The Nowitzki Subterfuge
by no73
Summary: A face from the past comes back to haunt the group. Will Amy be strong enough to fight for the lanky physicist who has won her heart or will Ramona blind him with prizes?
1. Chapter 1

The Nowitzki Subterfuge.

Amy all but skipped down the stairs to her car. Dinner tonight had been beyond all her expectations tonight. Sheldon had not only found second base recently, but done so so confidently. Tonight though, their 'make out' session had gotten pretty heavy.

Part of her had been tempted to leave 4A and go straight across the hall to share the news with her bestie, but now as she buckled herself into her car she realised she wanted to keep tonight's events for her and Sheldon only.

The sound of him groaning as he had pulled away reluctantly, and the look in his eyes as he stared down at her, was all Amy needed to know that while others may consider their relationship unconventional for her and Sheldon it was more than alright.

As she sat at her dressing table removing the small amount of make-up she had put on for tonight's date, Amy smiled as she remembered Sheldon's light and teasing mood. She had commented on how surprised she was at his move from no unscheduled touching to their recent kissing, fondling sessions. He had smiled, that superior smile she loved so much, and informed her he was not the predictable robot everyone had him pegged as.

When she chuckled he had indignantly asked if she thought she knew him that well. He had then proceeded to challenge her knowledge by asking her a series of questions about himself. The forfeit should she get any wrong, he told her, would be him leaving her a series of clues as to their next date and if she failed to solve them too she would miss out on a treat. Amy still thought the 'treat' was likely to be a trip to some comic book convention, but his enthusiasm made her smile and his delight when she had in fact got one question wrong made her determined to solve all his silly clues before next date night.

How was she to know he had, without telling her, decided her pet-name should in fact be 'little moth'. As insects go it was not her favourite but it beat Gollum that's for sure! So challenge now set she had a task ahead of her she was informed smugly.

Just as she got into bed Sheldon sent her a text.

**Amy, I hope you enjoyed tonight's date night as much as I did. Your first clue to next weeks date will be on twitter! **

**Pleasant dreams Little Moth! SC x**

Amy smiled as she fell asleep that night.

73

Sitting at his desk the next day Sheldon read the email again frowning. It had been years since he had even thought of her and yet there it was, _her_ name. Normally he would hit delete and move on, but he couldn't. Reading the message again he leant forward slowly and began to type. Hitting send he sat back and waited. He was pretty sure she would reply instantly; and he was rewarded by the ping of his email as her reply hit his in-box. Glancing at the confirmation Sheldon closed his emails and sent a text to his friends.

Leaving his office with his bag slung across his chest Sheldon left the Caltech campus. He saw an unfamiliar car in the car-park and as he approached cautiously she wound down the window and waved. Nodding in acknowledgement Sheldon moved to climb onto the passenger seat. Muttering "hello" and buckling himself into the car Sheldon said nothing else. Staring out of the window watching her take them both further away from the university.

"Where are we going?" He asked eventually, unable to stand not knowing any longer.

"My place." she smiled. "I thought it would be better to go somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed."

73

"Where's Sheldon?" Penny asked that evening, as she glanced around at her boyfriend, their friends and her bestie, all sat in their normal spaces around the table.

"You didn't get the text?" Howard smirked. "The notification that Dr Cooper would not be attending tonight's evening meal because 'scientific matters of greater importance' demanded his attention?"

Amy glared at Howard before smiling at Penny. "He had a meeting. Unexpected. I offered to bring his burger home for him but he said he would not require this as he was sure he would be offered food at the meeting."

"Really? That's not like him. Willing to eat food from an unapproved source." Leonard pointed out. "Did he say who the meeting was with?"

"No just an old acquaintance who had made some remarkable strides but who wanted Sheldon's advice."

Shrugging Penny said "Oh, well one lemonade less! What's everyone else having?" With Sheldon quickly forgotten the group sat chatting happily, relaxed that they could eat and drink freely without being burdened by Sheldon's time schedule and conversation parameters. However, realising some time later that they had been in the restaurant far longer than normal, they paid the bill and slowly made their way to their cars.

"You want to come back with us, see if he is home?" Leonard asked Amy.

"No thanks, I will text him later." And with a wave she drove home.

"OK, so who else thinks it is weird that Dr Whackadoodle is talking science with an undisclosed person? Sheldon doesn't go anywhere without singing it from the rooftops. Who is it?" Howard demanded once they had watched Amy drive away.

"It will be nothing," Leonard shrugged. "Probably just trying to avoid Penny questioning him again about his relationship with Amy. Since that train ride she wont leave it alone; even I feel like I was on that wretched train I have heard the story so many times!"

"But it was so romantic!" Raj grinned. "And they have been so happy. I mean who'd have thought Sheldon Cooper could render Penny jealous!"

"Enough!" Leonard snapped. Opening the door he stopped short. "Sheldon! What's going on?"

As the others leant around Leonard to peer into the room they also looked surprised.

"Leonard, good you are home. I need a ride."

"What's going on Sheldon?"

"I am moving out. Tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have been neglecting my work, because I have been made an offer I would be foolish to turn down. Because if I go now you can take me and I wont have to struggle with all this," he waved his arms at the surrounding bags and whiteboards, "on the bus in the morning."

Moving into the room Raj asked "Where exactly are you going?"

"I am moving in with Ramona." Sheldon grinned.

73

"Explain to me exactly what the letter said." Penny said gently the following evening as she handed Amy a glass of white wine and a tissue.

"It said he had enjoyed our time together. He realised now my being in his life was a distraction and he needed to focus to achieve his goals. He wished me well in my career and signed it Dr Sheldon Cooper."

"I'll kill him!" Penny hissed. Pulling a now sobbing Amy into her arms. "And this was hand delivered?"

"It must have been, no stamp or address, just my name hand printed on the envelope."

Standing abruptly Penny crossed the room opened the door, then not bothering to knock she pushed open the door to 4A shouting "Where is he?"

"Penny hi. I take it you mean Sheldon?" Leonard sighed.

"Yes in mean Sheldon. Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"What? Leonard if you are covering for him."

"Penny he left last night."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well to be honest I was expecting him in work today, hoped to talk some sense into him, but he has gone and I honestly don't know when he will be back."

As Penny calmed down she realised Sheldon's whiteboards were missing. His desk was also missing the laptop and stationary; but his toys, the figurines and crap he treasured so highly were still displayed around the room.

"Well he cant have gone far or for long. There is no way he'd leave his precious flash stuff behind."

As she spoke she moved towards Sheldon's room and entering saw the comic books neatly stored in their plastic coverings, in their tidy boxes on the shelves and the posters adorning the walls. The only change seemed to be the half open wardrobe door which pushing wider Penny saw was empty.

"Leonard who did he meet yesterday?"

"Ramona."

73

"What did you do to him?" Amy sniffed when Penny came back a little later, Amy was still on the sofa nursing the wine. Her red-rimmed eyes looked up at Penny and noticed for the first time since she had walked back in that Penny was no longer angry.

"Penny?"

"I didn't see him. Look why don't you stay here tonight, we can make it a girls night?"

"What happened?" Amy stood up. "What did he say?"

"He wasn't there Amy. He has left."

"He cant have left. He has work, it is date night next Thursday. Penny what's going on?"

Sighing, knowing it was going to be down to her to break the news to her friend, Penny took a large slug of her own drink and began to talk.

73

_**A/N: Having lost my muse there for a while I am back! I hope this doesn't disappoint. I aim to update every couple of days at least at first. Would love to know what you think.:-) **_

_**Ali x**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie calm down." Penny said soothingly as she watched Amy pace the room and almost kick the chair she had bumped into out of the way. Her anger was palpable, growing by the second as penny had recounted the news Leonard had shared with her.

"No Penny I wont calm down! I am angry. My boyfriend has dumped me. I have spent years of my life, yes years, cow-towering to his every demand, pussy footing around his needs, his idiosyncrasies; and then just like that he has gone. Things had been going so well. He was planning a surprise, I just don't understand this."

"I know sweetie."

"Penny you don't understand, things between us are more physical now, he made me feel so special. And he liked it; I know he did. That's why I am so angry."

"Look Ames, lets get you to bed so you can sleep off the wine, then tomorrow we can see if the guys have found out anything else. Leonard was going to go see Gablehauser in the morning."

"Wasted Penny... all those years... if he thinks I am going to wait around for him..."

"Ssshhh, come on lets get you into bed."

Tucking her friend in, then making sure she had water and painkillers for the headache she was sure to have the next morning, Penny left the bedroom. Reflecting on the evening Penny was amazed at how Amy reacted. She had been so sad when she had arrived, but when Penny had explained what the guys had told her, that Sheldon was gone and seemed to have moved in with Ramona it was as if a different Amy had possessed her body. She had began drinking and shouting. Demanding to know what Ramona looked like, why nobody had warned her this was likely. Then storming to Sheldon's room she had emptied each and every one of his comic books onto the floor and left. Raj, Howard and Leonard had coward in the corner at the sight of her anger, but as Penny followed the enraged Amy back towards her own apartment she saw the three men scrabbling to replace the comics lovingly back in their protective casing.

Amy's anger had then turned in on herself. Blaming herself for not standing up to Sheldon. Blaming herself for forcing him into kissing her. Anything Penny said, any reassurance that none of this was her fault, was shrugged off and it was now as Penny looked through the door at her sleeping friend she realised for maybe the first time just how deep the bond with Amy and Sheldon really had been.

"Well for Amy at least!"Penny muttered. Settling down on the sofa, pulling the crocheted blanket over herself, Penny settled down. She just hoped Leonard got some answers tomorrow.

73

"Tea?" Ramona smiled as Sheldon entered the kitchen.

"Thank you." he nodded.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You were right. The soothing shade of blue really was beneficial and the lack of room adornments enabled me to fall asleep in record time."

"Good. I am glad you feel like that."

"You are?"

"Yes because that is the first, very very basic step of my plan; and that you see the logic in it will hopefully help you keep an open mind to everything else."

Sheldon watched cautiously as Ramona settled herself opposite him and waited patiently for her to talk.

"I got the idea from you really." She smiled. "Working with you that time enabled me to see how a schedule can work. Your problem though was you lacked attention to detail."

At his raised eyebrow she continued. "I don't mean to your work per se, but to the scheduling concept. I want to show you this."

Reaching into a desk draw Ramona pulled out a note book. The first page she presented Sheldon saw was his schedule. Slightly shocked she had remembered every detail, down to what he had for breakfast, he looked closer and saw it even included date nights with Amy.

"How have you done this? This was not my schedule when you were helping me."

"No. But if you remember I was instrumental in setting up and updating your email blasts to your friends. I just made sure I was on the list of people who received a copy of said blasts. This though is what I want you to look at really."

Flipping over the page she pushed the book back to Sheldon and watched his face. "Well?" She asked excitedly.

"You do not seem to have factored in my need to see my friends."

"No Sheldon I haven't. Your male colleagues you will see on the occasions you go to Caltech. Your female companions, well lets face it they are the main reason you do not have a Nobel!"

"What? That's ludicrous."

"Sheldon," Ramona kept her voice soft and smiled as she said "You came here knowing I could help you. Surely the fact I have a Nobel already shows this will work." Seeing Sheldon flinch she grinned. "It bugs you doesn't it knowing I have that. Sitting there for you to see."

"Its not for physics." Sheldon muttered, his tone now one of a petulant child.

"No you are right it isn't; and I know what you feel about literature, but that's beside the point. I have a Nobel and I can help you get one too. Now, if we get this schedule started today and meet Gablehauser tomorrow by my calculations you should be ready to submit to the committee within 2-3 months."

Sheldon's eyes darted between the paper and Ramona. Of course he had seen the Nobel the minute he had entered her apartment. The stark white walls bare, ultra modern furniture and the lack of any other decoration made it pretty hard to miss the cabinet housing the precious award. He had forced himself not too stare. Now though, knowing it was within his grasp, Sheldon moved from the table to the cabinet and crouched low to gaze at the prize he had coveted for so long.

"OK." he slowly straightened and faced the woman claiming she could help him. "What do I need to do?"

73

The letter was on her mat when she got home. Again un-franked. His writing. Hand delivered.

She picked it up and carried it to the living room placing it on the table. Sitting down she stared at it. She was pretty sure she knew what was inside and a small part of her, the friendless girl in high-school, the momma's girl craving the love of a man, that part of her tried to convince herself if it remained unopened then it wasn't happening.

Standing abruptly Amy went to grab her jacket and walked back out of the apartment. By the time she had reached the cheesecake factory Penny was nearing the end of her shift.

"Amy! What are you doing here? You are OK aren't you?"

"Yes bestie I am OK. I need your help."

"OK, sure. I am just finishing up here, go sit at the bar and I will come join you."

Ordering 2 glasses of wine Amy sipped hers absent mindedly as she went over the plan she had been forming since leaving her apartment. Penny would know how to do this. Sheldon would regret every single word in that letter by the time she was finished!

Smiling as her best friend jumped up onto the stool next to her Amy handed her her drink and said "Penny I need your help."

"You said. What's wrong Amy?"

"I received a letter from Sheldon. I am pretty sure it is the required finalisation of the relationship agreement."

"You haven't opened it?"

"What's the point. It is just him crossing the T's so to speak. But it made me realise I can not sit and dwell on what could have been. I did that the whole time I was growing up. Sat and watched other people live the life I wanted to lead, go to dances I wanted to go to and make friends with people I would have liked to have been friends with. No more Penny. From tonight that changes. I need you to help me be the person I always wanted to be."

"Amy! You are great just as you are. You have friends we go places, do stuff. OK so right now you don't have a boyfriends but..."

"And how long will that last Penny. Sheldon will not want me hanging out with you now, so I loose my friends and the ability to join in their activities. No I need my own life."

"Regardless of what he thinks he cannot tell us what to do or who to talk too Amy. You are my friend and I will not let you walk away because he is being a jerk."

"I had a five year plan."

"I know sweetie, and there is nothing to say that you wont meet someone else and be happy with them. But please, this is so new, don't do something so hastily."

"I didn't do this sheldon did. He has made his choice and I have it in black and white, notorised too I'm sure! I need to move on! I have a list of requirements. The first and most important being non scientist. I want someone who cares about me not the universe!"

Penny shrugged. "Well seeing as you have a list lets go to a club and see if we can meet any of your requirements."

"Now?" Amy paled a little.

"Why not?" Penny looked at Amy shrewdly, "would you rather go home wait for Sheldon to come to his senses."

"No!" Amy shook her head. "Lets go!"

73

**A/N: OK so first I must say "Thank You!" for all the reads and reviews. Then I will run for cover after saying Ramona is here for a while and things not looking good for the ShAmy just yet. But have faith! No one can stop the course of true love right;-)**

**Ali x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen Sheldon today?" Leonard asked as he placed his tray on the table in the canteen and looked at Howard and Raj.

"Nope. Nor yesterday or the day before! Leonard you know he isn't here, why don't you go and ask his assistant if she has heard from him."

"I did. She said she hadn't seen him but had a list of jobs he had emailed in."

"Go see Gablehauser. He must know what is going on. For all his craziness Sheldon is still a stickler for rules. He would not go AWOL and not tell the boss."

Nodding Leonard said "I spoke to Penny earlier."

"Hows Amy?" Raj asked concern in his voice.

"Angry still. She had Penny take her to a bar last night."

"She should have called us!" Howard grinned. "In fact if she needs a partner to go clubbing I could be just the man."

"Stop it Howard!" Raj said firmly "Number one she is a friend of your wife, and number two I am guessing she is wanting to avoid us because of Sheldon."

Nodding Leonard said "Yeah Penny said pretty much that, she said she would try to get her to come to dinner tonight but she wasn't holding out much hope."

73

"Dr Hofstadter I can assure you Dr Cooper is fine. I spoke to him myself this morning. In fact I saw him only yesterday and he looked remarkable."

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked cautiously.

"Well he was not dressed in his normal 12 year old boy clothes for a start. He had on dress pants and a button down shirt and tie. He presented me with his work of the past week, and quite frankly it is better than anything anyone here has produced for the past 24 months. He looked relaxed, well fed and well... happy."

"Oh."

"Yes, I must admit it was a little unnerving at first. But seeing his work made me realise this new arrangement could work."

"What exactly is the new arrangement?"

"Well Dr Cooper will work from his new office at his new address. I meet with him once a week to review progress and once every two weeks he will come and deliver a days worth of lectures."

"Really? Sheldon hates lecturing."

"Yes well the board said that he had to fulfil that part of his contract so he decided doing every lecture on one day would minimise disruption to his schedule."

"What day?"

"Pardon?"

"What day will he be here, lecturing?"

Flicking over the pages in his desk diary Gablehauser said "Two weeks from Wednesday."

"OK, thank you." Turning to leave Leonard stopped only when Gablehauser said "He really did look OK Dr Hofstadter. She is taking good care of him."

Leonard went back to his own office and sat down. How could Sheldon do this? Surely he remembered how it had been before. How she had cut him off, tried to make him abandon his friends, his hobbies. Why was he letting her do it again?

Tonight was comic book night. Sheldon loved his comic books and Leonard was still shocked he had left every single one of his beloved collection behind. Would he be there tonight?

Suspecting he already knew the answer Leonard decided to call Penny and let her know what he had found out. He knew she was worried too. Not just about Sheldon but Amy also.

"Hi its me." He said as she answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie, everything OK."

"Not really." Then proceeding to tell her everything he had found out he waited for her reaction. He had expected shouting but her soft. "Oh." Left him lost for words.

"Leonard?" She said when the silence stretched between them for several seconds.

"Sorry. I guess I was expecting more of a reaction."

"Gablehauser said he was OK, looked happy. Well that's good right?"

"I guess."

"Look, Sheldon is an adult, granted he doesn't always act like one but he is and he has made his choice. Amy says she is OK with it so we should be too."

"Is she OK with it?"

"I am not sure, I think so. She is going on a date tonight."

"What!? Penny this is mad. They were right for each other. Things were going well."

"Yes I know. Look she is bringing this guy to the restaurant tonight. Warn the others to go easy. She is scared she will loose us as friends and I would rather she wasn't meeting new men on her own so we need to be there for her."

"OK." Leonard sighed. "I always thought it was Sheldon who didn't like change." he said softly. "Maybe I was wrong and it was me."

"I know sweetie me too. But they both have to do this their own way I guess."

Saying goodbye Leonard went to find Howard and Raj to warn them about tonight's new guest.

73

"Shall we go see him?" Raj asked Wednesday lunchtime, two weeks later, as the three friends sat eating their lunch at their normal table.

"Of course." Howard said "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we haven't heard from him, because he hasn't even called once, because he hasn't popped into see us. Pick a reason!" Leonard stated firmly.

"Leonard!" Raj frowned "remember what Ramona was like for all we know she may have him tied up at her place and he hasn't been able to call."

"He hasn't been tied up today though has he. He knows where each of us work and he hasn't been in and he knows we will be here now and ooh look no sign."

"Well I'm going to see him." Raj said looking to Howard for back up.

"Yeah sure OK." `

Leonard didn't reply.

73

"Can you see her?" Howard whispered form the back of the lecture hall. It was packed and having managed to get seats right at the back of the auditorium they were now looking round to see if Ramona was there also.

"No, but look." And pointing Raj drew Howard's attention to Sheldon who was now taking his place at the front arranging his notes.

As he began to talk both Howard and Raj looked at him closely. He looked different. More confident, less deer in headlights. He was dressed in smart clothes and seemed to be actually enjoying giving the lecture.

"Its a clone." Howard hissed. "A new improved Sheldon. It cant really be him can it?"

"Of course it is him." said a voice behind them making them jump. "And of course he is improved he is finally able to work efficiently."

"Ramona." Raj acknowledged. "Good to see you again."

Ramona smirked. "We both know you don't mean that. I hope you are not here hoping to persuade Dr Cooper to move back to his former abode."

"No, we have just come to see our friend." Raj said a little more defensively than he would have liked.

"Dr Cooper is very busy. Today's schedule does not allow for socialising."

"Maybe you should ask him first." Howard said. "Maybe he wants to see us."

Shrugging Ramona didn't reply but turned her gaze once more towards Sheldon who was drawing the lecture to the conclusion, ready to open it up for questions. Once again Raj and Howard were amazed with the ease Sheldon answered questions, and even more so by the participation of the students. As the lecture ended and everyone filed out Ramona said "wait there."

"Do you think he will see us?" Raj asked suddenly nervous.

"I don't know." Howard admitted.

It was several minutes before Sheldon appeared.

"Hey buddy!" Raj grinned. Relief in his voice as he greeted Sheldon.

"Hello." Sheldon nodded.

"Are you OK?" Howard asked searching Sheldon's face, for evidence of what, he was not sure.

"Of course I am OK. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we haven't heard from you, nothing at all."

"I have been busy. Where is Leonard?" Sheldon looked around realising his former room-mate was not there.

"Oh, he was busy also." Howard said almost challenging Sheldon's own statement. Sheldon however nodded and said "was there a particular reason you required to meet me?"

"We have missed you." Raj admitted. "Halo night just isn't the same. Stuart has said takings have dropped at the comic book store and Tuesday night at the cheesecake factory is just plain weird without you there."

Shrugging Sheldon said "I need to work. I have done so much." And eyes lighting up as he spoke he continued to fill them in on some of his recent discoveries and the fact he was almost ready to publish, far sooner it seemed than even he had hoped..

"How though?" Raj frowned. "How have you done all that in just a few weeks."

Ramona appeared as if by magic from behind Sheldon and grinned. Sheldon smiled down at her indulgently saying "Because of this young lady. She has shown me what I can do. How, with a little dedication, I can achieve everything I knew I could and more besides."

"Sheldon," Howard whispered "remember what happened before. Don't you miss us at all?"

He could hear the desperation in his own voice but his shock at seeing and hearing how Sheldon was coping made him unable to stop the words.

Sheldon looked at Howard. "It is not that I don't miss you, more that my mind has been refocused."

"Brain washed you mean!" Howard muttered.

"Imagine how you feel when playing halo. You can see your score is fast approaching your own record. You become part of the game, in the zone if you will. That is how I have become. Finally part of my work in a way I have never been before."

"What about Amy? Do you not miss her? Things between you had been going so well."

"Have you not heard a word Dr Cooper has just said?" Ramona interrupted slightly red in the face now.

Ignoring her Raj continued. "Sheldon next Wednesday why don't you come to dinner at the cheesecake factory. All of us. Just one night cant hurt."

"If your warden will allow it!" Howard said glaring at Ramona.

"Dr Cooper is not a prisoner. He is free to come and go as he pleases. He has just chosen to concentrate on the things that matter to him."

"So if he chooses to come to dinner?" Raj persisted.

"Well... of course."

"Excellent we will see you next Wednesday Sheldon." Then before either Sheldon or Ramona had a chance to respond Howard had pushed Raj out of the auditorium.

73

"Do you think he will go?" Leonard asked curiously later that evening as they sat in apartment 4A.

"I have no idea. Not if Ramona has anything to do with it is my guess, but we can try."

"We should make sure Amy goes. In fact we should all go, ask Stuart too." Raj suggested. "Show Sheldon what he is missing."

Nodding they began to plan ways to lure Sheldon back. They were still at it an hour later when Penny arrived.

"Hey, did you save me any food?" She asked as she slumped down in the space next to Leonard.

Handing her some food Leonard said "Sheldon was at the university today. Howard and Raj saw him."

"How was he?" Penny asked curiosity and concern in her voice.

"Odd! He looked different and sounded different and if what he says is true has made some amazing progress."

"So we should be pleased for him." Penny pointed out gently. She knew this change was affecting the three men before her far more than they would care to admit.

"But he has nothing other than work Penny." Raj said. "What about him and Amy? It was going so well. They had come so far."

"Look you saw Amy last week. She wasn't exactly pining was she!" Penny sniggered.

Amy had had a few meetings with friends of Pennys but last week had brought Ben, a tall handsome musician she had met at the bar of the cheesecake factory, with her for dinner with the group.

"Maybe she should leave Ben behind." Raj nodded.

"She seems smitten." Penny grinned. "She asked if he could come to girls night tomorrow. When I pointed out he wasn't a girl she cancelled saying she had to wash her hair! She loves girls nights normally but she has seen him every night this week."

"Well ask her anyway." Raj said, a little less convincingly this time.

It was only after the others had left that Penny said to Leonard. "I am worried about Amy too you know."

"You said she was happy."

"I know. And she says she is, I could be wrong but I think it could be an act. Trying to hide how hurt she really is. Bringing Ben everywhere to make a point. As soon as everyone had gone last week they didn't seem quite so affectionate, and although they looked happy I got the distinct feeling what you saw was an act."

"Well maybe if we can get Sheldon to come next Wednesday she can make him see sense; and if not she can bring Ben the following week. If nothing else the shock might do Sheldon good!"

73

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and messages:-) I hadn't realised I was going to stir such feeling!**

** Never fear I am a Shamy fan first and foremost so I wont make them suffer _too_ much!**

**Ali x**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am not sure this is a good idea Penny." Amy said for the fifth time as she played with the straw in her drink and glanced nervously at the door.

"Amy relax. He might not even come. If he does it will just be a group of friends catching up. If he doesn't it will be a group of friends catching up! We haven't seen you for a while either remember. Ben seems to be monopolising your time!"

Amy shrugged.

"Things OK there?" Penny questioned gently.

"Yes. He is nice. He brought his guitar round at the weekend and we had an evening playing show tunes!"

"Errr. Lovely." Penny smiled slightly bemused. Not exactly what she would describe as a hot date, but as long as Amy was happy.

Bernadette joined them and hugging her friends and sitting down she said "Howie just text me. They are on their way."

"With Sheldon?" Penny asked seeing Amy glance again at the door.

Bernie grinned. "Yes. Evidently Ramona tried to join them too but Howard told her it was a boys night and she didn't qualify."

"Its not a boys night though." Amy said worriedly.

"Amy don't fret," Bernie smiled. "They told Ramona they would have him home by 11. Sheldon said he need to be home by 10 as his schedule required him to be in bed by 10.30; they agreed, Sheldon was happy and Ramona was dismissed!"

As she finished talking the door opened once more and the 4 men walked in. As Amy looked at Sheldon, she didn't quite stifle the gasp. He was dressed in a suit, yet looked relaxed, she felt her cheeks blush. She missed the smug look Penny and Bernadette exchanged and watched in envy as Penny bounded over to Sheldon wrapping him in a hug.

"Sweetie it is so good to see you!" She grinned and as he disentangled himself Sheldon smiled back.

"Good evening Penny. Am I to take it from your attire I have been lured here under false pretences. You are not working?"

"No false pretences Sheldon. I am not working but for you I will put on my apron and ensure your meal is made to your exacting order."

Sheldon grinned. "Then I am delighted to see you too Penny."

Sitting down he glanced at Amy who was chatting to Bernadette trying to hide her shaking hands. Sheldon smiled as a glass of lemonade was placed in front of him and it was only when Penny stood to go check on his burger did he manage catch Amy's eye for the first time.

"Hi." he said smiling nervously

"Hi." she smiled back.

"Have you been OK?"

Around them the others began to chat, trying to give the two a little privacy. As Amy nodded her reply Sheldon frowned. He didn't know what to say. He had never been at a loss for words with Amy before, but now seeing her again he was completely silenced. She looked good. Her hair shiny, and her stripy green cardigan seemed to make her eyes brighter. Neither spoke, just staring then looking away then looking back.

As she returned Penny sensed the discomfort and taking her seat began a lively conversation with Sheldon which soon had Amy laughing and the boys groaning as Penny told Sheldon how all his schedules were still being adhered too, with the exception of ordering dumplings, which they had been forced to concede did not work when only 3.

"I told you!"

"Yes well maybe you were right on this occasion."

"What about the drive to work?" Penny laughed as Leonard glared. Then turning to Sheldon elaborated "He has been going down Euclid avenue."

As Sheldon shuddered Penny laughed."His car is of the same opinion as you sweetie. He had to have new shock absorbers fitted because of the speed bumps!"

Smirking Sheldon took a large bite of the burger that had been placed in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Mmmm that's nice." He groaned causing the others to look at him in surprise. Realising they were staring he shrugged. "My new diet is, shall we say, healthier if not so satisfying in the taste department."

"So we can count you in every Wednesday?" Bernie said grinning.

Sheldon shrugged. "Maybe. It depends."

"On what?" Amy asked curiously. Sheldon seemed to be happy sat here talking with his friends, yet still fighting it. Hearing him groan in pleasure at the taste if his food brought back memories of him making that noise kissing her, she suddenly wasn't sure this had been a good idea seeing him again.

"Work." sheldon replied pulling her focus back to him, "I am getting to the stage I may have to cancel lectures too."

Feeling suddenly out of her depth Amy looked at her watch. "Bestie I have to go. I am meeting Ben." Then, leaving her food half eaten, she tossed some money on the table and left.

"Shall I go after her?" Bernie mouthed at Penny. Penny shrugged. She had a feeling Amy was more shaken by seeing Sheldon than she had expected to be and her saying she was meeting Ben was to save face.

"Who's Ben?" Sheldon said quietly. Penny turned to look at him. He had been watching the exchange between the two women remaining at the table and knew he was missing something.

"Amy's boyfriend."

"Oh." Then nodding Sheldon returned his gaze to his food.

The arrival of Stuart made Sheldon smile once again and soon comic books were being discussed and deserts served.

"Sheldon we should be going." Leonard said quietly, interrupting what was becoming a heated debate between Stuart and Sheldon on the greater super power.

Looking a his watch he nodded.

"You have fun tonight sweetie?" Penny asked as she watched Sheldon put on his jacket.

"Yes. Thank you Penny."

"Maybe next Wednesday we could have pizza at home she smiled. And a trip to the comic book store?"

Shrugging Sheldon said "we'll see." then turned to follow Leonard out of the door.

73

"Amy open the door!" Penny shouted. She had driven Sheldon back to Ramona's with Leonard and he had been silent the whole way. As he got out of the car he looked at Penny and said "Is he good to her?"

The look on his face had made Penny want to hug him. But she had nodded and patted his hand and said "She misses you though." Sheldon hadn't responded to that, just walking into the house without a backward glance.

Now banging on her best friends door Penny was getting cross.

"Amy if you do not open the door I swear I will call Sheldon right now and tell him you and Ben are having coitus daily."

The door flung open and Amy said "I am doing no such thing!"

Pushing past her Penny said "No but he wont know that."

Amy slumped into the chair and looked at Penny. "He looked good." she said quietly.

"That's because he was dressed like a grown up and has been eating something other than take-out by the sound of it." Penny pointed out reasonable.

"I thought I didn't mind Penny, but I do. Seeing him made me realise just how much I miss him. I love him."

"I know." Penny pulled Amy into a hug. "Look Sheldon was shocked and more than a little confused when you left. When he found out you had a boyfriend he changed. He didn't like it."

"So he was expecting me to pine for him?"

"No, I just don't think it ever occurred to him that you would be any different than you were for the past 3 or so years. I really think it may have done him good seeing you tonight."

Amy shrugged. "I don't think it has done me any good."

"Amy be honest with me. You and Ben. What is going on with you two?"

"Not as much as I may have let you think." Amy admitted staring at her knees.

"You like him though, Ben?"

"Yeah sure. We have fun playing music together, and he has become a good friend so that's why he came to dinner. But we are not dating."

"So each time you have told us you couldn't have girls night because you were seeing Ben what exactly have you been doing?"

"Well sometimes I did see him, as I say we have been playing music a lot. But Penny I couldn't face climbing those stairs to your apartment knowing he wasn't there. So I have been doing more or less the same as Sheldon. I have been working. And as it seems to have done with him I too have made great progress. In fact I handed in a paper today that I think will be well received in the science community."

"Well I am pleased work is going well sweetie but I need you to promise me 2 things."

"What 2 things?" Amy asked cautiously, long ago having learned it was wiser to find out the conditions before agreeing to anything Penny may have planned.

"First I want you to promise never to sit here on your own if you are sad. We will, from this moment on, reschedule girls nights. We can come here to you and then you don't have to face Sheldon not being around; second I want you to get Ben to come to the cheesecake factory next week."

"Oh Penny I don't know."

.

"Listen we don't need some elaborate display of affection. I think him being there will be enough. In fact tell him we know you are just friends, explain everything; then you will both be more relaxed and in return more natural. I don't care if you sit talking music and harps all night just bring him."

"I will ask but I cant promise." Amy said slowly.

Accepting this, for now at least, Penny said "did you tell Sheldon about your work?"

Amy shook her head "No. It didn't seem right, and we didn't really talk."

"Well I say keep going and get that damned Nobel before he does and show him prizes are not the most important things in life!"

"You are a good friend Penny." Amy smiled.

73

"Sheldon you should have been in bed 3 minutes ago." Ramona stood standing over Sheldon as he sat motionless at the table.

"What? Oh right yes." As if coming out of a trance Sheldon stood and moved to his room.

"Sheldon is everything OK?" Sheldon missed the note of concern in her voice.

"Yes everything is fine. I am just tired."

Having reached his room and gone through the motions of putting on his pyjamas and climbing into bed Sheldon knew he would not sleep.

He kept seeing Amy stand up and walk away.

It was strange how he had felt so happy one second then so bereft the next.

To hear his friends talk about the life he had left behind made him crave a little the comic books in his room and pizza with light olives. But Amy. This was not a little craving, the feeling in his stomach as she had walked away were as if someone had punched him.

Hearing Penny talk about this Ben person left him floored. For the first time since being at Ramona's Sheldon wondered if he had made a mistake.

Knowing he had a lot to do the next day though Sheldon forced himself to employ the relaxing techniques Ramona had taught him and soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he went through the motions of work as if on automatic pilot. At least the schedule afforded him the luxury of not having to talk anyone. By the time Ramona appeared with a sandwich for his lunch Sheldon saw he had in fact filled several whiteboard and staring closer realised the work was not bad either.

Normally on a Thursday Sheldon worked until 5 then went for a run. Another new addition to his routine that he had scorned at first, but now was willing to admit allowed him to clear his mind enough to regroup and relax of an evening. As he finished his lunch Sheldon looked at Ramona.

"As I missed my run last night I think I will go for a short run now."

"Really? Will that not upset the afternoons timetable?"

"No, I have achieved quite a lot this morning. I need to clear my head so I can come back and check my findings. I will work a little later this evening to make up for any time lost now."

Nodding, satisfied this still fell within the parameters of the schedule, Ramona watched Sheldon clear his plate away and go to change. She let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried. Worried seeing them again would make Sheldon question the plan. She was happy to see though that the group operated as they always had, uncoordinated, out of touch with Sheldon's needs and ultimately doomed to fail.

Ramona didn't see Sheldon tuck his cell phone into the pocket of his shorts, or after jogging for a mile witness the text he sent as he stretched before turning to run home, or the tweet that was sent by a user named 'Little Moths surprise' who was following no-one and had no followers. The sad expression on Sheldon's face on his return Ramona simply put down to disappointment in his friends.

73

**A/N: All the feedback on this story has me still a little nervous about how the next few chapters will be received, but I am so grateful that everyone has been so kind and taken the time to let me know what they think.**

**Thank you! **

**Ali x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Penny. I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I appreciate the effort you all took to show me I had been missed. I realise I missed you all too. SC MSc., PhD.**

Penny read the message for what seemed the 100th time. It was from his cell number, and she was pretty sure Ramona wouldn't have sent it. But she was still at a loss as to why Sheldon had either.

Putting the phone down she decided not to reply straight away. Was he reaching out for help? She remembered the last time Ramona had been in their lives, he had come to her then seeking help then. Was this the same?

Getting ready for work Penny tucked her phone into her skirt pocket resolving to talk to Leonard before replying to Sheldon, after all he could have sent the same text to each of them.

By the time she got to speak to Leonard however, she found his news outweighed hers.

"Hey sweetie I'm glad you called, I need to talk to you about Sheldon." Penny smiled. Relieved to be able to express the concerns that had been on her mind all morning.

"Well wait until you here my news, bet it tops yours."

"Sheldon text me!" Penny grinned pretty sure she would win.

"Mary Cooper is at our apartment!"

Silence greeted this before Leonard said "You still there?"

"Shit, yeah. OK you win. What is she doing here?"

"Looking for Dr Whackadoodle. Evidently the genius did not inform his mother of his change of address, and the post I have been forwarding to him contained an invitation of some kind which he not only failed to respond too, but her phone calls have gone unanswered."

"Wow! Have you told her he has moved out?"

"No. I figured I would leave that pleasure to Sheldon. I just said he was working. I have spent the past hour trying to get hold of him. But you say he has texted you?"

"Yeah a while ago. I haven't replied."

"What did he say?"

"Thank you!"

"What? That doesn't sound like Sheldon."

"I know. That's why I haven't answered. Listen let me text him now, then if I get a response I will call him and tell him about Mary."

"OK, thanks Penny."

73

"Penny please will you say that again."

"Sheldon you heard me the first time. Your mother is at the apartment."

"But why?"

"Because she thinks you live there I guess! Because you didn't call home last week on schedule, and because you have not replied to an invitation she sent."

"Oh dear lord!"

Penny grinned, glad Sheldon couldn't see her. She could imagine him twitching at the thought of his mother discovering he was living with a woman, his eye flickering as he frantically tried to think of a way to justify his new living arrangement.

"So," Penny said after a few seconds of silence. "Will you be coming over?"

"I cant Penny. I have work to do."

"So shall we bring Mary to you? Because she is your mother Sheldon, and she should hear of this new arrangement of yours from you."

"Uuummmm."

"Sheldon!" Penny snapped. "I finish work in 3 hours I will personally bring Mary to you at precisely 6 o'clock. If you change your mind I suggest you get yourself to the apartment before then."

Slamming the phone down on the side Penny muttered under her breath. It was bad enough Sheldon had left in the first place, but to expect them to still deal with his crap was quite something else.

73

Climbing the stair hours later Penny was relieved to hear Sheldon's voice. Entering her own apartment she was shocked to see Leonard sat on her sofa.

"Why are you not over there?" She asked knowing she did not sound happy to see her boyfriend, but too tired to do much about it right now.

Leonard shrugged. Moving to grab them both a glass and the bottle of wine from the side he handed her a glass before saying "Sheldon arrived an hour ago.i went to my room to give them some privacy. The first ten minutes were relatively quiet, then the shouting started!"

"Mary?"

"No Sheldon actually. From the bits I have heard it sounds like Mary has told him that friendship is more important than science. That if he intends to move the only place she will sanction is back to Texas."

"That's stupid he is a grown man."

"Yes he has tried that argument! Not working. Neither is the one about winning a Nobel, or putting the nonsense of romance behind him to concentrate on his career. It seems Mary liked Amy and was hoping for grandchildren."

"Amy will be pleased!" Penny grinned.

"Yeah well it seems Sheldon is not so keen on that idea right now and the banging about you can hear is him throwing all his comic books in the trash!"

"Your joking?"

"No. That's why I had to come here. I couldn't watch."

"Leonard please tell me you are not more worried about comics than your friend!"

"But..."

"No! Come on." And placing her glass on the table she pulled him after her to the door. Entering 4A without knocking Penny stopped still at the sight before her. Sheldon was in his spot surrounded by comic books staring at his mother who was, it appeared, making a pie in the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"You OK sweetie?" Penny asked gently moving to sit next to Sheldon. He nodded but didn't take his eyes off his mother. Penny could see Leonard gathering the comic books placing them carefully back in their cases but ignoring him she said "Mary. Its lovely to see you again."

Looking at Penny Mary stalked towards her and said "How could you let him do this?"

"What?" Penny shrunk back.

"Leave. How could you let him leave?"

"Mary it was his choice; none of us wanted him to go. In fact this week is the first time I have seen him since he went."

"Is this true?" Mary hissed at Sheldon.

"Yes ma'am."

"And your girlfriend, have you not seen her either?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Are you talking about Amy? He ended it." Penny said deciding she would not cover for Sheldon in this. Where they had failed to persuade Sheldon to return maybe Mary could succeed.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! I will not stand for this! You have friends and a home and a girlfriend! I will not stand by and watch you throw it all away."

"Nobody is asking you to mother." Sheldon said in a resigned tone standing and picking up the jacket he had placed over the back of chair. "The reason I moved was to escape just this kind of drama."

Turning to Leonard and Penny he said "While I admit sharing a meal with everyone was pleasant and made me realise I had missed you this, this right here, is the reason I need to do this." Then turning, not even saying goodbye to his mother Sheldon left.

73

"Mrs Cooper it was Sheldon's decision." Amy sighed. She had been more than a little surprised when she had opened her door and seen both Penny and Mrs Cooper standing before her. Now she just wished they would go.

"Listen dear," Mary patted her knee, "my Shelly is just throwing a tantrum. Give him time and he will be begging to have you back."

Amy snorted, "I am having a little trouble imagining that. Also you are not taking into account I have moved on. I am seeing someone else."

"But I bet he is not a genius like my Shelly. I bet he doesn't have his life as well organised as my Shelly. I bet..."

"No you are right he doesn't. But what he does do is tell me he cares, holds my hand without being bribed and kisses me goodnight because he wants too not because it says so in some daft contract."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "I didn't hear you complaining when you two were dating."

"No you didn't. And I would have carried on not complaining but as I keep telling you, I didn't end it Sheldon did. Now I don't want to be rude but I have to get up early for work so I am going to have to ask you to leave."

73

Having the apartment to herself once more Amy found herself going over the conversation with Mary. Sleep elusive she let her mind wander. As much as Ben had been there for her, happy to hold her hand in company and create the impression they were more than just friends, Amy knew he would never replace Sheldon in her affection. Yes he was handsome and smart. They shared a love of music, but when she looked at him her stomach didn't flip. He was polite and considerate yet Amy realised she missed Sheldon's confidence, or arrogance as some called it.

She opened the last text he had sent her, they never made that date, she hadn't even found the first clue. Sighing she logged onto twitter and Sheldon's profile. The last entry had been the night of their date she saw. Nothing since. Closing the application Amy closed her eyes. He probably hadn't thought of it or her since.

She thought about the fact Mary had wanted Sheldon to stay with her, have children with her. She would never have guessed these things, yet she had heard the words with her own ears. Telling Mary she was seeing someone else had been hard. As much as Sheldon leaving had hurt the thought of having his families blessing, and a family together made her curl into a ball on her bed trying to dull the ache in her belly. Her wanting it and Mary wanting it wasn't enough though, Sheldon needed to want it too and he quite clearly didn't.

As she lay curled up on her bed Amy wondered how his work was going. Was he closer to finding the answers she knew plagued him? Was he finally going to be able to prove to the powers at the university he was not a laughing stock or a pain, but the genius he had always claimed to be? She kind of suspected he was close. The fact when she had seen him he had seemed more confident was due to more than a change of clothes and a healthy diet. He sat straighter, looked confident when talking not merely arrogant. No he was close. Scrunching her eyes tight to stop tears falling Amy wondered if he would even tell them. Would he call or text; or like the rest of the world would they be in the dark until announcements were made.

Amy remembered one night not so long ago sat on the sofa in Sheldon's apartment, Sheldon talking about winning the Nobel, how he wanted her with him when he made the call to his family. He wanted to Skype his Meemaw so he could see her face when she got the news.

Amy had asked him that night who he would tell first. "Meemaw!" he grinned.

Amy had been confused "but how will you keep that a secret from me before the Skype."

"Oh," he had said. "I thought you meant after you. Of course you will be the first to know. Why would I tell anyone before you?"

His genuine bemusement had led Amy to kiss him gently and say "I thought you would want Leonard to know first."

"No Amy. You will know before anyone then Meemaw. After that I don't care!"

It would be Ramona now Amy sniffed. She would see the look on his face as he received the letter. She would witness his excitement and be there to celebrate. Not her, or his friends, or even his beloved Meemaw.

Sitting up suddenly Amy reached for her phone. Maybe, Meemaw would be able to find out was was happening. See if he really was as OK as everyone seemed to think

73

"Now sugar I am not sure I like the idea of lying to Shelly."

"No Mary I am not asking you to lie. Just tell Sheldon his Meemaw wants to talk to him. Seeing us made no difference, and even you flying all this way hasn't helped, but I know Sheldon wont say no to his Meemaw."

Nodding Mary said "You know him well. So what's your plan"

"No plan. I just want to check he is OK. That his work is going well and he really wants to be there. If Meemaw asks and believes this to be true then we have to trust sheldon."

"You do love him don't you?" Mary asked gently, recognising the tone in Amys voice, the hurt and love she had tried so hard to hide earlier.

"Yes." Amy said honestly "but I cant force him to love me any more than you can. I can't make him give up his dreams nor would I want too. But I can, as his friend, make sure he is OK. From what the others have told me about this woman she does nothing if she has no gain. She has tried it before with Sheldon and I want to make sure, especially now the stakes are so high, she doesn't do it again."

"OK, then I will call my mother and if you write down the things you want her to ask I will get her to make the call."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or messaged me! It is great to know the love for Shamy is strong ;-)**

**I hope everyone has a lovely Easter. Ali x **


	6. Chapter 6

He had enjoyed the meal Sheldon admitted. And this morning, although it felt longer ago than that now, when he had smuggled his phone out to text Penny he had hoped maybe that he could meet them more regularly. But in the space of one conversation with his mother he could understand why Ramona was right. He could not achieve the things he wanted surrounded by people who did not understand.

His mother, he knew, would never understand; her overemotional approach to life and family and God would always come into conflict with his need to find answers. He had been fighting it all his life and now, so close to his prize, he couldn't let her control him again.

Leonard, Howard and Raj understood a little. They understood the basics at least Sheldon acknowledged. They did not however have his drive and ambition, so easily sidetracked by their constant need for sexual gratification and the constant pursuit of relationships.

Penny, in some ways, understood the most. While her dream was only to become an actress she still showed the ambition and stubborn tenacity to keep plugging away, however fruitless and misguided that dream may be. She would have, he was sure, a little understanding of standing so close to all he had hoped to achieve.

Amy... Sheldon frowned. He got confused whenever he thought of Amy these days. What had started as a friendship of two like-minded people had, he had to acknowledge, become more than that. She had found a way past his carefully crafted defences and he was forced to admit, if only to himself, that before Ramona had approached him with her proposal, his relationship had become more than just a shared love of science.

He had in fact enjoyed the evenings they had spent watching TV together or evening just talking about their respective days. He even missed hearing about the animals in her lab. When he had seen her at the cheesecake factory he realised how he wanted to hold her hand, how he had missed the reassuring squeeze she gave his fingers if she knew he was anxious or the way she unconsciously stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. And the memory of her lips touching his and her soft flesh in the palm of his hand... Sheldon shivered and forced himself to refocus.

Hearing she had another man had hurt more than he had ever expected, and he knew that it was this reason, that had caused him to text Penny. He wanted, no needed, to know if he had lost her.

He had thought she would understand. By ending their relationship he was wanting to break the schedule he had set for the both so he could undertake Ramona's new one. He had assumed he would get his work done, get his Nobel and then Amy would be there waiting for him. Maybe he hadn't been clear. Maybe if he had explained better...

He had sent the tweet because seeing her had brought back memories of their last night together, his promise to make their next date special. He knew she would never read it but sending it had given him a comfort. A hope or wish she may still be looking for the account, may still care.

With his mother angry she would not be willing to accept his explanations. He had never walk out on his mother before and he admitted, if only to himself, that he was surprised she hadn't followed him to give him a spanking as she had many times in his childhood. He knew if she spoke to Amy, which he was pretty sure she would knowing his mother, then she would find out Amy had spared no time in replacing him.

Sighing Sheldon looked at the timetable next to his bed. In 1 week he would be ready to submit his work. He was so close. He stood and made his way into the kitchen putting on the kettle. May be tea would help.

"Sheldon, I was not expecting you home yet. I thought you were working at the university." Ramona said surprise in her voice as she entered the room and watched him prepare, then accepted the tea Sheldon handed her

"My plans changed. My mother is here."

"What in the house?" Ramona frowned looking towards Sheldon's room.

"No, in LA. She was concerned I hadn't called, and she is mad."

"Well let the others deal with her, Sheldon you are so close."

"Yes I know; but you haven't met my mother." Sheldon muttered.

Ramona said nothing she watched Sheldon fuss with his tea and the said "Do you want to go back?"

Sheldon shrugged.

"You can, I am not holding you here I have told you that."

"I know."

"Is it the others, are they putting pressure on you?"

"No."

"Was it Amy?"

Sheldon shook his head.

Ramona looked at him and said "So it is just your mother?"

At his nod she replied, "Invite her here. Let her see how close you are to achieving your life's dream."

"It wont make any difference Ramona. She has never understood and showing her another set of whiteboards wont change that now."

"So what are you going to do?"

Taking a deep breath Sheldon said "Carry on. I am too close now to stop. I will call and invite her as you suggest but I wont stop now."

Satisfied Ramona said "How about as a treat to cheer you up we order pizza?"

"With sausage and olives?"

"Yes. But tomorrow we are right back on schedule."

Nodding Sheldon happily went to wash up.

73

Satisfied Sheldon was back on track Ramona waited until he was settled in his room for the night and went to her desk. Without the others influencing him he was so much easier to manipulate. He had achieved so much and she knew if his work was submitted he was in with a real chance of winning the Nobel. She smirked. For all his brains and intelligence though Sheldon Cooper was not as clever as he thought he was.

Having denied her all those years ago of any recognition, she was going to make damn sure she got it this time. She was not babysitting him for nothing. Sure he would have got there on his own one day, of that she had no doubt, but it was thanks to her he would reach his goals this early and she intended to have her name on that prize.

Turning on her laptop Ramona pulled up the files on Sheldon's family.

Mary Cooper shouldn't prove too hard to handle she decided. Sheldon seemed to have resisted her so far otherwise he would have joined the ministry if Mary had her way. No the one Ramona had to watch for it seemed was the grandmother. Her influence seemed far greater. Closing the reports she had on his group of friends she picked up the phone Sheldon had left carelessly on the side, she was pleased to see other than one text to the waitress and tonight's visit to the apartment he had not been in contact. She had thought the girlfriend, if that's what she really was, would have been more of a problem; but Sheldon seemed unconcerned at anything other than his mother being in town. Typing up the notes from the day, making a mental note to stay close to Sheldon for the next few days, Ramona went to bed. She had not checked the history of cookies on Sheldon's phone or seen the twitter account he had set up via google.

73

"You are not seriously going to go to dinner with them again?" Ramona asked in disbelief a week later.

"I had a call from my grandmother when I was at the university today." Sheldon admitted sheepishly. "She told me my behaviour was unacceptable and demanded I meet mother and apologise. As mother is flying home tomorrow I thought tonight was the ideal opportunity. I have so far managed to finish the draft of my proposal, it seems to check out and I intend to spend the rest of the week checking double checking and if necessary triple checking every detail before I get Gablehauser to view it Friday. Tonight though I intend to try to sooth my mothers wrath by sharing a meal with her before she flies home then I can focus on the things that matter."

"You wont be late?"

"No 10 at the latest."

"Shall I drive you?"

"No Penny is coming to collect me,"

Nodding, but not happy, Ramona made some tea and sat watching Sheldon. She had been right about the grandmother, calling at work not here or his cell, calling when she, Ramona, was not with him. But he seemed OK if a little quiet.

Tonight he was dressed more casually than the last time he had seen his friends, but his trousers and shirt were smart and his shoes shining unlike the god-awful two toned brown things she had taken great pleasure in burning on his arrival.

Seeing Sheldon smile at the knock on the door she half expected him to just leave but was shocked when he reappeared Penny in tow.

"Ramona," Penny smiled sweetly. "Sheldon, it seems, neglected to pass on the invitation to dinner tonight. His mother had hoped to meet you too."

"She did?" Ramona asked curiously.

"She did?" Sheldon asked at the same time his tone more disbelieving than Ramona's.

"Yes sweetie. Once she had calmed down and the guys explained how far your work had come she seemed keen to meet Ramona. But I should warn you she is hoping to get you and Amy back together."

Ramona snorted. "Yes well of course I can come if only to explain to her that Sheldon is past such romantic nonsense and this is in fact the reason his work has improved."

Saying nothing Sheldon just looked at Ramona nodding when Penny said "His mother doesn't always look at things like that, but of course you are welcome to try explaining it too her."

73

He felt like he was caught under a spotlight. Since arriving at the restaurant Sheldon had been bombarded by questions, first his mother had demanded to know how long he had known Ramona, as Ramona tried to answer each question Mary cut her off with a fierce stare and turned to Sheldon.

"Shelly it is not like you to be so quiet, and even more unusual for you to let someone else answer a question directed at you. Now I am going home tomorrow but I refuse to leave here without answers."

So Sheldon sat shifting uncomfortably as his mother fired question after question at him. He knew she was asking questions that were not just her own as there was no way she knew anything about the work he was doing. When he turned finally and glared at his friends he could see they were all trying to look sympathetic but were in fact listening carefully to each of his answers. The only people in fact not paying any attention were Amy and the buffoon she was sat next too. For some reason this annoyed him more than the blatant eavesdropping of the others.

Finally Mary seemed to run out of steam and sat watching Sheldon.

"What?" He snapped

"I just want you to be happy Shelly." She said softly patting the hand fisted on the table in front of him.

"I know" he nodded, "but I am happy. I am doing what I have always wanted to do mother and Ramona has made that possible." This final comment thrown in almost as a challenge caused Mary to bring Ramona under her scrutiny.

"So you are taking good care of my boy?"

"He is a man. But yes of course. It is in nobodies interest for Sheldon to be unhappy in any way."

"He wasn't unhappy before." Leonard said unable to sit and listen as Ramona made it sound as if they had made Sheldon so unhappy.

"He didn't think he was unhappy no, but he also was not achieving anything. He was surrounded by people with no ambition and hell bent on making sure Sheldon didn't succeed either."

"Now hang on a minute..." Penny snapped. But Ramona threw her a glance before continuing. "His so called best friend was one of those instrumental in making Sheldon look incompetent.

No. Time once wasted reading comics and playing video games is now utilised to ensure Sheldon is at the top of the game, both mentally and physically. You must have noticed his pallor is now no longer the pasty white brought about by no sunlight, his physique is toned and lean due to exercise and a healthy diet. So whatever his 'friends' may say I would challenge that I am in fact taking better care of him."

"But he was in a loving relationship," Mary said trying to ignore the giggling Amy who was talking to Ben and still paying them no attention. "He was happy."

Ramona shrugged "I think you can see for yourself neither Amy or Sheldon appear particularly heartbroken by the change in circumstance!" Drawing a reluctant Amy into the conversation Ramona said "Amy, is it not in fact true that at your last nostalgic get together you left long before the evening was over?"

Amy shrugged

"You see. If Amy was pining for Sheldon she would surely have called or text or tried to have some sort of contact via work but nothing. He has not exactly been ringing her phone off the hook either has he?" she grinned at Penny

"How do you know that?" Penny asked frowning "How do you know they have not been talking every day?"

Ramona hesitated for the briefest second before turning her back completely on Penny and saying to Mary "Surely you can see he is happy. As his mother you know him better than anyone, does he look stressed or maltreated? He isn't a prisoner. He doesn't want that old life now. No more comic books or visits to see a bunch of monkeys at the zoo. A life of scientific recognition t_his_ is what Sheldon wants."

73

**A/N: Once again many many thanks for all the reviews and messages! Ali x**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy was silent all the way back to Los Robles in the car.

"Your quiet." Penny said gently. She knew tonight would have been hard for her friend, and she was glad she had taken Ben along to make it easier, but Penny could see the tension on Amy's face and knew she was unhappy.

"I thought Mary was going to get Meemaw to call Sheldon. I told her that was the only way we would find out what was really going on."

"I know. And Mary spoke to her, told her what was happening."

"And? Why did she not call?"

"She did, evidently she told Sheldon off for walking out on his mother, said good manners cost nothing, hence the dinner invite I am guessing, but she thinks Mary is fussing. Told her that Sheldon is a grown man and if he is happy we should leave him be."

Slumping back against the seat Amy said "That's it then. Ramona has won and Sheldon will not come back."

"Amy be positive, once he has this work stuff tied up Sheldon will be back." Leonard said more in hope than with any real conviction.

"So you are telling me once Sheldon has finished whatever he is working on physics will hold no more questions for him?"

"Well no but..."

"Exactly. Then though, he will have a Nobel to his name and everyone will want a piece of him. If what Ramona says is in fact true, and this new routine has changed him, then maybe it is us that is wrong. Perhaps we should be doing the same. He is not exactly fighting to keep us in his life is he!"

"You don't really mean that. I know you don't."

"No I don't, but I don't know what else to do."

"Call him. Amy perhaps he will listen if you call him. Maybe we don't need Meemaw."

"If that was true he would not have left. No I need to accept Sheldon doesn't need me any more."

As the car drew up in front of the apartment building Amy said "I know I said I would come in but I think maybe I would just like to go home now."

"No Amy. I don't want to give up on this." Penny said firmly and "I am not having you sat alone dwelling."

So an hour and 2 bottles of wine later it was Leonard who said "It was odd that Ramona knew Amy and Sheldon hadn't been in touch. She didn't answer did she when you asked how she knew."

"She probably has his phone confiscated." Penny said "don't you remember what she was like before."

"What was she like before?" Amy asked. "I know you said she was crazy but in what way?"

"She was just so controlling. No paint balling, no comic books, no kite flying at the park. He came knocking on my door in the middle of the night seeking help, then went to Penny for help too."

"But he isn't asking for help now is he. Before, did his work improve?"

"Yes. In fact it was only Ramona asking for recognition that gave Sheldon the balls to stand up to her."

"Its a shame she doesn't want her name on this prize too!" Penny said idly. "There is no way Sheldon would be willing to share a Nobel!"

Amy looked at Penny. "Say that again."

"I said Sheldon wouldn't share a Nobel."

Leonard and Amy shared a glance and Amy said "She wouldn't? Would she?"

Leonard said "I will speak to Gablehauser."

"What? What did I miss?" Penny looked confused.

Amy smiled for the first time since arriving at 4A. "Penny what if she is in fact doing exactly as she did before. She has him on his own now though, no one to rescue him. And perhaps she really does intend claiming the rewards with her name on the Nobel too."

"No! Leonard you need to stop her!"

"I will talk to Gablehauser, but I wonder Amy if maybe you should try talking to him, and call his Meemaw too. Maybe if you talk to her she will listen."

Nodding Amy said "I will call Sheldon first, I think you could have been onto something with what you said before Penny. I wonder If Ramona is in fact monitoring his calls."

"Lets test it. We will call him. Lets see if she reacts."

73

The following evening everyone gathered in 4A to discuss the theory that in fact Ramona was exactly how she had been before, and she was not only fooling Sheldon but all of them.

"She could be tracking his cell." Howard said, "it is not exactly hard to do."

"Can we find out, or stop her?"

"Maybe..." Howard hesitated. "What are the chances of getting hold of his phone?"

"I don't know, it is not as if we see him regularly. I was thinking we could see what we could find out ourselves then get Gablehauser involved too. He will know if Sheldon is likely to get a form from the committee. If he is then we can tell Gablehauser our theory. He wont want that woman's name on Sheldon's prize any more than Sheldon will."

"Sheldon mentioned Ramona already had a Nobel, maybe we should look into how exactly she got that too!"

Satisfied that maybe they would get some answers they sat quietly as Amy made the first contact.

"Sheldon? Hi its Amy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if my taking Ben the other night upset you or your mother. It was nice to see her again."

Sheldon was quiet causing Amy to say "Sheldon? Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry I was just not expecting to hear from you."

"I know. If you are busy I can go."

"No!" Sheldon said a little too quickly Amy thought. "No, I am glad you called. I wanted to say sorry too. It is hard when the others are there to talk. Amy I didn't mean for what we had to end as it did. The things I said, had planned for us, I meant them." He said quietly.

Amy closed her eyes. God she had missed him. "I know Sheldon. But I am pleased for you. Pleased it is working."

"Thank you Amy."

"OK, well I will let you go work, maybe though we could meet up, even if it is just a bit before you meet the others, so we can talk?"

Sheldon said a very quiet "Maybe." Causing Amy to slump in defeat; then saying a quick goodbye she disconnected before she let her heart speak and she begged him to come back. Amy placed the phone on the seat next to her and looked at Howard. "No clicking, no background noise. Nothing."

Howard shrugged. "Well the fact you asked to meet should be enough to draw a reaction if she is listening; she wont want that."

73

There was no reaction though. Feeling despondent Amy withdrew further away from the group over the following days. Staying longer at the lab meant her work was progressing but her mood and social life were not.

She knew there was a good chance Sheldon would go to the cheesecake factory that night but she couldn't face it. Sat in her office on her own, work finished but not wanting to go home; Amy logged on to her face book account. Smiling at pictures Penny had posted of Leonard in various states of drunkenness the last time she had taken him to a club Amy clicked on Sheldon's profile. Nothing new. With nothing else to do she opened twitter but again nothing. It was strange as Sheldon had taken pride in keeping his tweets regular and liked to ensure even his smallest accomplishments were broadcast.

Realising her own account had been neglected Amy wrote _**S**__**till at lab. Ricky is proving to be the most reliable man in my life.**_

As she was about to log off she noticed her followers had gone up by 1. She, unlike Sheldon, only had a handful of followers, Penny, Bernie, Sheldon, some of the people from work and Stuart who often sent her amusing messages, she was sure just to annoy Sheldon. As she looked now she saw she did indeed have new follower. _**Little **__**M**__**oths**__**'**____**S**__**urprise**_.

Amy blinked and held her breath as she clicked on the name, it couldn't be could it?

1 tweet. The date she noticed was after the first meal since he left.

_**I missed you**_.

That was it, no names, it could be anyone and it wasn't even linking to her. But unable to shake the gut feeling she had Amy stared at the screen for several minutes. Could she be right? Would he would message again?

73

"Sheldon you will be late, what are you doing?" Ramona called as she stood by the door keys in hand Wednesday morning.

Walking out of his room Sheldon nodded. "I am sorry. I just had an unexpected phone call."

"Who from?"

"My Meemaw. It would appear my friends have called her now. She was checking to see if I was OK."

Ramona frowned. "Why can they not see you are more than OK? Just because you no longer eat pizza and Chinese food on a regular basis they are treating it like an international crisis! Maybe it would do them good to change their routines. Maybe then if they focused on something other than what you are doing they may achieve something themselves."

"Yes, well, I assured my grandmother I was indeed fine. I told her of my plan to show Gablehauser my work today and she was satisfied."

"Good now lets go." Ramona snapped.

The car ride to Caltech was silent. Sheldon shifted his bag nervously and glanced at Ramona.

"Is something wrong? "

"Yes. Everyone thinks I am doing something terrible. I have helped you establish a working routine and enabled you to focus and produce your best work yet your friends and family have me as some sort of monster."

"They just don't understand. Meemaw will explain to mother. As for the others," Sheldon shrugged "they will understand soon enough."

"Yes when we have that Nobel in the case they will see." Ramona muttered.

73

Walking slowly down the corridor of Caltech Sheldon replayed Ramona's words over in his head. "When _w__e_ have the Nobel she had said. 'W_e_'. Was she expecting him to stay after he had won? The idea had never occurred to him, in fact the thought of it now filled him with horror. He had, he realised, been counting down the weeks not merely to submit his work to the university, but to going home.

As the morning progressed and he couldn't shake her words from his head Sheldon picked up the phone and called her.

"Sheldon? Is there a problem?"

"Yes... no... err, it was something you said this morning."

"OK?"

"What did you mean when you said we would have the Nobel in the case?"

"Just that, surely you want to display your prize? You have worked hard enough for it."

"So you just meant display it?"

"What did you think I meant?" Ramona asked carefully.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check."

"Sheldon go show Gablehauser your proposal. Call me when you are done and I will come get you. This is only the first stage. You need to stay focused!"

Listening to the dial tone in his ear, realising Ramona hung up Sheldon put his phone down. She was right he needed to stay focused. Gathering his work he made his way to the office of Eric Gablehauser and after knocking, shook hands with the man who had the potential to make his dreams come true.

73

2 hours later Sheldon returned to his office locked the door and sat at his desk. It had been a long day. He sat listening to Gablehauser telling him how proud they were of him, words he hadn't heard that often, he had nodded and tried to smile as he had been assured the tenure was his, but all the while he was hearing his Grandmothers voice.

_Moonpie if you are happy then I am happy. I know this is what you have wanted for so long. I just ask one thing. I want you to think about after. After you have your prize. Who will you celebrate with? Who do you want to share this with? Because Sheldon if it isn't Ramona then you need to be very careful. You are about to loose your friends Moonpie, and even though you let on like you only have a room-mate to pay rent and 'put up' with his girlfriend I know that really they are more than that._

_As for that girl of yours... well Moonpie I need to tell you if you had treated me as you have treated her I would not be waiting with welcoming arms to celebrate with you._

Sheldon shuddered. Was Meemaw right? He wanted more than anything to think not, but when had she ever been wrong. She knew him better than anyone. While his mother sought to bend him, Meemaw encouraged and nurtured. For her to call again was bad enough but as he continued to reflect on her words he knew he had been avoiding facing the very things she had presented before him.

With these thoughts and Ramona's 'we' comment earlier Sheldon knew he would not sleep quite so peacefully tonight.

73

Amy lost count of the number of times she logged onto twitter that day. Her work, which had been progressing so well, suddenly forgotten as she contemplated her earlier discovery. Was it a discovery though?

Sighing she logged off and grabbed her purse. If it was Sheldon, and it was a big if, then him setting up that account was obviously something he had done before they split up.

But the message, that was after.

And, Amy pondered, as it was on this account was that because he didn't want Ramona finding it?

As she drove home Amy let the idea go round and round in her head until arriving back in her apartment where she dropped her bag and coat and rushed to her laptop. Waiting for it to start up she made put some water on to boil then abandoning it and pouring herself a glass of wine she set her down in front of the computer. Logging on to twitter this time she set herself up with a new id. Soon '**L****ittle ****M****oths****'****S****urprise**' had one follower. Amy knew all she could do now was wait and see if her instinct was right.

73

**A/N: Well I am stilled astounded by the number of reviews and messages and the varying opinions on this little story! Thank you everyone! Due to the sad event of having to go back to work updates may become a bit more sporadic but I hope you will stay with me.**

**Ali x**


	8. Chapter 8

Something was different. Ramona couldn't place what it was but since he had called her earlier she felt a definite change in Sheldon. Now as she watched him eat the salad and grilled chicken she saw his eyes flick back to his phone.

"Are you waiting for a call?"

"No, just thinking" Sheldon muttered.

"So it went well at work today?" Ramona tried again. Normally Sheldon was quite happy to discuss his trips to Caltech, but today he was particularly quiet and she was beginning to suspect he was hiding something.

"Yes it was fine, Gablehauser seemed happy, said he would go over the work then make sure the relevant forms were completed. He mentioned tenure."

"Do you want tenure though?" Ramona frowned.

"What?" Sheldon now turned his full attention to Ramona. "Of course I do. It will ensure I have job security, and a level of kudos that will make Kripke positively green with envy!" Sheldon smirked.

"Kripke? Job security? Sheldon can you hear yourself. If you get a Nobel, Caltech will become a distant memory. You will be able to work here without giving stupid lectures, you will be able to travel to the top universities around the world inspiring the young minds of tomorrow, what you wont be doing is bickering with Kripke and having green jello from the canteen. And you wont need tenure because the prize money will ensure you can pick and choose what you do and when you do it!"

"I like jello." Sheldon muttered. Then more assertively, "If I am successful and am fortunate enough to win a Nobel I have no intention of leaving my job."

Shrugging Ramona said "We can discuss it later cant we, lets focus on winning first! Now as you appear such a fan of jello how about I run to the store and get some?"

Watching her grin at his shrug and nod then grab her purse, Sheldon continued to finish his food as she left. As soon as he heard the front door close however Sheldon dropped his fork and reached for his phone. It had been as Ramona had arrived to collect him from work he had seen the email on his phone. It was a notification on a twitter follower. Opening it now Sheldon nodded with a certain amount of satisfaction. Of course she had found it. Amy Farrah Fowler was not like everyone else.

As he opened his own account he clicked on his 1 follower and saw they had also made one post..

**BiologyRocks: Missing my best friend and cuddle bunny! :-(**

Dear lord, it was definitely her. Only Amy could use that ridiculous name for him, plus an emoticon face and still convey a message in just a few words!

Sheldon realised he had been sat grinning at the screen for several minutes. He should reply, but what should he say? Like him she had not referred too, or linked him, to the tweet. Perhaps she was checking to see if it was really him.

As he typed, then deleted, then retyped a message he heard the front door slam. Shutting down the application quickly without hitting send Sheldon walked back to see Ramona unpacking the shopping.

"You bought more than jello?"

"Yes, I thought we should celebrate. So I bought jello, but also wine and cola and snacks. I thought we could watch some TV."

Blinking in confusion at her sudden change in attitude Sheldon blurted, "I don't drink wine."

"No, the wine was for me. I thought you could have the cola and we could watch the science channel. There is a programme on Einstein tonight."

Nodding Sheldon tucked his cell into his pocket and went to retrieve a can of soda and a glass. As he sat on the sofa he realised he had been here weeks and weeks and had not watched TV once.

"Ramona I need to up my days at the university." Sheldon said once she was sat next to him and the programme had started.

"Why?" Ramona tore her gaze from the TV and stared at him, "surely your time there should be decreasing."

"Well in theory you would think so, but while you were shopping I got to thinking. If what you say is in fact true then I need to fulfil my contractual obligations. If I teach twice a week I should have met these obligations by the end of next month. Now if I teach every Wednesday and Friday I was thinking I could also maybe stay at my apartment Friday and therefore get my friends off your back too."

Snorting Ramona said "Oh I don't think that will be necessary. I really have no interest in what they think. No, I agree maybe increasing your lecturing duties is not a bad idea, but I am shocked you would be willing to sacrifice all you have achieved so readily to fall back into old bad habits. Tell me Sheldon, are you missing your comics or is it the lack of take away food that is getting to you? You know I thought you were stronger than that. Maybe I was wrong."

Blinking in shock at the sudden venom in her tone Sheldon said "I miss my friends. I don't think that is such a bad thing to admit, even Meemaw said..."

"Oh! Your beloved Meemaw has been calling again. You know what Sheldon I was only trying to help."

Ignoring the TV completely now Sheldon said "I know. But as _you_ so rightly told my mother I am an adult. Everyone is treating me like a child. I am not a child. I can choose where I live and who I talk too."

"OK, so if you increase your days to 2 days a week and spend your weekend playing with your 'man toys' then you will miss 4 working days. Do you think you can still achieve?"

"Errr... I don't see why not."

"OK well I will rewrite your schedule accordingly."

And standing and moving to her desk Ramona left Sheldon string blankly at the TV alone.

73

"Sheldon! How come you are here on a Friday?"

"Does your wardern know you are out?" Howard grinned.

"Very funny! I have increased my lecturing days to 2 per week for the near future. And as my second day happens to fall on a Friday I thought maybe I could participate in a little vintage video games with you tonight." Sheldon smiled hopefully.

"Oh buddy, we have plans." Leonard groaned. "Penny got us all tickets for the play she is in at her acting class."

"You can come as Raj date." Howard grinned.

"Hey! I thought you were going to be my date." Raj protested.

"Yeah well things change, get used to it! Bernie got the night off so Penny got her a ticket and Amy agreed to come too with Ben too."

"Well I think I will just go home then." Sheldon said quietly.

"No Sheldon," Leonard protested, "come. It'll be good we can come home and play games after."

"No its OK, it was only an idea and I have already missed a day of proper work by being here today, so I can catch up tonight."

"Next week?" Leonard asked knowing the stubborn set of Sheldon's jaw meant he wasn't likely to give in. "Next week will can make sure the girls are busy and throw an all nighter."

"Really?" Sheldon began to smile hopefully. "OK. I will check Ramona has nothing booked." and jumping up with a smile and a wave he practically ran back to his office.

"Sometimes it is like he never left." Howard grinned.

"Yeah and then he makes a comment about that psycho and I want to kidnap him myself." Leonard shook his head.

"He looked so sad when you mentioned Amy and Ben." Raj sighed, "I like Ben, but I still think Sheldon and Amy were made for each other."

Rolling his eyes Howard said "Lets just make sure we make next Friday a Sheldon approved night. We need to use it to make sure he can see what he is missing."

73

Amy put her phone on the bench next to the brain sample she was in the middle of dissecting and set to work. She was ignoring the fact she now had the phone with her permanently. As she made her first incision she mentally went through her wardrobe to decide what to wear to Pennys play. Before she knew it she had her outfit planned and the brain neatly dissected. As she examined the results she jumped when her phone vibrated next to her. Pulling off her gloves she reached for her phone.

A tweet! She knew he would not be able to resist.

** BiologyRocks I cannot agree with your name, but I am glad you have chosen to follow me.**

Amy smiled. **L****ittle****M****oths****S****urprise maybe it was my fascination with small winged insect****s**** that drew me to your name. Your tl is not exactly riveting!**

** BiologyRocks I assume my 'tl' is my time-line? Maybe now I have a 'follower' it will become more interesting.**

Sitting on the stool Amy tried to decide how she could ask how he was without dropping this pretence. As she waited he tweeted again.

**D****isappointed my plans for tonight ****have**** f****al****l****en**** through**.

She was almost scared to ask what he had been hoping to do, and as he did not link her she did not reply. When 5 minutes later he hadn't typed any more, and Amy cursed herself for lack of planning, resolving to think of how she could use this contact better.

By the time she had finished work, got home and ready for the evening then met the others at the cheesecake factoryshe was more than ready for the glass of wine placed in front of her by the waitress. She let the conversation flow over her as she ate and drank, and was grateful she had her friends.

"Amy, are you ready?" Ben said next to her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry yes." Smiling she stood and reached for her bag.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"I just thought the talk of Sheldon at dinner may have upset you? You have been awfully quiet."

"Of Sheldon? What talk?" Amy asked confused.

"Raj was moaning about lack of a date and saying if Howard and Leonard hadn't frightened him away he could have had Sheldon accompany him."

"Sheldon was coming?"

"Evidently. But he changed his mind."

Amy frowned. _Plans falling through_ the tweet had said. Had he assumed she knew? He could have been here now, yet he wasnt and he said he was disappointed.

As she let Ben lead her to their seats Amy itched to ask more questions. Excusing herself she made her way to the bathroom and sent a tweet.

**Seeing my bestie in a play is always a treat, wish my sweet baboo was here to enjoy it with me though. **

She hoped he understood.

73

"Amy I don't know if the guys told you but they have spoken to Gablehauser. He has read Sheldon's work and the university are excited. They have submitted an application to the Nobel committee. Sheldon is one step closer to his dream and hopefully coming home!"

"Well that s not exactly a surprise is it. I mean he has been telling us it was likely."

"Yes well Leonard explained our concerns about Ramona to Gablehauser and he made sure he filled in the form himself, just Sheldon's name."

"And if Ramona submits a form too?"

"Well I don't know exactly how it works," Penny admitted "but Leonard seems to think Caltech hold more sway and even if Ramona submits or gets someone to submit with her name too a single claim for Sheldon should at least force questions to be asked with regard the actual work. And lets face no-one can talk science like Sheldon."

Nodding Amy said "I heard the guys were talking about a boys night Friday."

"Yeah Leonard is so excited," Penny rolled her eyes. "You'd think Sheldon was a royal visitor the detail the guys are going too, food, a trip to the comic book store, his favourite games."

Amy smiled. "He will enjoy it."

"You haven't heard from him at all sweetie?" Penny asked gently.

"No." Amy shook her head.

For some reason she did not want to share the new twitter account she had made, or her suspicions about Sheldon's bid to communicate.

"Well I am sure when this prize business is sorted he will want to be here, where he belongs."

"Maybe." Amy shrugged.

"Shall we have girls night Friday?" Penny asked hoping this may cheer Amy.

"OK, but can we do it at mine?"

"Sure bestie, whatever you want."

73


	9. Chapter 9

The following week Amy was disappointed to receive no further tweets from 'LittleMothsSurprise'.

She was 99% sure it was Sheldon and had hoped he would give her some idea as to what was happening in his life, he had started the account after all.

By Friday she was a mix of frustrated and depressed. The thought of girls night even was not holding much appeal, especially as she could not stop thinking of Sheldon at 4A.

By the time lunch time came around Amy was poised to cancel girls night altogether, maybe she would stay late at work, then she could get the work finished without interruption and more importantly not have to listen to her friends talk about the men in their lives.

As she sat now looking at her very uninspiring sandwich, with its wilting salad on the side, she was delighted to see her phone light up telling her she had a call.

"Amy, hi! Listen I know we are meant to be coming to yours tonight but can you come to the cheesecake factory instead. I have to work until 10. I am working bar though so free drinks."

Amy smiled. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. "Is Bernie coming?"

"No," Penny laughed, "because Howard is spending the night with the guys Bernie has been put on Mrs Wolowitz duty! She has to go to diner then take her to her aqua aerobics class!"

"Poor Bernie!" Amy grinned. "OK then bestie you have a deal. I will see you tonight at 7."

73

Sheldon was tired. He had worked non stop all week and for some reason Ramona had barely left his side. On Wednesday she had even spent the day at Caltech, supposedly to check things were on schedule with Gablehauser, but Sheldon had a feeling she was really just keeping an eye on him.

Today though, Friday, he had managed to convince her what with lectures, then a meeting with the rest of the physics department, he would be pretty tied up all day. Reluctantly she had left him in Caltech car-park and, he noticed, waited until he was inside the building before driving away.

Was she expecting him to go somewhere else? It didn't make sense, Sheldon thought. All week she had quizzed him. Who had he spoken to? Who called who? Had he seen anyone when running? It was as if she was keeping him away from people on purpose but she had assured him all along he was free to leave; so he really couldn't understand what she was suddenly so nervous about.

But tonight he would have a night free of questions, just Chinese food, video games and the company of his friends. As tired as he was Sheldon was excited.

At lunch he went in search of Leonard to check they were indeed having Chinese for dinner.

"Don't worry," Leonard grinned, "I placed the order already. In fact when I placed your order for tangerine chicken they were so excited I think you have a real chance of them getting the order right tonight!"

"Excellent" Sheldon nodded. "So will we be leaving at 5?"

"Sure, but we thought we would go to the comic book store first."

"Why? Its Friday. Friday is vintage video game night not comic book night."

"I know Sheldon, we just thought you might like to go say hi to Stuart. But we don't have too."

"No, that's fine. If you have made plans..."

Grinning Leonard nodded satisfied. "OK then. I will come get you at 5."

73

Following his friends up the stairs to his former apartment, comic book store bag in his hand, Sheldon felt content. As he waited for Leonard to unlock the door he couldn't help let his gaze fall on the apartment opposite. It was strange being back here, but as his ears strained to hear noise from the other apartment he realised he had hoped Penny would use tonight's events to have a girls night.

"Is Penny working?" He asked as casually as he could.

Balancing his own bag plus the Chinese food Leonard finally got he key in to he door as he shook his head and answered. "Yes. She was meant to be having a girls night at Amy's but Bernie cried off."

"Why?"

"Well I think she actually drew the short straw to be honest. As Howard was coming here Bernie had to take care of Mrs Wolowitz."

"Oh."

Leonard stopped and looked at Sheldon. "Amy is meeting her at the cheesecake factory I think. They were not going to be aver there anyway."

Sheldon shrugged and not replying made his way past Leonard into the apartment. As he slowly into his spot on the sofa he smiled. "Ahhh!" he sighed.

"Missed it?" Leonard grinned.

Sheldon sighed then refocusing said, "No I have just had a long day."

"If you say so buddy!" Leonard laughed. Bringing the food to the table he said sheepishly "I may have been a little overoptimistic about your chicken."

As Sheldon looked into his container he couldn't help but smile. "I guess it wouldn't have been normal Friday night if they got it right!" As Sheldon and Leonard began to eat the door opened and Raj and Howard came in.

"You started without us!" Raj stated indignantly.

"It is 8.04 Raj. We should have started playing video games 4 minutes ago."

"I thought you had abandoned that schedule." Howard grinned.

"Howard we all need to eat, the need for a timetable ensures we a do not starve and b fit in eating, comfort breaks and a suitable amount of game playing to ensure we are all happy."

Grinning Howard nodded. "It's good to have you back buddy!"

73

The noise from the living room, shouting and gun fire, echoed into the hall outside and as Amy guided a drunken Penny towards her door she couldn't help unknowingly mirror Sheldon's early glance at the door opposite. Finally getting the door open and Penny over to the sofa Amy moved to fill the kettle and begin to make Penny some coffee. "I am not sure how I was drinking the free drinks yet you are drunk." Amy mused.

"Cos you had food." Penny mumbled.

"You haven't eaten?" Amy frowned. Opening the fridge then various cupboards she said "You have no food! How do you survive with no food?"

"Leonard feeds me! Leonard loves me!"

"Yes I know he does." Amy muttered rolling her eyes. She did not want to have to go across the hall to see if they had food, so grabbing the phone she ordered pizza, then taking the coffee to Penny she said, "Come on drink this. Food will be here soon."

Sitting up straighter Penny said "Thanks bestie."

"So are the guys definitely staying over all night?" Amy asked, trying to make the enquiry casual while calculating having to open the door for pizza deliveries as Sheldon, Raj and Howard exited the apartment opposite.

"Yeah. They had sleeping bags and everything." Penny sniggered. "I swear if I didn't know they were geniuses I would have my doubts."

Amy smiled knowing exactly what penny meant, yet even with all that had happened between her and Sheldon she knew she still missed his talk of star wars or his latest comic book purchase. The enthusiasm he brought to the things he loved which she had so fervently hoped would one day include her too. Standing, as if to physically move away from the thoughts dragging her down, she went to fetch some water, that Penny did at least seem to be well stocked in, and was more than grateful for the knock at the door signalling the arrival of food.

As she opened the door, money in hand she was surprised that the delivery guy was staring backwards at 4A.

"Hi" she smiled, drawing his attention to her for the first time.

"Oh hi, I had this address but we normally have this order for across the hall."

"No you have it right." Amy assured him. Not wanting to stand in the doorway any longer than necessary she handed over the money before going back inside.

The rest of the evening was, Amy thought, thankfully uneventful. Penny ate and they watched the notebook. Then realising how late it was Amy agreed to stay over. There was no point going home anyway she thought ruefully, I wont get any work done now.

73

"Sheldon I thought the idea of having an all night gaming session was we played all night!" Leonard pointed out.

"Yes I know but I keep thinking of my bed and my room and..."

"And you want to sleep in there. OK, but then you have to get up and make us french toast in the morning!"

Ignoring the gleeful laughter and agreeing comments from his other two friends Sheldon nodded without comment.

"You will?" Leonard confirmed surprised Sheldon had agreed so readily.

"Yes. I haven't had french toast in the longest time and it really is not a punishment especially if I get to sleep in my bed too!"

So cheerfully making his way back down the hallway to his room Sheldon stood for a few minutes in the doorway. He had with him his Friday night pyjamas and tomorrows clothes, all in his backpack so the empty wardrobes didn't faze him. As he gazed at the framed superhero's on his wall and the boxes of neatly stored comic books Sheldon smiled.

He had missed his room. It was only now, sat on the edge of his bed, that he realised just how much.

Grabbing the bag he hastily made his way to the bathroom and washing and changing he went back to his room and climbed into bed. How had he thought a plain room was more restful? The familiar belongings were like friends themselves. Laying back and closing his eyes Sheldon reflected on the evening. He had really enjoyed it. The gentle teasing of his friends, the game playing and the food seemed so far away from the life he had been leading lately. The only things that had been niggling at him was the thought that he heard Amy and Penny. He knew Penny had been working and he was pretty sure, from what the others had said, that even if they had girls night now Amy never came here.

Was he just fantasising about hearing her voice because being here reminded him of what he had missed? Now in the dark he let himself remember once more how close Amy and himself had got. Was he missing that too?

If he was honest he knew for certain he missed her friendship, that was something he could not hide, but the intimacy?

Yes he did he realised. He missed seeing her smile which made her eyes sparkle. He missed the little touches she gave him as if checking he was close and he missed the nights when it was just the two of them and he was able to let go of the inhibitions that had bound him so tightly for many years. Yes they may have been taking things slow by other peoples standards, but for him the kissing and touching were things he treasured.

As sleep overtook him he thought of Meemaw's words once more and wondered if she was right. Had he taken a risk for his career so big he had lost Amy forever?

73

"Penny!" Amy shook the sleeping blonde gently.

"Ames what?" Penny grumbled.

"I'm going home. I need to get some work done and I want to avoid the guys."

Mumbling Penny rolled over.

"There is cold pizza in the fridge," Amy said "and drink water today!"

Another mumble was all she was offered, so gathering her things Amy left the apartment quietly. She needed a shower and clean clothes. She had slept in a night shirt of Pennys, but putting on yesterdays clothes was not something she relished and the thought of a hot shower, some cereal and coffee seemed much more inviting than cold pizza and water which was all Penny had to offer.

As she reached the bottom flight of stairs Amy silently said a grateful prayer for having managed to avoid Sheldon. Getting into her car and driving away she did not notice Ramona pull up behind. She didn't see the look of angry realisation that Amy had just left Los Robles too.

73

He had lied! Ramona could not believe she had let this happen. Why had she not kept a closer watch on the girlfriend? Knowing things were very close to slipping away from her Ramona decided she needed to make sure this did not happen again.

73

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support in this story! The reviews are much less scary now ;-)**

**Ali x**


	10. Chapter 10

Ramona sat in the darkened living room listening to the silence. A plan, what she needed was a concrete plan that she could enforce to ensure this past weekends near disaster didn't happen again.

Since arriving home Sheldon had been his normal self. He had done his washing, completed his work and gone for a run. Watching him closely the only difference Ramona could see was he did not leave his phone lying around now. In fact thinking about it she realised he had been more cautious with it for a while.

Now, sat alone, knowing he was in bed and at least for now not being influence by anyone who may persuade him what he was doing was wrong, Ramona knew she needed to think fast.

Booting the laptop into life Ramona began reviewing the information she had gathered on Amy Farrah Fowler. Even reading it back now Ramona shrugged. How on earth this dull creature could be either an attractive proposition to someone as intelligent as Sheldon, or indeed a threat to her plan, seemed hard to believe. Maybe she had misjudged what she had seen. She would question Sheldon further in the morning.

Not wanting to take any unnecessary risks though Ramona decided to tighten up the hold she had on Sheldon, at least for now. A few emails later and a satisfied Ramona made her way through the darkened house to bed.

73

"I'm sorry I am not sure I understand." Sheldon said slowly the following morning.

"What's not to understand. Gablehauser called, he has spoken to the board and they are happy for you to call your lecturing duty finished."

"But why? Am I not still employed by Caltech?" A note of panic creeping into his voice Sheldon looked desperately around for a phone so he could call the university himself.

"Yes of course. And they are pleased with your work. I am guessing they just want to ensure you are fully focused and able to complete your work."

"But I only spoke to Gablehauser Friday."

"I am just passing on a message Sheldon. You should be pleased. No more pointless trips taking up your time. You can fully focus on your work."

Nodding Sheldon said a quiet "OK." And standing went to return to his room.

"Where are you going?" Ramona asked, she had been expecting the news to generate a barrage of questions not meek acceptance.

"For a run. I need to process this news then I can return and work. That's the whole point isn't it."

Waiting for Sheldon to change and leave for his run Ramona went into his room. It was spotless as always. Clothes neatly folded or hanging in order he proposed to wear them. Books, all science, neatly shelved. As she looked to the desk she saw his lap top but no phone. Frowning she moved to the bag he had by the side of the desk and with no thought to invading his privacy she began searching in earnest for his phone. 15 minutes later and still no phone she had to draw the conclusion he had taken it with him. But why?

Was he calling _her_? Or, and this was possibly worse, calling Gablehauser?

Making her way back to the living room Ramona knew she had to put a stop to this. On his return Sheldon went to take a shower. This time she saw he left his cell on the side. Checking the water was still running Ramona took the phone and moving to her room took out the memory chip and sim card; she replaced the phone carefully with a sim card that she knew was faulty.

Knowing he would now not be able to contact his friends, nor they him, she was able to fully focus on the next stage of her plan.

73

"Leonard have you heard from Sheldon?" Penny asked Tuesday evening as she sat next to her boyfriend in his apartment.

"No, but I guess we will see him tomorrow why?"

"Because Amy is worried. She has tried to call him and did not get a reply."

"Maybe Ramona was about. You know what she is like."

"I know and I suggested that to Amy too but she seemed really worried."

"Is she coming over tonight?"

"No, I asked her, told her Bernie was coming but she said she had work to do."

Shrugging Leonard moved to get some drinks ready just as the door opened and Raj, Howard and Bernie appeared.

"Hi guys!" Penny grinned shifting over so Bernadette could sit next to her, "You OK?"

"No! Howie you have to tell them."

"Bernie!"

"No Howard. I don't care what the circumstances where or how likely or unlikely the truth of the situation is, you have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Penny asked curiously.

"Howard overheard Gablehauser on the phone. He is sure he was talking to Ramona."

"But I don't know for certain!" Howard interjected. "And if I am wrong and I misunderstood the whole conversation then we could make things a whole lot worse."

"What did you hear Howard?" Penny demanded

"Well I heard Gablehauser saying they were sorry Sheldon felt that way. That his sudden change of heart was unlike him. Then he said as soon as they had any news from the committee they would contact her."

"You definitely heard Sheldon's name mentioned?"

"Yes."

"You are sure?"

"Yes! Look why the sudden concern he was fine Friday."

"Because Amy is worried she hasn't heard from him."

"None of us have. For months!"

"I know but, and don't quote me on this, but I think Amy and him may have been talking?"

"Really?" Raj asked excitedly "So he hasn't given up on love!"

"Raj shut up!" Leonard said, then to Penny "Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I had, listen I am going to go call her from mine. Tell her what Howard heard."

Then leaving the others staring after her Penny crossed the hall to make her call.

73

"And he heard Sheldon's name? Definitely?"

"Yes, I checked. But Amy what does it mean?"

"I think Ramona has figured out I was talking to him."

"You were?"

"Yes," Amy admitted reluctantly. "Well kind of. He set up a new twitter account and I found it and although we had only exchanged a few messages I was hoping maybe I could find out if things were OK."

"So how the hell did she find out?"

"I don't know Penny" Amy sighed, "but if she has and has blocked that and any other form of communication then I think this is a lot more serious than Sheldon just wanting to get a Nobel."

"Do you think he is in danger?"

"Not really, but I think he is probably unaware of just how deluded she is. And it worries me what lengths she will go too to keep him there."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. If he isn't going into work even then I am not sure how we contact him. Let me think about it, and if the guys have any thoughts let me know."

"OK, but Amy don't sit on your own worrying. You can always come here."

"I know bestie," Amy smiled, "but I really do have work to do." Saying goodbye Penny went to tell the others what Amy had told her.

"I bet she saw Amy leave here Saturday!" Penny said, banging her hand in frustration onto Leonard's knee causing him to jump and glare. "If she came to collect Sheldon and saw Amy leave she may have thought Amy and Sheldon were together. She will not like that and it would explain why she wants to keep him away."

The tone for the rest of the evening was muted as they contemplated just how to get round Ramona's plans.

73

Sheldon was not aware of his phone not working until the following day. He had completed his work early and was sat contemplating whether or not to broach the subject of Caltech again with Ramona. He really did want to continue going, even if only to keep some contact with his old life. Reaching for the phone on the side he hit the icon to connect him to the internet but nothing happened. It was after several attempts Sheldon realised it was the phone, not the network, that was the problem. Trying to send an email then a text all proved fruitless. Hitting the phone icon he tried to call the house phone. Nothing. Leaving the room and entering the living room he took the main phone and tried calling his cell. Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Ramona asked entering the room and seeing Sheldon with 2 phones in his hand.

"My phone seems to be broken. It was fine yesterday."

"Well next time I go into town I will take it in to get fixed, luckily for you you are working here full time so you can use the main phone." Ramona replied casually.

Sheldon nodded, unable to deny the logic in her argument and not wanting to say he really wanted to tweet Amy. As the thought went through his head he realised his laptop would suffice for now at least, so smiling at Ramona he said, "Thanks. You are right. And I guess it is one less distraction." Then placing the broken phone on the work surface he returned to his room.

Once there he quickly logged onto the internet and sent a tweet.

** LittleMothsSurprise my phone is not working so I cannot communicate as I was. I hope biology is treating you well.**

Looking at his message he realised how lame it sounded but to write 'I keep waking up thinking of you,' or 'I thought I heard your voice' sounded worse so he hit send and just hoped she saw and understood.

He was meant to be calling Meemaw today too. Deciding he would not email but call from the house phone later Sheldon set about organising his notes. With the majority of his research complete he wanted to make sure each and everyone of the stages were catalogued and in order should anyone question the legitimacy of his findings. So happily filing his paper work into colour coordinated folders, Sheldon was surprised when 2 hours later Ramona knocked on the door.

"You look happy." She noted, amazed a grown man could indeed look so happy sat cross legged on the floor putting paper into coloured folders.

"Yes I am!" Sheldon smiled.

"I just came to tell you lunch is ready."

"Oh, OK." Placing the paper in his hands down Sheldon stood and followed Ramona back to the kitchen. Sitting eating in companionable silence Sheldon said "How long have you lived here?" He realised he had absolutely no idea about Ramona's background.

"2 years." Ramona answered, "after I won I bought this house."

Nodding Sheldon said "That makes sense. Do you not get lonely here on your own though?"

"I am not on my own, you are here."

"Yes for now I am, but what about before."

"Well I did live with someone before. And it was OK, but things change and it was time to move on."

Nodding Sheldon made no further comment. The living arrangements of other people did not really interest him, although the thought of living alone always fascinated him. Amy did it and seemed happy. He liked having a room mate, someone to share his interests. Amy, he realised, had a balance. She was able to fit into his world seamlessly but was happy to have her own space too. As he sat chewing he contemplated what it would be like living alone. Maybe it was just a case of having a bigger room. His space now was his bedroom. He could choose to enter or leave it when he sought company. Living alone would be like that, choosing to leave that apartment to join others when you so desired. Maybe that was not so bad.

Rinsing his plate Sheldon returned to his room. Sitting back down on the floor he continued sorting papers. It was only hearing the front door close that made him stand and look out of the window. Seeing Ramona getting into her car Sheldon decided now would be a good time to call Meemaw.

"Moonpie! I thought you had forgotten me!"

"Meemaw you know I could never forget you. I am late because my cell phone is broken and I wanted privacy to chat."

"How did you break your phone?"

"I don't know," Sheldon sighed, "it is inconvenient but as I am here now all the time I can use this phone."

"You are not going to work?" Meemaw sounded more than a little surprised. "You love your job Sheldon, don't give it up."

"I wont give it up but I am close Meemaw."

"Its just a prize Sheldon. There is more to life than prizes. We have spoken about this before."

"I know." Sheldon admitted quietly.

"Are you seeing your friends still?"

"Yes." Sheldon grinned "I stayed at the apartment at the weekend. We had fun, I slept in my room we played games and went to the comic book store."

"Did you see Amy?" Meemaw asked gently.

"No she was with Penny."

"But you keep in contact? She is still talking to you."

"Yes. We communicate. Well we did until my phone broke."

"Sheldon don't let that be an excuse for breaking ties. If this works and you win your precious prize you will still need friends, maybe more so."

"Meemaw do you not want me to win?" Sheldon sounded hurt and confused. Meemaw had always been his biggest advocate yet now she sounded disapproving.

"Sheldon I just want you to be happy and I am worried."

"I am OK Meemaw. I really am."

73

**A/N: OK before I run for cover I know this chapter is Ramona heavy; but for Sheldon to come to his senses and realise what is going on I am afraid she will feature a little bit more in the next few chapters. **

**Now I am going to duck behind a rock and wait for the hating on me to end ;-)**

**Ali x**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday morning and Amy fumbled with her keys to get through the door. She could hear her phone ringing and what with the shopping bags she was carrying and the keys she just couldn't get the damned door open. As she lurched towards the ringing phone grabbing it just in time she gasped "Yes? Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Amy Farrah fowler?"

"Yes. Whose calling please?"

"Amy I am Sheldon's grandmother. I hope you do not mind my calling Sheldon's room-mate for your number but I am worried and he said you are too."

"Meemaw hello!" Amy was stunned momentarily, then composing herself said "of course I don't mind you calling and yes I am worried. I have been trying to contact Sheldon buy I am having no luck."

"Sheldon told me his phone broke."

"Hmmmm. Yes he said as much in a message he got to me. But I find the whole thing suspicious."

"I agree. For all his physics smarts my Moonpie is far to naive about people. Amy do you have any idea why he has stopped going into work?"

"No Sheldon loves his job. Penny thinks Ramona may have seen me leave the building Saturday when she came to collect Sheldon. She may have drawn the conclusion I had been with Sheldon. In fact she could not be further from the truth but if she is as paranoid as we suspect her breaking his phone and keeping him away from his friends sounds likely."

"Amy you say you have been in contact with him. Can you tell him of your suspicions?"

"I don't think he would listen. When he first left everyone tried to warn him but all he is seeing is Nobel."

"This is what I feared." Meemaw sighed sadly.

"Leonard, Howard and Raj think Ramona may have tricked her way into winning the prize before they are looking into it. But to tell you the truth other than check he is physically OK I am not sure what I can do if Sheldon is happy where he is."

"No, I understand, I had hoped he may have made the effort to maintain his contact with you more than he actually has. OK. Amy I am sorry my grandson has treated you like this. I hope when he eventually comes to his senses he realises what he has risked."

"Yes, well..." Amy was not sure how to respond saying finally. "It has been lovely to speak to you as Sheldon talks of you so fondly, its just sad it is about this."

"I agree dear. Hopefully between us we can make Moonpie see what a fool he is being."

"With a Nobel as our competitor I am not sure this is a fight either of us can win." Amy acknowledged sadly. Then saying goodbye she gathered up the belongings she had dropped when running for the phone.

She had spoken to Meemaw! She had dreamed of meeting the lady who held such a big place in Sheldon heart so to speak to her was a wonderful thing she just felt incredibly sad that it was not over something more pleasant.

Needing to tell someone Amy first picked up her phone and called Penny.

"Hi Ames. You OK?"

"Yes. Penny guess who just called me?"

"Meemaw!" Penny laughed.

"You knew?"

"Well I was at Leonard's when she called there. He said she sounded worried."

"Yes she is. And she wanted me to tell Sheldon of our concerns but I really don't think it will make a difference. You know how stubborn he is."

"I know sweetie, I said to Leonard we need to have a plan, something more definite than taking him to dinner to see what he is missing. We need evidence against Ramona and we need it to be good."

"Yes I think you are right bestie. The only ting that will make him realise what she is up too is cold hard facts."

Well the gu"ys have gone out minus their kites so I am hoping they do not get distracted and actually get some information today. Why don't you come over later and we can see what we have found."

"OK thanks Penny."

73

"That cant be possible." Penny said looking shocked at the news the men had just delivered.

"Well we checked several places and all the evidence suggests its true."

"So you are saying Ramona was a secretary for an publishing hiouse, she did nothing more than type publicity information yet she came out of it a Nobel prize winner?"

"It would seem so." Raj nodded. "Now we have arranged to meet the author tomorrow but even that is more complicated than it sounds."

"Why?"

"Because now they are in a hospital. It would seem they have had some kind of break down and need full time medical care."

"Son of a – !" Penny shouted jumping up and pacing the room, "I thought she wanted the money, but if she hurts Sheldon..."

"Penny!" Leonard hissed and nodded at Amy.

"Oh Ames. I'm sorry. Look Sheldon will be OK."

"Like the author is you mean? Look I don't want to be the one who has to tell Mary or Meemaw there precious Moonpie is in hospital. Sheldon is never going to see past that stupid medal. He would even give her the money probably. If we are all honest Sheldon only ever does what Sheldon wants for Sheldon. He came to games night but why? Because he missed his room and comics and game playing. Has he called you since?"

"His phone is broken." Raj said matter of defensively.

"OK, so has he emailed?"

"Well no but..."

"No buts Raj, he could have called because he called Meemaw. He could have emailed because he messaged me his phone was broken but he hasn't asked for help he hasn't asked how anyone is and he never will." Then standing Amy said "I'm sorry. Look I am not giving up on him, I cant but I cant pretend like he is a victim either. Not any more."

Leaving a room of stunned faces staring after her Amy left.

73

** BiologyRocks: Disappointed that some people cant see what is before there eyes. **

Amy sent the tweet in anger. She was mad at herself for feeling so upset that Sheldon had not made more effort to call, she was mad he was willing to let her and his friends worry; but even more so his grandmother. But that they all seemed to still willing to believe he was some innocent victim left her feeling isolated.

Throwing her phone down Amy went to take a shower. By the time she had got out, dried her hair and put on her comfy pyjamas she had calmed down a little. Of course she wouldn't walk away from Sheldon. But she was finding it increasingly difficult to listen to the others make excuses for him. No, she needed to do something now.

Pulling up the Nobel committee website Amy began researching award winners in the category of literacy. After searching for half an hour and finding no evidence of Ramona's name anywhere Amy was confused. Sheldon was convinced Ramona was a prize winner and Penny said she had seen the award herself. So why was her name not mentioned? Printing of a list of the names that were listed Amy went back onto twitter.

** BiologyRocks: hopes littleMothsSurprise can message me soon.**

She needed a date, if Sheldon could at least give her that then maybe she had a chance of finding some real evidence as to what Ramona was doing.

She was rewarded when Sheldon replied almost instantly.

** littleMothsSurprise: Hi BiologyRocks, why are you disappointed?**

** BiologyRocks: littleMothsSurprise I need your help, I know you are happy but Meemaw is worried. She called me. She wants details of Ramona's award. What year did she win?**

** littleMothsSurprise: Meemaw called? Is she OK? I will call her. As to the date I am not sure. **

Amy frowned. Before replying. **The certificate from the king ****that wet with the medal ****should have a date.**

Sheldon again replied instantly**. ****I have only seen the meda****l. It doesn't have a date on it**.

**O****h, OK. Never mind.** Amy hoped at least by raising the question Sheldon may ask Ramona himself or at the very least wonder why he had not seen the certificate too. When Sheldon tweeted again Amy was a little surprise.

** littleMothsSurprise: you didn't answer, why were you disappointed?**

Should she tell him? Amy pondered then deciding she had no reason to hide her feeling she replied **B****ecause ****your friends miss you. If you don't try to stay in touch, when you finally win your precious prize, ****you will find**** they will be gone.**

Signing off without waiting for an answer Amy went to bed. Had she been too blunt? Only time would tell.

73

"So how do we tell Sheldon?" Raj asked the following day as he sat in the passenger seat beside Leonard. They had just visited the author and were sat in the car trying to process the news they had just received.

"I don't know, but I think maybe we need to let the university know first. Sheldon is not going to want to hear this news and if he tips Ramona off that we are suspicious she may run."

"Lets go now. We cant afford to waste any time if we are right." Raj nodded. "She is obviously even more devious than we thought."

So heading in the direction of Caltech Leonard said "I cannot believe someone as innocent looking as Ramona can fool so many people. Sheldon never stood a chance."

Heading straight to Gablehauser's office they were disappointed to find he was already in a meeting. Sat in the outer office waiting Leonard sent Penny a text saying they would be late arriving home but they had news. When the door to Gablehauser's office opened and Amy walked out they jumped up, "Amy we have news! We have been to see the author." Raj said excitedly.

Amy just nodded. "Let me guess Ramona had no input in his work and conned him out of the medal."

"How did you know?"

"Because I asked Sheldon the date she won the award and he didn't know, there was no certificate. So I put 2 and 2 together and came to the conclusion not only did she have no legitimate input in the work that won, but she probably set the whole thing up just to lure Sheldon in to her plan."

"Well we saw the author, he evidently met Ramona only once, she was posing as an insurance valuer. She got his information from the publishing house she worked for. She took the medal under the pretense of authenticating it so it could be insured. She gave false details and then promptly disappeared. When we told him we knew her address and where his medal was he cried. It was sad."

"Excuse me," Gablehauser interupted, guiding them back into his office and shutting the door, "but how exactly do you think she intends to get her name on the award this time? The work is clearly all Dr Coopers, she has done no more than provide him with a roof over his head. We have submitted the application in his name alone. I am confused as to how she will get around that."

"Well that we haven't worked out; but maybe she has got greedy, the prize money is large, she knows Sheldon is not interested in the money as much as the kudos of his name on the award, perhaps she intends blackmailing him."

"Well if you are indeed right then this is a police matter."

"But how do we get the police involved without Sheldon or Ramona finding out?"

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you all." Gablehauser said. He was certainly not relishing the idea of having to go back to the board and tell them the prized that he had been so certain of securing along with the prestige associated with it was now at stake.

73

Ramona sat watching Sheldon happily watch Dr Who for what felt like the 500th time. She had bought the DVD to distract him from his endless questions about his phone. The distraction had worked, but the constant playing of the DVD was driving her insane. The sooner the Nobel committee made their decision and Sheldon was awarded the prize the sooner she could get her money and never have to see Dr Sheldon Cooper again.

As Sheldon knelt in front of the DVD player, to retrieve the DVD to return to its case, the news channel came on playing in the background. Only half listening Ramona was suddenly aware that Sheldon had stopped and was watching attentively. Looking up she saw the reporter stood talking to the camera.

"_The committee representing the Nobel prize said the decision to cut the monetary award, alongside the medal, was a sad reflection on the economic climate. __T__hey hoped the prestige associated with the prize would still ensure it was held in the same regard._"

Sheldon shrugged stood and moved back to take the DVD to his room. He didn't notice how still Ramona had become, or indeed how suddenly white her complexion was.

73

Sat in apartment 4a the group watched the news together.

"So you think it will work?" Penny asked.

"Gablehauser thinks it will, he said when they told the committee and the police of their suspicions. Everyone was in agreement this was the most likely way to force Ramona's hand. All we can do now is wait."


	12. Chapter 12

Ramona had been in her room for a few hours after seeing the news clip. She had searched online, hit every news channel she could find, yet everywhere she looked it said the same thing. Prize money gone, only medals and certificates now awarded. There had also been a worrying addendum on one article saying the application needed proof of work from applicant.

Surely she had not suffered months on the company of Sheldon Cooper for it all to fall through now. He hadn't flinched at the news, and from the sounds coming from his room now he intended to go about his routine as if this was just any other day. Hearing his bedroom door open she moved to meet him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Its 6.30. I am going for my run."

"OK. I may be out when you return, I will leave some food in the fridge."

Watching Sheldon start his normal route Ramona went to his room. She was sure the other day he had been filling his notes, maybe if she could get her hands on those she could copy them and submit them to other science foundations, thereby discrediting Sheldon's Nobel claim. Maybe if she did it fast enough she would be able to submit them before the Nobel committee got round to reading the Caltech entry and they could claim albeit smaller prizes instead.

The problem, Ramona soon realised, was not racing Caltech to claim the work first but finding the proof. Surly Sheldon kept notes? She had seen him herself, filling paper so meticulously. But what had he done with them? Glancing at her watch she realised she had no choice but to wait for him to return and ask him directly. Looking at the room and seeing no evidence of her rummaging she return to the kitchen to make dinner.

73

"How was your run?" Ramona smiled an hour later as Sheldon sat himself at the table. He had come in, showered, changed and spent the time in his room so she had been unable to broach the subject of notes until now.

"My run was fine." Sheldon replied shortly causing Ramona to look over at him

"Are you OK?"

"Not really. You have been in my room. My work on my desk has been touched, my clothes, my personal belongings."

"I was looking for something."

"Of mine? In my room? Why did you not just ask?"

"It occurred to me while you were running, I was thinking about the news and the Nobel changes, I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order. I was going to take your notes and have them locked in a safe place so we didn't have to worry about someone trying to claim the idea as their own."

"Oh you needn't worry I have that sorted." Sheldon smiled relaxing finally.

"You do?"

"I have an eidetic memory. I don't need notes it is all here." Taping the side of his head Sheldon began to eat the food Ramona had handed him.

"OK, well what would happen if you had an accident. Say you had a head injury and you have no notes then all your work, this amazing discovery is lost."

"If my head injury is so bad I forget science, then it is of no concern of mine what happens to my discovery." Sheldon stated bluntly. "The discovery is mine. I know it, you know it, and very soon the rest of the science world will know it. Until then, other than the work that is with the Nobel committee, I have no desire to have it in print anywhere else."

Ramona sat staring at Sheldon in stunned silence.

Since he had been here he had been so compliant. The arrogance he had displayed when she first met had been absent and his total focus on work had made the whole process easier than she had anticipated. Tonight though the arrogance in his manner, his total conviction he needed no written evidence, was in full force. How to persuade him that they needed the prize money as well as the surprise?

Taking a different approach Ramona tried again.

"Sheldon if they had not withdrawn the prize money how would you have spent it?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought."

"You wouldn't need a room-mate, perhaps you would have had a big wedding? I am sure Amy would have liked that?"

"Oh I don't live with Leonard for purely financial reasons any more. And why buy a big house like this to live alone. No I would probably have some money sent home to mother and Meemaw. As to marrying Amy the chances are she wont be talking to me when I win anyway so..."

As he trailed off Ramona frowned, "Why do you think that?"

"We split up remember!" Then not wanting to talk about Amy any more Sheldon took his plate to the sink, cleaned it and said "I am going to my room to restore order."

Ramona didn't move. Things were going wrong. She needed to think.

73

Another message. Amy contemplated deleting this one too but she needed to check he was OK.

littlemothssurprise: ** BiologyRocks I am not sure why you are ignoring me. Please ****talk to me.**

biologyrocks: **did you see the news?**

littlemothssurprise:** I did, I am not sure why everyone is so obsessed with money. ****S****urely the discovery earning the award is the important thing.**

biologyrocks: **'everyone'?**

littlemothssurprise: W**ell Ramona. She seems angry at me too. She went through my stuff. **

biologyrocks: S**o leave. Go home.**

Logging back off the computer quickly before she got sucked in any deeper to a full on conversation with him Amy realised she was shaking. At least now she knew the news they had planted had had the desired affect. The big question was what would Ramona do and would Sheldon still stay there to find out.

Sending Penny a text letting her know what Sheldon had told her Amy decided she needed to forget about the whole thing for a while.

73

"Meemaw?"

"Moonpie! I am so happy to hear your voice. Tell me everything is OK, I have been so worried."

"Yes Meemaw. I am OK. A little confused but OK."

"Why are you confused, sugar?"

"Meemaw Amy seems distant, I have not been able to talk to my friends and Ramona is suddenly obsessed with money. The other day she ransacked my room. She keeps asking why I don't mind not winning money. Nobody seems to understand this is not about the money."

"Now you listen to me Sheldon Lee Cooper, your friends are not interested in your money, Amy is not interested in your money. They are worried about you though and have been making sure they have kept us informed when they have seen or heard from you. It is not enough! That is your doing. And if you are half the man I think you are I suggest you look seriously at who cares for you and is important in your life."

"Meemaw!"Sheldon was shocked, Meemaw very rarely shouted at him and only if she was more than a little angry.

"No. It needed to be said. But I have said it now so I am moving on and offering you another solution. I received your package, I am not sure why it didn't include a note! It is safe and you could be too. Come home here Moonpie. Take some time away from everyone and come let your Meemaw spoil you."

Sheldon didn't reply immediately.

"Just think about it Moonpie. It may be just what you need."

"OK I will think about it."

"Good boy. Now I have to go, Missy is coming for dinner and I promised to bake her a pie. I love you Sheldon."

"I love you too Meemaw." Sheldon said softly.

73

"Where is he!" Penny stepped back in shock as an irate Ramona pushed past her into 4A.

"Listen lady I don't know who you think you are but you cant come bursting in here..."

Ramona ignored Penny as if she hadn't spoken and went down the hall to Sheldon's room, throwing the door open, surveying the room, then storming back out. "Where is he?"

"Sheldon? What makes you think he is here? Have you lost him?" Penny sniggered.

Turing suddenly Ramona was suddenly in Penny face "Tell me now! I will have no problems hurting you, so tell me."

"I don't know where he is, you don't scare me, I am just glad you are finally showing your true colours." Penny moved forward a little and Ramona backed off. "So tell me Ramona when did the act wear thin, when the money disappeared? Let me guess Sheldon didn't care?" Laughing Penny inched forward more forcing Ramona backwards. "The thing is Ramona you don't really know the Sheldon you decided to take on. He is different now. He has friends and family and a girlfriend who have faith in him. Caltech value him so much they were never going to let someone like you walk in and take over. You underestimated him."

"If that is in fact true why did he not come back here? Why has he not been in contact? No, Sheldon is not different he wants that prize as much as I do."

"So where is he?" Penny arched an eyebrow and waited. She could almost see the cogs turning.

Without another word Ramona turned and left the apartment.

Slumping onto the chair next to the sofa. Penny realised she was shaking. The look in Ramona's eye was not that of a sane person, maybe Sheldon was in danger. Reaching for the phone Penny dialled Leonard's number and told him what had happened.

Sitting back after finishing the call she had only one question on her mind. Where was Sheldon?

73

"Mrs cooper? Hi its Leonard. I was just wondering if you had heard from Sheldon?" Leonard tried to keep his voice neutral as he made the enquiry. The others watched nervously waiting for the reply. Shaking his head to indicate the negative response he said, "No, no, there is no problem, it is just we haven't heard from him in a few days; but knowing Shelly he is busy working on some new discovery. Yes, if I here anything I will let you know."

Slumping down he relayed the conversation to the others, Meemaw heard from him a few days ago, told him to go home but they haven't heard anything.

"This doesn't make sense," Raj said, "he doesn't know anyone else."

"Amy are you sure he hasn't tweeted?" Penny asked gently. Amy was very quiet. She had in fact said nothing since arriving.

"No Penny I have heard nothing."

"Where else could he be?" Howard asked, "It is not as if he has a set of friends we don't know about."

73

He wanted to call them. His friends would be worried, his family would be worried. But he had promised. Now he had to stay here and hope Ramona did what everyone was expecting of her. Sheldon just hoped she did it soon.

73


	13. Chapter 13

The meeting was all set up, she had managed to print off the final proposal Sheldon had submitted to the Nobel committee, she didn't have the notes or the copies of the calculation but the final proposal should hopefully suffice. The problem was she didn't have Sheldon.

Her grasp of physics had got her through several semesters at Caltech but there was no way she would be able to justice to his findings; and without him there was no way anyone would take her seriously.

The blond neighbour had been mildly threatening, but she was also fairly certain she had been telling the truth and not seen Sheldon. That had been a week ago. She had watched both 4A and the apartment of the girlfriend and no sign. She had even watched the homes of his 2 other little friends but again nothing. How could he have disappeared so suddenly and so completely?

Contemplating the possibility he had flown home to Texas, Ramona wondered if he had in fact had far more contact with his friends and family than she had suspected. If she didn't find him with the next 48 hours she was in trouble.

Deciding to take a risk and bluff her way to answers Ramona picked up the phone.

"Gablehauser." Came the abrupt response.

"Good morning! Its Ramona Nowitzki here. I was just phoning to check everything is still on schedule and to ask a favour. Dr Cooper has taken a few days to catch up with his family before the inevitable press demands, and I forgot to get the phone number of his mothers house. I wondered if you had it?"

"Of course, but surely he has his cell with him?"

"Well he was in a rush and he mistakenly picked up his old cell which isn't working." Ramona explained in what she hoped was a convincing lie.

"OK here you go." Gablehauser repeated the number they had set up for just the possibility and then said "When are you expecting Sheldon back?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, that's what I need to check."

"OK. Well it will be a while before the press start banging on his door, so no rush."

"Thanks for the number." Ramona replied through gritted teeth. She needed to get to Sheldon fast.

73

littleMothsSurprise: W**ants this ****drama**** to be over. It wasn't meant to be like this. **

Sheldon hit send and sat watching the computer screen. Amy hadn't replied to any of the messages he had posted this past week. Some he had even mentioned her directly and still nothing. He had been locked in this apartment for a week. He had dreamed for so many years about the winning of a Nobel; but in none of his dreams was he forced to be locked away for his own safety and cut off from his friends and family. He knew from a recent message Gablehauser had got to him that Ramona was likely to call, but the waiting was frustrating.

As if reading his mind the phone rang and taking a deep breath Sheldon answered.

"Cooper."

"Sheldon! Where the hell are you?"

"Ramona hello, did you not get my note?"

"Note? What note? I have been worried, I even called your friends and Caltech. No-one knew where you were?"

"I did leave a note." Sheldon lied. "Meemaw was taken sick. I am staying to look after her."

"How sick?"

"Well the Dr think it was a heart attack but she is making good progress."

"Sheldon you need to come home. I have a meeting set up for the day after tomorrow."

"I cant leave. You will have to go on your own."

"I cannot go to a meeting about your work without you. I have no notes or records. You are the scientist, you made the discovery, you need to be there."

"I cant." Sheldon said bluntly.

"I told you you should have made notes."

"Ramona everything I had I gave to Gablehauser. Now what is the meeting for? It cannot possibly be more important than the Nobel."

"Its the Break Thorough Prize. It occurred to me we could submit your work there too. Then you will be able to get the honour of Nobel and the monetary recognition from the breakthrough award. It could be millions. If we submit your work for just the math alone it will be worth $3,000,000!"

"Caltech wont be interested Ramona. And I am not sure I am either. My work is as a physicist not for math."

"OK, well I hope you come back soon."

Hanging up Ramona thought about Sheldon's words. He had said all his work was at Caltech. How had she not thought of it before. Caltech would have all the calculations and were bound to have copies. What she needed was to get in when it was empty,get the notes, then she wouldn't even need Sheldon at all.

73

"Penny hurry up!" Leonard called through the open door to 4B. "We told Amy we would collect her 15 minutes ago."

"I'm coming!" Penny called from the depths of her bedroom. As the door opened Leonard's face broke into a grin.

"You like?" Penny laughed giving him a twirl.

"If we weren't already late I'd show you how much!" he nodded "but we are late so hurry up." Turning to head to the stairs he heard Penny lock her door and hurry after him.

"What's the sudden rush? Its only dinner."

"No it isn't. Look I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I spoke to Gablehauser today. He had news."

"Sheldon news? What?"

"I will tell you when we get to Amy. Now come on."

He should have never mentioned the news Leonard thought, hanging on tightly as Penny sped round the corner. "Slow down!" he hissed.

"You were moaning we were late 5 minutes ago."

"I'd rather be late than die in a fiery ball." he whimpered.

"God you sound like Sheldon sometimes." Penny sniggered. "Come on lets go."  
Having thrown the car into a parking space Penny was already half way to the front of Amy's building before Leonard had clambered out of the car. As he stood puffing outside Amy's door Penny handed him the emergency inhaler. "You need this?" She grinned. Her smile soon faded when Amy appeared. "Ames what's wrong? Why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not going bestie."

"You heard something?"Leonard asked.

"No, but it will be tonight wont it?"

Seeing Leonard nod Penny said "Will you both please just tell me what is going on."

"Ramona has been in touch. She called Gablehauser who gave her a number to reach Sheldon, he then fed her some information which, if she believed, means we think she will try to break into Caltech tonight to steal some of Sheldon work. She has an appointment tomorrow to enter the work for the breakthrough prize."

"What's that?"

"A physics award for breakthrough discoveries. But Ramona said that she wants to enter Sheldon's work for its math alone and is hoping to win$3,000,000."

"Do these breakthrough people know?"

"They do, but it doesn't matter because if we are right and she does get the paperwork it wont be Sheldon's work, at least not the original work. It will have errors she wont be able to identify; but the committee will. Then when confronted with this and the fact it is stolen and a forgery it should cause her to confess hopefully, but be arrested definitely."

Penny was silent for several minutes staring between Amy and Leonard, "How long have you known this was all happening?"

"We couldn't tell you because she was watching." Leonard said gently.

"You didn't trust me." Penny was hurt.

"No bestie, it wasn't we didn't trust you; it was to keep you safe. Ramona had already threatened you then she began watching all of us. We couldn't risk anyone acting strangely and letting her know we knew were Sheldon was."

"You know where he is? But you said..."

"We know now. We didn't at first. He is safe which is the main thing."

"Not happy though!" Leonard grinned.

"Why not happy? Surely he should be relieved."

"He is at Kripke's!"

"What! Why?"

"Because Gablehauser thought, and rightly so, that it is the last place anyone would look for him. Barry is actually away so Sheldon is just living in his apartment, but the amount of moaning he has been doing according to Gablehauser you would think they was sharing a bed." Leonard chuckled but seeing both Amy and Penny glare he said "Sorry. Look he is safe and hopefully will be home within days so lets go to dinner!"

Amy shrugged "I'm not hungry."

"Come on Amy, it will be better than sitting here alone worrying."

Nodding tiredly Amy agreed.

73

She held the papers in her hand and smiled. The level of security to get into the office had not been easy to get past, getting out would be just as tricky. The guards had been increased around the physics department as if expecting the possibility of a break-in; but looking at the pages and pages of formula she now held Ramona knew it was worth it.

With the document secured in the bag on her back she listened for the sound of the guard in the corridor. He was doing passes every 7 minutes. Checking her watch she knew she had 45 seconds to wait, then 6 and a half minutes to get out of the building. The crackle of his walkie talkie told her he was close. As his shadow paused outside the door she held her breath. Then easing the door open as his footsteps faded she made her way down the corridor to the window she had left propped open. By the time she was backs at her own car her heartbeat was racing. She had done it! Now to get herself together for the meeting.

73

"Miss Nowitzki, we have read the documents you have given us. We have some questions."

"OK." She smiled confidently.

"This work is science based. Why are you entering it under the math category?"

"Because the math alone is remarkable." She said confidently.

"And you say you worked with Dr Cooper on this?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is unable to be here due to family illness but as we had the appointment he was happy for me to present it alone."

"But it is Dr Coopers work?"

"It s a joint effort."

"So the discrepancies, you can explain them?"

"Discrepancies?" Ramona blinked in shock. "We checked and double checked. It was all accurate."

"If you turn to page 73..." Ramona stared at the sea of numbers and letter on the page unable to focus. "You will see the formula doesn't balance."

"Errr..."

"And again on the following page." Ramona flicked between pages, how could Sheldon have not noticed 2 errors. He had checked and double checked, she had seen him.

"Maybe we do need to speak to Dr Cooper." she stammered.

"OK." Nodding to the secretary the suited official said "Miss Nowitzki we have someone who would like to talk to you." The door opened behind her and Ramona turned to see another man enter also dressed in a suit. Sitting opposite her he introduced himself as Detective Summer.

"Miss Nowitzki, we have reason to believe the work you presented here today is in fact stolen property."

"No. Dr Cooper has lived with me and worked with me on this for the past several months."

"Yes we are aware of your living arrangements. But what you are unaware of is the work you are holding in your hand, the work presented as yours and Dr Cooper's, was stolen from Caltech last night."

"That's not possible."

"It is possible and we have proof it was you who stole it. The fact you are presenting it as your own is fraud."

"I told you Sheldon has been..."

"Yes we heard. However what you are unaware of is this is not the work Dr Cooper completed at your home."

"Its not?" Ramona asked blinking in confusion "but.."

"But it was in the file in Dr Gablehauser office?" The detective finished her sentence smiling. "Yes it was. Ramona Nowitski I am arresting you for breaking and entering, theft and fraud."

"You cant do that!"

Nodding towards the door the detective continued "Yes I can. We have CCTV evidence of you committing the robbery. And Dr Cooper here will testify to the rest."

Ramona spun round in her chair and stared in horror as Sheldon entered.

"Sheldon, what's happening? Tell them you have been working with me, staying with me."

"I have stayed in your house yes, but the work you stole was fake. I am not the fool you think I am Ramona. In fact it is you who were the fool, for believing the Nobel committee suddenly changed the rules, for believing I was in Texas, for thinking I had no contact with my friends."

"But..."

Shaking his head Sheldon said coldly "I told you once a long time ago I would not share credit with you for my work. That has not changed. Now my naivete may have cost me my friends but I will not let you discredit my work." Then nodding to the detective Sheldon left.

73

He took a deep breath and knocked. Not his normal signature 3 knocks then repeat, just 2 simple knocks. The door opened and he was almost knocked over as Penny screamed and threw her arms round his neck. "Sheldon!"

"Good evening Penny. I was actually hoping Amy was here."

73

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and messages, and for sticking with this story! Now Sheldon is going to need to do some serious grovelling;-)**

**Ali**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Good evening Penny. I was actually hoping Amy was here."_

"Amy!"Penny squealed over her shoulder, "Look look its Sheldon!" Dragging Sheldon into her apartment by his arm she pushed him towards Amy who was stood by the kitchen island nursing a glass of red wine and looking nervous.

"Hi." Sheldon said quietly.

"Hello." Amy nodded.

"Sheldon when did you get back? What happened to Ramona? Are you back permanently?"

Sheldon tore his eyes from Amy and looked at Penny. "Yes I am back permanently, Ramona was arrested this afternoon and I came home straight from the police station after giving my statement."

Pulling him into another hug Penny said "We missed you Sheldon it is so good to have you back."

Patting her gingerly on the shoulder Sheldon said "Penny would you mind if I spoke to Amy alone for a few minutes."

Nodding Penny said "I will go see if Leonard for a while."

Waiting for the door to shut Sheldon turned back to Amy. "Can we talk?"

"It would appear so." Amy said calmly. Before adding "Are you OK? She didn't hurt you?"

"No I am fine."

"And your work, it is safe? You are still on course?"

"Yes I sent it home to Meemaw."

"Good." Nodding Amy moved round the kitchen towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Going home."

"Amy we should talk."

"No Sheldon. Right now I have nothing to say. I am glad you are home. I am very very glad you are safe. As to anything else, right now I have nothing to say."

As Sheldon watched her grab her bag and walk out of the door he was shocked. Should he run after her? Why was she not pleased to see him? She said she was glad but she hadn't looked glad, in fact when he had walked in she had looked like she was going to be physically ill.

Slumping down onto Pennys brightly coloured sofa Sheldon closed his eyes. He was tired. Maybe he should just go home go to bed and try again tomorrow.

Standing slowly he crossed the hall and let himself in.

Penny looking over said "Is everything OK sweetie? Where's Amy?"

"She went home. I'm going to bed." Then not even bothering to wait for a response Sheldon walked down the hall to his room.

73

"Where is he?" Raj asked excitedly the following Monday lunchtime.

"In his office. I asked if he was coming to lunch he said no. I told him you were excited to see him he said he would see you tomorrow at the comic book store."

"So he is back to his old routine?" Howard asked.

"Not really. He was late getting up, missing his bathroom slot, then didn't have any breakfast. Last night he was up working when I went to bed too."

"Has he spoken to Amy?"

"I don't think so, not again at least. I know he has tried because I heard him leave a message for her but I don't think she has returned his calls. Penny hasn't been able to get hole of her either."

"She is making him sweat. Raj said knowingly. "He hurt her so he has to pay."

"Raj that's childish!" Howard scoffed.

"Is it? When you didn't do the laundry was Bernadette understanding? No she made you pay. Leonard what about Penny?"

"Yeah you may have a point," Leonard nodded. "But it is not Sheldon's fault Ramona is a psycho."

"No, but it is Sheldon's fault he walked away from Amy and went to live with Ramona."

Howard and Leonard looked at each other then Howard said "So you think she is punishing him?"

"Maybe" Raj nodded. "But she loves him so I am sure it will all be fine."

"Maybe we should make sure Amy comes to dinner tomorrow. If Bernie is there too she may not feel so much pressure." Howard said considering.

Leonard nodded "I will call Penny see if she has heard anything."

73

"Amy please will you at least consider it?" Penny sighed Monday evening.

"I cant Penny, I told you I am going out of town tomorrow."

"How long for?"

"Just until the weekend."

"Is it because of Sheldon?" Penny asked quietly.

"No. It really is work. Penny not everything I do is because of Sheldon I wish people would believe me. You know I have a career too. It isn't just Sheldon who has dreams."

"I'm sorry Ames. OK how about when you are back we have a girls night. At yours if you want. We don't even have to talk about Sheldon if you don't want too."

"Thanks bestie, I'd like that!"

Saying goodbye Amy turning to the case she was packing on her bed. She had in fact volunteered to go to New York. The other end of the country. A chance to talk nothing but neuro science, with no chance of bumping into Sheldon, seemed the ideal solution at the moment. She was even tempted to leave her cell phone behind so she was not tempted to reply to the texts he was sending daily. But the sensible part of her overtook the part wanting to hide completely and packing her charger alongside her laptop Amy closed her case and dragged it off the bed toward the front door.

73

Seeing him glance at the door again when it opened Penny leant down and said quietly "She is not coming sweetie."

"Oh. Why?"

"She has gone away."

"Where?"

"I don't know Sheldon. I spoke to her yesterday to check she was coming; she said she was going away with work and would be back at the weekend."

"Oh."

"Have you spoken to her at all?"

"No. I have sent her messages but she wont reply. I have called, she doesn't pick up. Penny I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe she just needs time Sheldon."

Nodding Sheldon said "Are you going to stand there chatting all day or do you think you think you may take our order now."

Shrugging Penny wrote down their order and went back to the kitchen. She needed to talk to Amy but she had meant what she said to Sheldon, maybe Amy just needed time. Talking could wait until she was home.

73

Maybe she was being stupid but the idea of girls night made her nervous. She knew Penny and Bernie would ask about Sheldon and she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it yet. But the past week in New York hadn't helped, and ignoring his messages hadn't helped either. So grabbing some glasses and the wine she took them to the table along with some snacks and put on some music to try to cheer herself up.

She heard giggling outside and smiled. OK so maybe she had missed her friends more than she had thought. Rushing to answer the door she found herself engulfed in hugs.

"Amy! It is so good to see you, I want to hear all about New York." Bernadette grinned.

"Its good to see you too!" Amy laughed, "come on I have the wine chilled."

Soon the room which Amy had found oppressively quiet lately was filled with laughter and after a glass of wine Amy knew this was in fact exactly what she needed.

"So did you go to any shows when you were in New York?" Penny asked excitedly.

"No bestie, I spent my whole time in the lab! In fact it could have been my lab in ucla it was so similar."

"So you didn't see any of the city?"

"No, but as the purpose of my trip was work that is not really surprising!" Amy grinned.

"We should all go." Penny said excitedly. "We could go shopping and to a show. It would be fun."

"I have heard the museums are good." Amy nodded.

"Bernie? What about you? Fancy a trip to New York?"

"I don't know, Howie doesn't like it when I go away without him."

"So lets make it when they go to comic con." Amy suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Penny was almost bouncing in her chair at the thought this might happen. "OK hang on." She pulled out her phone and sent Leonard's a text.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked curiously.

"Checking the dates they are away. That way they cant complain we are going."

When her phone shook and she read the reply she frowned. Turning to Bernie she said "Did you know they had not to tickets for the whole weekend? After last years fiasco with the tickets I thought they had it sorted this year."

"Me too. That doesn't mean we still cant go away though," Bernie said more determined this time. "Did Leonard say what day they were going?"

"The Saturday. So I suggest we go Thursday night and come back Sunday night. That will give us 2 whole shopping days!"

Laughing the girls agreed and grabbing Amy's laptop began looking for cheap flights and hotels.

By the time she waved them goodbye Amy realised she was actually excited at the thought of a girls trip. Tonight had been fun.

73

"But why did she want to know?" Sheldon asked again.

"I don't know Sheldon." Leonard said a little less patiently this time. "She will be home soon so perhaps you can ask her yourself."

"No I don't think so. It was girls night. She will be drunk and I have no desire to watch her paw and slobber all over you."

"OK well it is up to you."

"Yes it is, and it is past my bed time so I am going to bed."

"Getting back to the old routine?" Leonard observed.

"It served me well enough over the years, I see no reason to make any changes."

"I thought Ramona had improved it."

"I wish to have no reminder of that woman Leonard. In fact I am, with immediate effect, adding this to the room-mate agreement. Her name is forbidden."

"OK buddy. But I think if you ever hope to get back on talking terms with Amy you need to accept her name will come up!"

Laying on his back on his bed Sheldon thought about Leonard's words. He had a horrible feeling Leonard was right. Women seemed to enjoy raking over the past and he was pretty sure Amy would be no different. He couldn't help feel disappointed that Amy was still not talking to him but as Leonard had pointed out the fact she was at a girls night meant she was at least still willing to spend time with them as a group. Penny had said she needed time. It was how much time that had Sheldon nervous.

73

"Meemaw!" Sheldon grinned as he heard his grandmothers voice. "I wasn't expecting to hear form you."

"I know Moonpie but I was thinking about you and wanted to check you had settled back in at home."

"Yes Meemaw." Sheldon smiled. "It is nice to be home."

"And your friends? They are happy you are back?"

"Yes I think so, we have re-established our old routine, work is progressing nicely and with the exception of Barry Kripke returning on Monday things are good."

"And Amy?" Meemaw questioned gently. "Things with her are OK."

"No." Sheldon admitted. "Meemaw things are far worse than I feared. I think you were right when you said I risked loosing her because of my behaviour. She wont talk to me at all; in fact we have only been in the same room once since I returned."

"And how do you feel about that Sheldon?" Meemaw probed a little surprised he had admitted as much as he had.

"Sad." Sheldon thought before continuing. "Frustrated. I want to apologise but she wont let me."

"Sheldon how did you see your relationship being when you came back?"

"I had hoped I would apologise and we could return to the arrangement we had before."

"So you expected her to pretend you didn't leave and move in with another woman?"

"Meemaw I did not replace Amy with Ramona. I shared a house with Ramona for the purpose of my work. Nothing more."

"And if Amy told you she was going to live with a man for a while how would you feel?"

The line went quiet.

"Sheldon?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"Maybe you need to look at it like that, then you may get some understanding of how Amy is feeling." Then changing the subject Meemaw said, "do you want me to post your notes back to you?"

"No it is OK. I don't need them at the moment and I know they are safe. I was actually thinking I may come collect them in person."

"Sheldon that's the best news I have heard in a long time! When?"

"Not yet. I have only just got back to work. When I have a date I will let you know."

"Well you make sure it is not too long. And if you want to make this old lady really happy you will have Amy with you too."

"Bye Meemaw." Sheldon said softly.

"Bye Moonpie."

73

**A/N: So he is back! I know some of you think Amy should just accept him back but that would be boring right;-) **

**Ali x**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you going to avoid him forever?" Penny asked bluntly the following week, "because it is going to make life difficult Amy."

"I know, I am not sure I am ready though."

"For what? We go to dinner; you talk to Bernie or Raj or the others, you can sit in silence for all I care I just think you should come."

"Perhaps I will bring Ben."

"No! Amy that's not fair on Ben or you or Sheldon."

"It was your idea I brought him before." Amy pointed out logically.

"Yes when I wanted him to leave that psycho. He has done that and you know as well as I do he wants to talk to you."

"Has he said anything?" Amy asked directly for the first time. She had been making a point to avoid Sheldon's name completely but seeing no point now continued. "Does he ask you about me?"

"No. Leonard does. And whenever he does and Sheldon is there it is like he freezes. I swear he even stops breathing."

"I will come agree to come to dinner but only if I can arrive with Bernie. Then I am going home."

"OK its a start anyway I guess." Penny acknowledged satisfied. "I will call Bernie."

73

"Amy it will be OK." Bernadette said calmly the following evening as she sat in the passenger seat of Amy's car. The neurobiologist had been gripping the steering wheel and hyperventilating for the past 5 minutes, and no amount of persuasion had got her any nearer to leaving the car.

"OK if you don't get out now I will go in alone and if he is in there I will send Sheldon out to get you!"

Seeing the startled glare of her friend Bernie relented a little. "Amy they aren't even here yet. Lets go in now, we can get the table, have a drink and you will feel more prepared. If we sit here much longer they will arrive and you will have no choice but to walk in with them."

Nodding at the logic in this Amy slowly released her grip and got out of the car. As she neared the door of the restaurant Amy paused and looked at her friend. "Please can I sit next to you?"

"Of course you can. Look if you want I will leave with you as soon as dinner is over but I really do think you are making more of this than you need to. It is only Sheldon. Remember, the guy you spent years waiting for. The man who brought you the tiara you keep wrapped in tissue for protection, the man who went against every one of his natural instincts to hold your hand ask you to be his girlfriend and kiss you. Its just Sheldon Amy."

Amy however was through the door heading in a determined fashion for the table she knew was reserved for them. As Penny headed towards them Amy called out "I need a drink bestie, a large drink. Now."

Penny turned on her heel heading straight for the bar as Amy looked Bernadette straight in the eye.

"Yes he brought me my most treasured present, he eventually held my hand, kissed me and began to show me his feelings were more than that of the precious homo novus he so desperately strived to be; but look at how quickly he threw it away. One email from that woman and he was gone. That is all it took. One email and his pride and ambition negated anything we may have had. So yes I am not looking forward to tonight and I will tell you why. He will try to apologise and expect things to go back to normal. He is so used to everyone doing what Sheldon Cooper demands he cannot comprehend that anyone may have a differing opinion.

I will have dinner but I mean it Bernie, I will not forgive him as easily as you all seem to have done."

Bernie patted Amy's hand and nodded. Penny arrived with Amy's wine asking "Is everything OK?"

"Yes bestie everything is fine. Please will you keep these coming though, I have a feeling I will need them." And just as she finished speaking the doors of the restaurant opened again and Amy took a large gulp of wine as Sheldon appeared.

As he focused his attention on the table he stumbled. Grasping Leonard to stop himself falling he said "You never mentioned Amy would be here."

"Does it matter? I thought you would be happy."

Sheldon nodded and tried to compose himself. Suddenly faced with her before him he felt tongue tied and unsure of anything.

Trying to catch her eye as he got closer he frowned when he saw her take another large mouthful of wine draining the glass. As Penny approached a refill in hand already he wondered if maybe she was nervous. Waiting for Penny to take their order Sheldon watched Amy and realised she was not here to make conversation with him. She avoided his glance, ignored the quiet hello he had offered and was now happily talking to Rajesh as if he wasn't there.

By the time the food had arrived Amy was on her 3rd glass of wine. He wanted to say something but he was pretty sure she would not appreciate him telling her what to do. Excusing himself he made his way towards the rest-rooms and signally to Penny calling her over.

"Penny I do not think you should be serving Amy any more wine. That is her third glass and she is drinking it like water."

"Sheldon she is a customer I cant refuse to serve her. And you cant tell her what to do."

"I know but you could. She listens to you Penny."

"I'm sorry Sheldon but Amy is a grown woman, she can drink what she likes."

Turing away in frustration Sheldon returned to the table and was surprised to see Amy missing.

"Where's Amy?"

"She left." Raj answered.

"She isn't driving?" He made to stand as if to follow her.

"No." Howard held out his hand, "Bernie took her. What's going on with you two? It was as if you were strangers."

"It would seem my return was less welcome than I hoped." Sheldon stated bluntly. "Maybe I was fooling myself all along."

"What do you mean?" Raj frowned.

"I had assumed we were in a relationship that what we had was more than casual."

"Sheldon! You were in a relationship. You ended it. You didn't call her you sent her a letter terminating your agreement. Then you disappeared."

"But I thought she understood."

"Understood what? That your career was more important. That Ramona was more important.? I'm sorry dude but if I were Amy I would not forgive you either."

"You think she will never forgive me? Never talk to me again?" Sheldon paled and looked at each of his friends desperately.

"I don't know buddy."

"I want to go home now Leonard." Sheldon said quietly.

Leonard nodded.

73

Amy's head was pounding. Her mouth was dry and her eyes burning. Groaning as she heard her alarm ring she thumped her hand down to silence it then gingerly lifted her head. As she opened her eyes she groaned again and moving slowly made her way to the kitchen to get herself some water and pain killers. It would be easy to blame Sheldon for her current condition but Amy knew this was all her own fault. Why she had insisted on opening another bottle of wine when she got home was a mystery.

Moving to the bathroom Amy got in the shower. Letting the water wash over her Amy considered phoning into work to say she was sick. What was she becoming she thought, mentally chastising herself for the very thought of stopping work. Getting out of the shower, drying herself and dressing, Amy grabbed her work bag and headed out of the door. She would get coffee once she was at work and call Bernie to thank her for ensuring she not only got home safely but to bed too.

Grateful it had only been Bernadette to see her in that condition Amy resolved to never drink to such excess again. What had she achieved? Other than the painful hangover repercussions she had not overcome her issues with Sheldon, and the very thought he had seen her drinking like that made her blush.

Once safely in her lab Amy was surprised to see a bag from a nearby take out restaurant on the bench with a note. _I t__hought you may need this this morning_. Opening it Amy found a large coffee, 2 bottles of water and painkillers, alongside a box of glazed doughnuts. Smiling Amy grabbed her phone and called Bernie.

"Thank you!" She smiled by way of a greeting as her friend answered the call.

"Amy hi, why are you thanking me?"

"For the coffee and doughnuts, were they not from you? They were on my desk when I got to work, I assumed they were from you because you saw the mess I was in last night."

"If I had thought of it I would have done." Bernie acknowledged. "You were not in a good way. How are you this morning?"

"Better for coffee! Do you think Penny sent them over?"

"I think it was probably Sheldon." Bernie admitted hoping the news wouldn't anger her friend.

"Why on earth would Sheldon send me coffee and doughnuts?"

"Because when I got home he was waiting. He had made Leonard drive him home, then when he called and I wasn't here made Leonard come to ours. He was worried Amy. Evidently he had asked Penny to stop serving you drink at the restaurant and she refused. He quizzed me for thirty minutes on the state you were in, whether I had left you water and in a safe position in case you vomited. I honestly think if he could have he'd have gone over to yours himself to check you were OK."

Amy was silent. Then asked quietly "You really think he sent this stuff over?"

"Call and ask him if you don't believe me."

"Thanks Bernie." Amy replaced her phone on her desk and sat staring at the bag. She looked again at the writing on the top but it had been printed in block capitals so she couldn't be sure it was his writing. Opening the bag once more she pulled out the water and took a sip. She should thank him. Reaching for her phone once more Amy called his office number and closed her eyes waiting for his voice.

"Cooper."

"Sheldon. Hi, its Amy."

"Ooh... hi."

"I … err... I just wanted to say thank you for the coffee and doughnuts. Bernie told me you had sent them."

"Have you drunk the water? Amy you need to rehydrate."

"Yes I have thank you."

"OK then. I was worried," Sheldon added more quietly. "I have never seen you drink like that."

"Yes well," Amy blushed, glad he couldn't see her embarrassment. "It wont happen again. If how I felt this morning is any indicator my body is not impressed with me imbibed large quantities of alcohol."

"The guys pointed out to me last night that my treatment of you was such I should not expect you to forgive me. Amy I am sorry. I know you don't want to hear my excuses but I really mean it."

"I know." she replied softly.

"You do?"

"I know you never intended to deliberately hurt me."

"I really didn't." Sheldon said again.

"OK, well I'd better go." Amy said a little awkwardly. "Thanks again."

She sat at her desk for a long while after ending the call before she moved to do any work. The fact they had obviously been talking about her after she left the restaurant last night made her a little uncomfortable, but from Sheldon's comment it definitely sounded like the others had told Sheldon he had some way to go to repair the damage he had done.

Could she forgive him? As she thought the question Amy realised the question should probably be how could she not. Would they ever be back to how it had been before? Well that was a different matter!

73

"So you weren't really serious?" Amy asked, the disappointment evident in her voice. "We looked at hotels and everything."

"I was serious Amy but you hadn't mentioned it again so I thought you had changed your mind."

"No I haven't. I need to get away Penny and New York sounds perfect right now."

"OK..." Penny said slowly looking at the way Amy was nervously fiddling with her fingers and not quite meeting her eye. "We had said we were going in July, when the guys went to comic con."

Amy sighed. "I know."

"Amy is this because of Sheldon? I thought you had spoken. He told Leonard you had accepted his apology."

"Not quite," Amy snorted. "I told him I knew he hadn't deliberately hurt me. But the thing is Penny every time I think of him, even begin to consider us going back to how it was before I think of him leaving. OK it wasn't done to hurt me but he actually didn't think of me at all did he. What do I do if another Ramona comes along?"

"Listen, New York is a bit far to go on such short notice but why don't we see if Bernie is free this weekend? We can go away for a few nights."

Amy smiled "Yes please bestie."

73

**A/N: Once again blown away by all the feedback. You are all so kind! **

**Thank you :-D **

**Ali x**


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know why you are all so unhappy," Raj said looking at his three dining companions. "We always say the women stop us having fun and now we can have a sleep over, fly kites, go paint-balling and all without having to account for our whereabouts."

"We are not unhappy Raj, just a little shocked that plans have bee made at such short notice with no consultation."

"You mean they didn't ask permission?"

"I have to ask permission why shouldn't Bernie." Howard grumbled.

"Listen we have a weekend free, lets make plans."

"I'm working." Sheldon said speaking for the first time.

"Sheldon," Raj groaned, "come on. Halo, or grand theft auto or even all night vintage video games. You have spent months focusing on work lets have fun!"

"I have a meeting tomorrow, I cant."

"Its Saturday tomorrow."

Shrugging Sheldon stood picking up his tray saying "maybe if I finish tomorrow I will come paint-balling Sunday."

"And tonight? Will you join us tonight?"

"Maybe." Then leaving them staring after him Sheldon left.

"What was that about?" Raj asked looking to Leonard for answers.

"I have no idea. He seemed OK this morning."

"Is it Amy? Her going away?"

"Maybe, Penny said they had spoken although he hasn't mentioned it to me."

"Well lets hope they sort themselves out quick," Howard said, "moody Sheldon is worse than opinionated Sheldon."

73

He stared at the screen open on his twitter page. He had not used it since his return and staring at it now wondered if he should just close it completely. Taking a deep breath he began typing the thoughts that had been racing round his head all day.

** littlemothssurprise: I may get news this weekend. I didn't want to receive it alone. **

As he hit send Sheldon thought about the very real possibility that if his work had been viewed favourable by the Nobel committee he may hear tomorrow. For the past 3 years, he had visualised Amy with him when he heard that news. Holding her hand as he nervously waited for the call, and more recently celebrating by holding her kissing her and knowing she was the only person he wanted to share this with. Now though she would not only not be stood by his side but she was ignoring him and would in all likely hood be having fun with her friends giving no thought to him at all.

When he had first moved to Ramona's the work he was doing had consumed him to the point his previous life barely crossed his conscious thought. Once he had the ideas down on paper though it had been thoughts of halo evenings with his friends and meals as a group he had missed. Snippets of the life he had walked away from would stray into his thoughts and the yearning they had created had been the main reason he had actually opened his eyes and seen what was really going on with Ramona.

Meemaw had been right. Meemaw was always right of course, but her words warning him that he would have no-one to share his success with seemed particularly apt right now. Why hadn't he heeded her warning? Why had he been so sure that once his Nobel was assured his friends would immediately be there for him.

As nice as it was to be home Sheldon felt an outsider today. But it was an isolation of his own doing and one he would have to correct himself.

By the time he would normally be preparing to go home on a Friday evening Sheldon was still sat behind his desk. Leonard came to see if he needed a ride. Raj came to try once more to persuade him to play games; but Sheldon declined both offers and continued working. Looking at his watch now he knew he needed to go speak to Gablehauser.

73

"Sheldon," Gablehauser smiled as he saw the tall man approach, "you are normally gone by this time on a Friday, is something wrong?" As he spoke even Gablehauser couldn't believe he had uttered the words, there had been a time in the recent past he would have turned the other way if he had seen Sheldon approach but now he knew it was in everyone's best interests to actually ensure Sheldon was happy.

"I need to visit my family." Sheldon said, the idea of being alone if he had news had become more untenable as the afternoon had progressed and he knew Mary had already made a favourable impression with his bosses. "My mother has been worried and my notes are there, I would like to retrieve them in person."

"When were you thinking of leaving?" Gablehauser frowned.

"Tonight."

"Sheldon we may have news tomorrow. Surely the notes are safe where they are and your mother can wait a few days."

"Maybe, but I want to go tonight." Sheldon said stubbornly.

"Very well. For how long."

"Just a few days; in fact I may be back Tuesday but I thought in case I am not I should request a weeks leave."

"OK, but Sheldon please, if you hear anything at all call me."

Nodding Sheldon said "I will, thank you."

As he walked back to his office he contemplated the inquisition facing him at home if he returned to pack. Maybe he could avoid it he thought and picking up the phone made a call.

"Mommy, it is me. I am coming home."

"Shelly? Oh baby when?"

"Tonight."

"Sheldon what's happened?" Mary Cooper immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Meemaw has my notes, I need them."

"OK, well we can post those. What are you running away from?"

"I might hear tomorrow." Sheldon said quietly knowing there was no point hiding the reason of his return from his mother. "I want to be with y'all when it happens."

At first Mary didn't respond then finally saying "When are you due to arrive?"

Sheldon relaxed at her apparent acceptance saying "I haven't booked the flight yet, but there is one that should get me home tonight, but it will mean I have no time to return to the apartment. My old clothes, they are still in my room?"

"You know they are Shelly."

"OK, then I will book the flight now and leave form here. I will see you soon."

Mary said goodbye. For Sheldon to be coming home so suddenly without any plan or clothes something was obviously wrong. Texting Missy, George and Meemaw to inform them of Sheldon's imminent arrival Mary went to air his room.

73

He lay on his bed looking at the posters from his childhood. 20 minutes. If he hadn't heard in 20 minutes then he had not been short listed. Rolling onto his side Sheldon breathed in the smell of the bacon cooking downstairs. He could hear voices and knew that meant a welcoming commitee. He had managed to avoid everyone last night, his flight was late and he had gone straight to bed. There was no avoiding them now though. Hearing footsteps approaching his door he was shocked when the door flung open and fully prepared to do battle with one of his siblings he was shocked when it was in fact Meemaw stood in the doorway.

"Moonpie! Come on up you get! The bacon has been ready for 5 minutes!"

"Meemaw" Sheldon smiled, the first genuine smile since his arrival.

Come on, get that dressing gown on, your precious notes are there waiting for you." Climbing out of bed Sheldon moved to hug his grandmother, then grabbing the dressing gown hanging on the back of his door said "I will be down in a minute."

As he entered the kitchen Sheldon was a little surprised his brother and sister were absent. "Where are George and Missy?" He questioned.

"Missy is working today and George is in bed. He didn't get home until the small hours." Mary said her voice betraying her disapproval.

"Leave the boy be Mary," Meemaw grinned, "there is time enough for early nights when he gets to my age. Sheldon have you enjoyed being home with your friends?"

Sheldon nodded. "I have, I missed them."

"Your mother tells me you may receive news today. Why are yo not with your friends I am sure they are excited for you."

"They will understand." Sheldon said quietly.

"And Amy, will she understand?"

"Amy isn't at home she had gone away for the weekend."

"That's nice," Meemaw smiled, "where has she gone?"

"I'm not sure. She was going with Penny and Bernadette."

Meemaw watched Sheldon as she asked her next question. "Have you apologised to her Moonpie?"

"Yes Meemaw. But we have not really spoken. Not like we used too. She has been to dinner but avoids me."

"Well I think it is a shame, I thought you really had a chance with Amy, a chance to have a future together."

Sheldon didn't reply just gazed down at his plate.

"Did you want a future with her?" Meemaw asked gently.

Sheldon shrugged.

"Now Sheldon you know the rules, look at me when I ask you a question and no shrugging. Did you want a future with her?"

"Yes Meemaw. I think I did."

"Think?"

"OK, I did. But I hadn't really realised that is what I wanted even."

"Until it was gone?"

"Yeah I guess. I don't want it to be gone Meemaw. But I don't know what to do."

"Sheldon what if it was the other way round, if Amy had left suddenly for her job. Moved in with a man. How would you have felt?"

Squeezing his eyes tight shut Sheldon said "Abandoned. Betrayed."

"Even if it was, as you claim, only for the period of a science project, that she knew this and expected to come back."

Nodding Sheldon looked at his grandmother. "Yes, even then. But Amy would never do that would she. She would have talked to me first, about her work, about the prospect of moving forward. She would have taken my feelings into account because she always has." Swiping at the tear that had escaped Sheldon shrugged. "I messed up Meemaw."

Patting his hand Sheldon's grandmother said "I am glad you realise what you have done Sheldon. Even if things do not work out as you wish with Amy you have learnt a valuable lesson."

Nodding Sheldon looked round as his mother came in holding the phone.

"Shelly, its for you. Some man with a funny foreign voice."

Sheldon looked at his grandmother, who nodded at him to take the phone.

"Hello?"

Aware his mother and grandmother were watching him Sheldon listened carefully then said. "OK, thank you for your call. Goodbye."

Placing the phone down on the table he looked at his grandmother. Smiling a sad smile Sheldon said "I have been accepted through to the next stage."

Meemaw whooped and even Mary rushed to hug her son, but Sheldon just accepted their congratulations and then said "I need to go phone work."

73

"Amy we do not need to apply suntan lotion. Look at the sky."

"Bestie don't argue." Rubbing the lotion into her friends shoulders then turning so she could return the favour Amy grinned. "Do you think if we spend the morning here we could get massages this afternoon?"

"Sure," Bernie grinned, "I spotted a hunky looking guy who works here, I am more than happy to let him work on me!"

Sitting on the sun bed Amy smiled. Her friends had made their trip so special, neither had mentioned Sheldon's name but it had also not felt awkward. Yes she thought of him a few times but mostly she had laughed and had fun. "We should do this more often she grinned I am sure the guys would spare you if they were allowed to have games all weekend."

"Maybe," Bernie grinned "but my phone has been buzzing for the past ten minutes and I am sure it is Howie telling me he wants me home in time to take his mother shopping or some other activity he doesn't want to go to."

Penny laughed, "yeah my phone has been going off too, I think Leonard is scared I will not come back!"

Amy grinned, "I will go get more drinks, you too check your phones, I wont be long."

Standing at the bar Amy ordered the drinks and was flattered at the attention the barman gave her, smiling and paying she return but was surprised her friends were looking so nervously at her.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Amy, Sheldon has got through to the next level. He really may win the Nobel."

Amy carefully placed the drinks down and straightening said "It is not a surprise is it. He will be happy now."

73


	17. Chapter 17

Penny and Bernadette were watching Amy closely as she drank her drink picked up her book and began to read. They had expected more of a reaction. Tears maybe, or anger, yet she seemed quite calm. It was thirty minutes later that Amy winced then looking at Penny and said "I think maybe I need to find some shade."

As Penny looked at her she grinned. "Yeah I think maybe you missed a spot with that lotion!" Amy had red blotches on her pale legs and her nose was also turning red too.

Making their way back to their rooms Bernie produced a bottle of after sun. "Here, try this. Hopefully you caught it before it got too bad! You certainly wont want someone massaging you though."

Amy groaned. "Typical. A chance to get a hunky man to rub me down and I blow it!"

Penny laughed, "It's not that bad. Once the after sun has worked I ma sure you will be first in line for that massage."

Showering, applying the lotion and putting on a loose fitting sun dress Amy looked at herself in the mirror, apart from her knees and her nose she seemed to have actually turned a nice shade rather than her normal pale pallor. Not really a fan of sitting doing nothing, Amy was glad she had brought the notes from work with her. Neither Penny or Bernie had noticed as she had hid them in the cover of a popular chick lit cover, but now, with an hour to spare before they come to collect her, Amy sat down and began work. Her progress was such that her boss had asked to see her as soon as she returned from this little trip, and she knew if she could summarise her findings then maybe she would be able to submit her work for publication. Amy was proud of the progress she had made. She knew when her colleagues had found out her relationship with Sheldon was over they had expected her to fall apart. She knew they had been waiting for a sign of weakness; but they had underestimated her. They had not taken into account the fact she was used to working alone, had grown up on her own and didn't need to rely on a man in her life to be successful.

Hearing Sheldon had got some recognition from Nobel, that he was in the final stage of applications, made her feel relieved. She had expected this to happen of course and was genuinely pleased for him. Maybe now she could, in her head at least, put that chapter of their life away. Now it was out of his hands and Ramona was gone perhaps, hopefully, things would return to normal. Even if their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was over it would be a relief if they could go back to being in the same room without tension.

Jumping up at the sound of Penny and Bernadette knocking, Amy grinned as she opened the door.

"Amy you are not ready!" Penny said surprised, she had expected Amy ready and eager to go get their treatments. "Is you sunburn too bad?"

"No, I was working, I will only take a minute to get ready, come in."

Moving to grab some clean clothes Amy went back to the bathroom to change and tie her hair back. She had been looking forward to this massage since Penny had told her she had booked it. Re-entering the bedroom she said excitedly, "OK lets go!"

"Amy why were you working?" Bernadette asked as they walked towards the spa centre.

"We were coming away to have a break."

"I had a little bit of work to finish so I could show my boss Monday," Amy explained calmly. "Its done now and I think my reward for this should be first choice of masseuse!"

"Oh now hang on," Penny grinned "why should you get first choice?"

"Because I am single! Because I will tell Leonard!" Amy sniggered.

"Not fair." Penny laughed poking her tongue out but sitting down on one of the white chairs in the white room she said "OK so you get first choice but only if we get to choose your treatment."

Soon each of the girls were on tables, wrapped only in white towels, face down and being rubbed and oiled.

"Oh my!" Amy gasped causing Penny and Bernie to giggle. Jumping of the bed Amy held the towel to her body and said "OK maybe this is not what I want right now."

"Amy, its only a massage." Penny laughed.

"Yes that may well be; but I think rather than let a stranger rub parts of me that never see daylight I would be better off sticking to a head massage."

Grabbing a gown and wrapping around herself fully she sat back in a chair and said to the young man watching her nervously. "OK, you may continue, but head and neck only!"

Relaxing slightly Amy closed her eyes. Having a stranger touch her body had caused her to panic she realised. The idea had been so appealing but the reality was so different. By the time the massage was over Amy did feel more relaxed though, and when the guys left the room she looked at her friends laying flat out and marvelled at the fact they could let men touch them like that. Maybe she would ask them how later.

Later though she was distracted by the news Sheldon was not at home.

"What do you mean the others haven't seen him?" she asked, shocked when Penny said they had not celebrated his good news.

"Sheldon is in Texas." Penny explained. "He left straight from work Friday, phoned Leonard from the airport, didn't even collect clothes. He sent him a text with news of the application and Leonard hasn't heard from him since."

"They haven't phoned Mary? Checked he is OK. It doesn't sound like he is OK."

"Amy I am sure if there was a problem Mary would let us know. Or you could call him if you are worried."

Amy stared at her friends then said "Maybe."

"Amy lets forget about Sheldon for tonight, we came here to have fun so lets eat then go dancing!"

73

"Mother do you want me to leave?" Sheldon asked slightly shocked.

"No Sheldon of course I don't."

"Then why do you keep asking how long I am staying. You moan I never come visit and yet I am here and it is like you want me to go."

Mary sighed. "Sheldon you never visit, so now I have to ask myself what brought on the sudden impulse. Meemaw said things with Amy are not good. Is that why you are here, so you don't have to face her?"

"No mother, and if you have spoken too Meemaw you will know Amy is not home. I am here because I foolishly thought it would be nice to share the news of my success with my family." Stomping back to his room he slammed the door and slumped onto his bed. It wasn't meant to be like this!

Picking up his phone he looked at his emails, but other than work circulars there was nothing, no messages from his friends, nothing from Amy.

Annoyed with himself for even hoping, Sheldon lay down. He should be happy. Maybe on reflection he should have stayed home, played games with his friends as normal. Feeling his phone vibrate he reached for it then nearly fell out of bed in shock when he saw it was a message from Amy.

**Sheldon, I hear you have got through to the next stage. Congratulations! I bet Meemaw was thrilled. Amy.**

Sheldon read and reread the message before composing a response.

**Thank you Amy. Meemaw was indeed pleased. I think now though, on reflection, I would have rather sheared my news with my friends. Another error in judgement by me. SC**

He wasn't expecting a response so when she replied almost immediately Sheldon was surprised.

**Your friends will all be waiting when you get home. AFF**

Smiling Sheldon hoped she included herself in that. He was too scared to ask in case the response was negative though, so wishing her a pleasant evening Sheldon went online. Booking a return flight for Monday morning he returned to the kitchen.

"I am going home Monday." he said quietly.

"Shelly, I don't want you to go. I am worried. Though."

"I know momma. You are right I was running away. If I ever hope to even be friends with Amy again I wont do it hiding here."

"Good boy." Mary smiled patting his cheek. "Now how about I make us some lunch and you can tell me how you plan to rectify this giant mistake!"

73

"He wont like it Penny." Amy said again. They had been travelling for an hour and the whole way Penny had been telling Amy they should throw a party.

"Then what would he like? This is a major thing for him, he has talked about it for years his friends should do something. When I spoke to Leonard and he said Sheldon had asked for his normal Thai food order so I think all he expects is his schedule and normality! How cool will it be if when he walks in we all surprise him. He can still have his Thai food but fun too."

"How exactly will it be a party if it is his normal friends and Thai food?" Bernie laughed

"We could invite people from Caltech, Stuart and the weird men from the comic book store."

Amy shuddered. "Well good luck with that, just make sure Sheldon knows I warned you against it."

"Amy you have to come!"

"No Penny. I have work and a meeting and I know Sheldon will hate it so I want no part in it."

By the time the dropped Amy at her apartment Penny had given up trying to persuade her. They made arrangement to meet Tuesday night at the cheesecake factory and waving goodbye Penny took Bernadette home.

"She isn't going to come is she?" Bernadette said sadly.

"No, but she is coming Tuesday so maybe they can get back to normal after all."

73

"_**Surprise!**_" The chorus of voices coming from the darkness caused Sheldon to scream and drop his bag.

As Leonard hit the lights and Sheldon saw the faces staring expectantly back at him he glared as his focused on Leonard.

"What's going on?"

"Hey buddy! Surprise!"

"Yes I got that bit," Sheldon muttered. "_Why_, is the question."

Raj pushed forward "Sheldon! Congratulations!"

Nodding Sheldon said in a resigned voice "Leonard you know my feelings on parties, especially surprise parties."

"Come on Shelly," Penny grinned stopping in to try to get Sheldon further into the room, "we are happy for you, want to celebrate with you. Its what friends do."

"No, friends would have listened to my request for Thai food and videos."

"We have Thai food." Penny grinned.

"But also a room full of strangers."

"They are not strangers Sheldon, look, its Stuart and captain sweat pants and Kripke and..." Leonard trailed off as the words he was saying registered. "OK so maybe Amy was right and this was not the best idea; but we were pleased for you, wanted you to know it."

"Amy is here?" Sheldon looked around.

"No she wouldn't come. Said you would hate it." Penny admitted.

Sheldon smiled for the first time since arriving home. "Yes, well Amy was right. Maybe next time you should listen to her."

"Like you did when you left?" Howard snipped.

"Howie!" Bernie elbowed him as Sheldon turned to look at him slowly.

"Exactly Howard. I also failed to follow common sense, and as you are now discovering I too was mistaken. Amy is right once again. Now I am going to my room. Please tell me when you have cleared the apartment and I will come eat."

As they watched him walk away Raj grinned. "Well at least we know he still likes her. Maybe that could be our present to him."

"What?" Leonard frowned.

"Getting them back together! All we need is a plan!"

73

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support and lovely messages. A x**


	18. Chapter 18

Listening to the sound of Leonard offering apologies on his behalf Sheldon frowned. How was it Leonard and Penny, who had known him for far longer than Amy, still had no idea that something like a party was not appropriate. Hearing Leonard approach, then knock on his door Sheldon sat up.

"Sheldon they have gone, you can come out now."

Opening the door cautiously Sheldon looked at Leonard . "What on earth possessed you to think I would want to celebrate with Stuart and captain sweatpants? I told you last night, when I informed you of my expected time of arrival, that I just required Thai food and a night watching DVD's; it wasn't hard Leonard."

"No. I'm sorry Sheldon, maybe we all got a little excited at your success. We are pleased for you buddy."

"That's as may be but I can think of no situation where Stuart and the Nobel would be considered a likely combination."

"OK, well they are gone now so why don't you sit down, have something to eat, then tell me what your mother and Meemaw thought of your news."

Sheldon snorted, "The only news they were interested in was the fact Amy and I were no longer in a relationship. The fact I am on the verge if a career altering moment is secondary in their opinion."

"Have you spoken to Amy since you got your news? Penny said she was pleased for you."

"Yes she sent me a message expressing as much."

"Well I think she will be at the cheesecake factory tomorrow, maybe things can get back to normal."

"Yes maybe."

Across the hall Penny grinned as Raj excited devised plans to get Amy and Sheldon alone together.

"Raj, look what happened when a few friends turned up unannounced! I hardly think some complicated plan will please him, and I know Amy wont thank us. We need to let them sort it out between them."

"This is Sheldon Penny! It took him 3 years to be happy to kiss her goodnight after a date, we cant go back to the beginning, my nerves cant take it."

"Well it is not up to us is it. I dont want to upset her Raj this hasnt been easy for her. Maybe Amy is happier just being friends."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Raj asked horrified, "has she said something?"

"No, and I must admit I think Sheldon is the perfect man for her; but I think we need to let them discover that for themselves."

73

Tuesday morning Sheldon was happy to be back in his normal routine, selecting his high fibre cereal, having his bathroom routine back on schedule and a pleasant drive to work. Sitting at his desk Sheldon looked at the whiteboards and smiled. Yes, even if all his dreams came true and he won the prize he would not want to leave this. Moving to answer the ringing phone he was surprised to be greeted by Amy's voice.

"Good morning Sheldon."

"Amy, hello!"

"I am calling to check it is OK if I attend dinner tonight at the cheesecake factory."

"Of course it is, why are you even asking?"

"Because I know your friends want to celebrate with you and I am guessing my assumption that last nights surprise was not something you relished. I would not want to intrude."

"Amy, you are my friend too." Then a little uncertainly, "You are aren't you?"

"Yes Sheldon." Amy agreed. "So was I right? Was the surprise unwelcome?"

Sheldon sighed, "It was not really that hard an assumption, although it baffles me why Penny, or Leonard for that matter, would assume I would enjoy such a thing."

Amy laughed, "I did warn them."

"Yes Penny did stress that, and thank you for trying."

"Are you pleased?" Amy asked quietly. "I bet Meemaw was delighted for you."

"It is not how I imagined. But then I never expected to be in Texas to hear the news."

"No well things change." Amy said unable to completely hide the tone of sadness from her voice.

"I don't like change." Sheldon stated.

"No I know you dont, but this time Sheldon it was you that caused the change."

"I know."

"Well i'd better let you get back to work," Amy said feeling the conversation was sliding to an area she really didn't feel ready to talk about yet. "I will see you tonight then."

"OK, bye."

73

Parking her car Amy glanced around the car park. Pennys car was there, in the staff section but she could not see Leonard's or Howard's.

Glancing at her watch and seeing she was in fact early Amy decided to wait. As she sat checking her emails she realised she was actually a lot calmer thinking about seeing Sheldon this time, compared to before when Bernie had practically had to prise her out of the car. Seeing Leonard's car appear closely followed by Howard's Amy got out and locked her car then waited.

"Amy!" Leonard waved and moving toward her said "Have you been here long?"

"No a few minutes," then glancing at Howard and Raj she said "Where's Sheldon?"

Rolling his eyes Leonard said "He is going to be a bit late."

"Why? I spoke to him earlier he never mentioned it."

"That was probably before he got into an argument with Kripke over who had more rights to use the lasers. Sheldon claiming he was now senior to Kripke, and Kripke saying as he had offered him sanctuary then he should repay him by offering some of his lab time. When I left Gablehauser was trying to defuse the situation."

Walking into the restaurant Amy grinned and waved at Penny and sitting next to Howard said "Is Bernie coming?"

"Yes, in fact she should have been here by now. " And puling out his phone made to call his wife. Penny came and took their drinks order and, as there was still no sign of Sheldon, they decided to have a drink and wait to place their food order.

When and other 30 minutes had past Amy said "Should I call him do you think?"

Penny grinned "It might be better coming from you than us, I am not sure he has forgiven us for last night!" So Amy called his number and was surprise she answered on first ring.

"Sheldon is everything OK? We are waiting for you."

"No everything is not OK. Gablehauser was unreasonable, he said not only did I have to let Kripke have some of my lab time but I had to have dinner with him to to say thank you."

"So you are on you way now, both of you?"

"No. Gablehauser also said we had to go someone that Kripke chose so I am now sat in traffic as Kripke tries to navigate his way across Pasadena to find some restaurant he read a review about."

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but there is always next week."

"Yes I guess."

"Well I will let the others know."

"OK, bye Amy." Sheldon hang up.

"Where is he?" Howard said. "Bernie is leaving now if he wants a ride."

"No he is with Kripke." Amy sighed, "Gablehauser has told Sheldon he owes him dinner as well as lab time and Kripke get to choose the restaurant."

"Poor Sheldon!" the guys said with total sincerity.

The rest of the meal was uneventful with Bernadette joining them and plans made for a girls night the next day while the boys played halo. It was only when leaving Raj cornered Amy and said "It is anything can happen Thursday this week, why don't we do something for Sheldon then?"

"Did last night not teach you that Sheldon doesn't like surprises Rajesh!" Amy grinned "He wont thank you for it."

"OK, then why don't we have pizza together, just us. And you can even call him first to see if he agrees."

"OK" Amy nodded. As she drove home she realised she was actually disappointed to have missed him tonight. Maybe Raj's idea wasn't so bad, perhaps a text wouldn't hurt to see what he thought.

But having sent a message and getting no reply Amy was cross by the time she got ready for bed. She hadn't expected thanks, just acknowledgement would have been enough.

Making sure the apartment was tidy and secure Amy was just settling down in bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answer cautiously, wondering who would call at this time of night.

"Amy?"

"Sheldon is that you?"

"Yes, oh Amy, I know it is late but I have tried Leonard and he is not answering; Penny isn't either, I am assuming they are together somewhere."

"They are probably in bed! What's wrong Sheldon? I sent you a message and you didn't reply."

"No well I didn't get your message because I left my phone in Kripke's car along with my jacket that has my keys."

"Why?" Amy asked more than a little surprised Sheldon would be so careless.

" Because I wanted to get away! He made me go to eat t some seedy bar and then insisted I drank whisky. He said he would tell Gablehauser if I didn't. Then he threatened to 'pick up' a couple of women. I leapt out and made a run for it but now I am in a gass station on the other side of town with no phone or cash or keys."

"Give me the address." Amy sighed. Then writing it down as he spoke she said "Stay inside Sheldon, don't wander off."

73

"Leonard!" Sheldon was shocked to see a very disgruntled Leonard storm into the gass station.

"Come on Sheldon get in the car."

"Where were you? I called and called."

"Yes well I was with Penny."

"I called her too."

"Well I am here now lets go."

Sensing his room-mate was not wanting to have a conversation about it Sheldon followed

him to the car and waited until they were nearly home before saying "Amy found you?"

"Yes Amy found us. She drove over and knocked and knocked until Penny answered."

"You were in? But I called."

"Sheldon we were in bed! And if I were you I would stay out of Pennys way for a few days she wasn't happy."

"Amy said she would come." Sheldon said a little disappointed.

"Yes well as Amy pointed out to Penny she didn't have a key to our apartment and it was hardly appropriate for you to stay at hers now."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

73

"You got home OK then?" Amy smiled as Sheldon held the door open for her Thursday evening.

"Yes thank you." he said politely.

Amy looked at him curiously but he avoided her gaze and made his way past her to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Where is everyone?"

"Amy I swear I didn't know?"

"Know what?" she asked cautiously.

"Well you called to check tonight was OK and I agreed. I arrived home with Leonard and he said he was going for pizza as normal. Then 5 minutes ago the pizza arrived."

"Without Leonard?"

"Yes. But with a note."

Sheldon handed Amy a note and moved out of her way taking his place on the sofa watching her ass he read.

Amy read the note twice and turned to look at Sheldon. "Why would they do this? I told them to make tonight normal. Why would they think this is OK?"

"Well the note says..."

"I can read the note Sheldon; but I still don't see how it being anything can happen Thursday makes it OK for them to go to a club having arranged to come here to celebrate with you."

"Well the note says..."

"Yes Sheldon!" Amy snapped, "I have read the note, they think we need to talk."

"You don't want to be in a room on your own with me?"

Amy shook her head, "Its not that, it really isn't. I just object to being manipulated. Maybe they are right and we need to talk but it should be us that arrange it not as a result of being locked in a room."

"Amy you are not locked in. You are free to leave." Sheldon couldn't help but wince as Amy cast a glance at the door as if checking his words.

Then shaking her head Amy said "No, I will stay but I think we need to agree on some ground rules first."

"OK." Sheldon said cautiously.

"I don't want tot talk about Ramona. I don't want to talk about you leaving me and I don't want to talk about what happens with us next."

"But... you said we should talk?"

"Yes I did. But not tonight. Tonight we eat pizza, watch a DVD and talk about your trip to Texas or what you will do now. If you really do want to talk about the other stuff then we agree on a time and a place."

Sheldon nodded in agreement then quickly stood. "Let me get you a plate!"

Sitting on the sofa Amy accepted the food and waited for Sheldon to start a film and sit next to her. She relaxed more as the film progressed and by the time the credits were rolling she smiled stretched and said "I had better go."

"We didn't talk."

"No, but it is late. Perhaps next time?"

"I'd like that."

"OK, well why don't we go to the zoo Saturday, maybe the neutral setting will help."

"You think we need a neutral setting?" Sheldon asked amazed Amy perceived things to be that bed.

"Lets just try Sheldon, please."

Nodding quickly Sheldon said "OK. Saturday."

73


	19. Chapter 19

Amy hadn't realised she was smiling until her colleague looked at her curiously and said "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"Again?" Amy frowned.

"Yes you have not looked happy lately, I didn't like to pry. But it is nice to see your smile back."

Amy thought about the comment and realised she did feel particularity happy that morning. It was Friday, which in her opinion was always a reason to smile, but also because she would be seeing Sheldon tomorrow. She was glad he had agreed to a neutral setting, she knew the zoo always put him in a good mood, and with their friends absent then maybe they could at least begin to tentatively address where they went from here in their relationship.

As she thought about what she might say Amy realised she wasn't sure. She missed Sheldon, so much. Missed the time they had spent alone, talking about science or playing one of his games. She even missed some of those dopey films he made her watch. She wondered if he missed that too, or if now he was home, back to his old routine he was happy as things were. Would he want to talk about Ramona? Amy was not sure how she felt about that prospect. The woman who had effectively come in and turned Amy's world upside down. One thing she did know though, Amy realised, was she did not want to get upset. She needed to be strong and not let Sheldon know just how hurt she had been. Trying not to dwell on the negatives Amy decided she would worry about those things tomorrow if they happened, for now she would focus on doing her job and keeping the smile on her face.

It was several hours later, while inputting the data she had collected into the computer, that Amy became aware of someone in the doorway. Turning she smiled, "Penny! This is an unexpected surprise."

"Hey bestie. I came to see if you were still talking to me."

"Yes I am still talking to you. But I was not impressed with what you did. Sheldon and I are adults Penny. We need to sort this out our way. Not because you all think we should be locked in a room together."

"We didn't lock you in."

"No maybe not, but you made it very awkward."

"I'm sorry. Was it that bad?"

Amy shrugged. "Not bad, more awkward. I don't like surprises any more than Sheldon, and I know he was uncomfortable."

"Sheldon is always uncomfortable."

"Then as his friend you should know not to make it worse!"

Nodding Penny said "OK, just please, tell me things are OK with you two."

"No I am not discussing it. What happens now is between me and Sheldon."

Penny sighed, "Come to dinner? Come on Ames just me and you, we don't even have to mention Sheldon if you don't want to. We can have a few drinks...?"

Amy smiled, "Thanks Penny but I really need to get this work finished, I have a meeting with the head of department and I have nowhere near finished."

"Tomorrow then?" Penny persisted.

"I am busy tomorrow too." Amy said, not elaborating, wanting to keep the meeting with Sheldon private.

"OK, will you call me then, when you are free?"

Nodding Amy smiled, "Of course, I cant stay mad at my bestie for long."

73

"Dr Fowler I told you before how pleased we were, but these test results show an amazing leap forward in the research."

"Yes."

"You can back up your findings? These results?"

"Of course. I had planned to run another shorter series of tests, just for peace of mind really, but I am confident they will show the same results, I have run the test several times now."

"And when will you be able to do this?"

"Can I ask, why the hurry?"

Nodding her boss pulled out a stool and sat down with a smile. "We have some guests coming next week. Important guests from Europe. They may be willing to offer funding, but more importantly link our department with their own. If we can prove conclusively your results are sound then maybe they will not only be published nationally but internationally. It could be a big move for you Dr Fowler."

Amy sat stunned for several seconds before replying "Well I can of course start testing almost immediately. You really think this could be something they are interested in?"

"Yes, they have already expressed an interest and want to meet you. They arrive next Wednesday. It doesn't give you long. Would you be able to work the weekend? I can make sure you have plenty of assistance of course."

The zoo... Sheldon... as the plans she had made flashed through her head Amy shook her head, "I had plans, for tomorrow at least."

"They are not transferable?"

"I am not sure, I will make a call." Amy nodded.

Accepting her offer and with a final word of congratulation Amy found herself alone again. She had been looking forward to tomorrow. If she cancelled would Sheldon say she was being hypocritical? Putting her work first as he had?

Deciding she would only find out by calling him Amy reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Amy? I wasn't expecting to hear from you today, is everything OK?"

"Sheldon hi, not really. I have just had a visit from my boss. He requires me to work tomorrow, all weekend in fact."

"He does? why?"

Amy could tell Sheldon was merely curious in his question, so explaining the situation she waited for him to respond.

"He will be able to get people to help you?"

"He said so."

"It is a lot of work in a short space of time."

"Yes well these final tests wont take long, I am sure we can have those done tomorrow, it just means I will have to cancel our plans for the zoo."

Sheldon was silent for a few moments before saying "Perhaps we can reschedule? If you want too of course?"

"I do Sheldon, maybe we can see how long these visitors are here for, if they have gone be next weekend perhaps we can do it then."

Saying goodbye Amy returned to her desk. Trying to remain philosophical she knew with the amount of work she had to do the next few days would pass quickly at least.

73

"Sheldon we are sorry." Leonard and Penny apologised Friday night. Penny had told Leonard about her visit to Amy, and deciding the apology to Sheldon would be better before vintage video games began, they sat now waiting for the expected lecture.

They were therefore more than a little surprised when Sheldon nodded and said "Thank you."

"That's it?" Leonard frowned. "No lecture?"

Sheldon shrugged "What's the point. Its done, you've apologised."

Leonard threw Penny a worried glance, this was not like Sheldon at all. "Is everything OK sweetie?" Penny asked gently.

"Yes, no... oh I don't know."

"What's happened?" Penny moved a little closer, careful not to crowd him but sensing he may need to talk.

"I was meant to be seeing Amy tomorrow. She cancelled."

"I think she is busy Sheldon. I went to see her today and she said she had a meeting with her boss tonight."

"Yes. She did, and now she has to work all weekend. We were going to the zoo."

"You were?"

"She didn't say?" Sheldon frowned, it was not like Amy and Penny not to share such information.

"No, but she said she had plans tomorrow. I think after last night she wanted to keep things just between you two."

Sheldon nodded. "Well it doesn't matter now."

"Sheldon I am sure she will reschedule." Leonard said hoping this was true.

Sheldon nodded. "I am going to change." then standing, made his way to his room.

"Will he be OK?" Penny asked.

Leonard shrugged uncertainly. "I hope so."

By the time he had eaten and then beaten Raj and Howard at the video game he had chosen for tonight's challenge, Sheldon was feeling a little better. While packing the games console away as Leonard cleared the snacks and drinks Sheldon said "Leonard can I ask you a question?"

"Sure buddy."

"Do you think Amy would be mad if I took her dinner tomorrow at work?"

Leonard smiled. "I am sure she would love it! What gave you the idea?"

"I just thought it was a chance to see her, she would need to eat after all."

"I am sure she will love it Sheldon."

73

He had spent Saturday morning cooking. Things his Meemaw made for him as a boy, things he knew Amy liked, experimenting until he was satisfied. Now though he was nervous. Leonard had said she would love it, but now he was having doubts. It was her workplace after all. She was busy. Maybe she would think he was interfering. Knocking on the door while balancing the bags containing food Sheldon waited. The halls of the university were silent and Sheldon could hear a chair shift and footsteps approaching. As the door opened Sheldon watched the expression on Amy's face go from shock, to pleasure, to something he could only describe as guarded. Holding on to that fleeting look of pleasure he smiled. "I thought you might be hungry." Holding up the bag he continued. "I don't want to interfere, I know you are busy, that your work is important; but you need to eat. I also thought maybe I could help?"

"Help?" Amy asked, shocked he was there at all and barely registering the suggestion.

"I thought if you had some results ready I could begin inputting them. I may not be able to help with the experiment but I can input data."

Stepping back, offering him access, Amy smiled. "I _am_ hungry. The others left to get food an hour ago but I wasn't hungry then. I just wanted to get this finished."

"OK, well lets eat and then if you want I will stay and help." Amy watched in amazement as Sheldon began pulling containers out of the bag. Moving to peer at the things he had brought she grinned, "You have been busy! Ohhh is that chocolate fruit?"

"Yes" Sheldon smiled, "strawberries and cherries. But that is for later, first I have some of Meemaw's carrot and sweet pepper soup."

"Meemaw's?" Amy smiled.

"Yes her recipe. It was my favourite when I was younger. Pop-Pop grew the vegetables and Meemaw made soup from whatever he grew. This was my favourite combination."

Opening the flask and pouring the soup into 2 bowls while Amy sat down Sheldon handed her a bowl. Tasting the soup she said "This is wonderful!" Eating hungrily Amy was not aware at first Sheldon was hardly eating, but sat watching her.

"You aren't hungry?"

"Well not as hungry as you." He smiled. And moving to open the next container Amy was amazed to see a fried chicken, then salad, then bread.

"Sheldon you made all this?"

"Yes, well I had nothing else to do today and it is a while since I have done any cooking. Penny came over and insisted she tested everything I cooked!" Sheldon rolled his eyes. "She will do anything to get a free meal, although it was her suggestion we had the fruit. She said you would be full after this."

"She was right." Amy grinned. "Sheldon this was really kind."

"I wanted to see you." Sheldon admitted quietly. "To apologise too."

Amy nodded not replying just looking at him.

"When you told me about today, having to cancel our date, I admit I was disappointed. Amy I don't want to loose you as a friend, I don't want things to be awkward. But then I realised you had this opportunity and it was so important.

You didn't do what I did though, you spoke to me, explained. I am here because I can be. I never even offered you the same curtsey of an explanation. I went, leaving and giving no thought to anyone other than myself and my goals.

Now all I can do is offer my help. I understand Amy. Understand you probably don't want to have anything to do with me after what I did, I just hope we can be friends at least."

Amy looked at the plate in front of her, empty now of the food Sheldon had prepared. He had obviously spent a good portion of his day preparing the meal and now he was here offering to help her.

Looking at him she nodded. "OK, you can help. There is loads of data to be input. But Sheldon as much as I appreciate this, and I do; as much as I too don't want to loose our friendship and that of your group of friends I need to tell you it will not be easy to forget what happened."

"I know. But for now I just want us to be able to talk without feeling awkward, I would like to spend time as we did before, just us. If you want that too that is?"

"Yes Sheldon I would like that." Amy nodded, "but I have work to do, so you need to clear this away, you know where the sink is!"

At his snort she grinned, "bubbly soap is good for these dishes Sheldon!"

Soon Sheldon was sat at the computer happily tapping away as Amy checked and rechecked her results. Straightening her aching back she glanced at her watch. "Sheldon! I hadn't realised the time. It is gone 10. Come on lets pack up and I will take you home."

"I have nearly finished Amy, just this last page." Sheldon didn't even look up as he continued typing. Amy began gathering the pots plates and bowls Sheldon had brought with him, repacking his bag and as she finished Sheldon looked over. "Done!"

"Thank you Sheldon for that, but dinner too. Come on I will give you a ride home."

"Thank you." Sheldon smiled.. "Maybe we can still meet next weekend?"

"Yes, I would like that." Amy said.

"Good." Sheldon smiled the relief evident in his voice as he took the bag she had packed and followed her out of the door

73

"Nice night?" Leonard asked as Sheldon entered 4A.

"Yes, thank you."

"Did Amy like dinner?"

"She did, and she let me help her too."

"I'm glad," Leonard smiled, relieved himself Sheldon seemed happy.

"Leonard, do you think Amy will ever forget what I did?"

"I don't know Sheldon, only she can answer that."

Nodding Sheldon said "Goodnight Leonard." And went to his room. Once ready for bed he lay on his back and thought about the evening. Amy had said it would not be easy to forget. Did that mean she was willing to try? Did she, like him, want to return to their previous relationship agreement? Leonard was right, only Amy could answer those questions. What he needed to do was find a way of asking them without making the situation any worse than he had done before.

73


	20. Chapter 20

Amy was tired. It was Thursday night and she felt like she hadn't left her office for a week. The visitors had been a constant presence the past 2 days, and while she was pleased they were impressed, and honoured they considered her work worthy of international publication, what she wanted right now more than anything was to go home, crawl into bed and sleep.

Stifling a yawn Amy listened quietly as the others discussed dinner plans, she made no comment when names of fancy restaurants were debated and when it was decided to just stay local, due to the lateness of the hour, she merely nodded in resigned agreement. At least if local she could make her excuses and leave early.

The meal was nice and the conversation relaxed, everyone satisfied the visit had been a success. Amy was only half listening though and when she heard her name been spoken she focused a little more.

"Sorry I missed that," she smiled politely.

"We were just saying it would be an honour if you came to visit us, maybe offered a few lectures for our students also?"

"Visit you? In Europe?" Amy couldn't hide the shock form her voice.

"It would be an honour to have you visit us. And you would be able to see for yourself the impact you work is having in Europe too."

Amy nodded considering the offer. She could feel the eyes of the UCLA staff watching her and knew they would want her to accept. "Thank you very much" she smiled, "it is something I will consider carefully. I do have a few things lined up over the coming months though, so maybe we could leave it as an open invitation?"

Amy's relief at them accepting her suggestion was evident and seeing her relax her boss said quietly "Its a good thing Dr Fowler."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it I guess. I am tired and was not prepared."

"Well tomorrow we say goodbye to them then you can relax, why don't you take a few days off?"

"Well one of the things I had lined up does involve a few days off, but I need to get some dates sorted so I will get back to you with those."

As Amy sat back letting the conversation wash over her again she thought about the trip she had discussed weeks ago with Penny. Now would be a great time to book it and she was sure comicon was soon. Discreetly checking her watch Amy saw she had been her over 2 hours and it was fast approaching midnight, making her apologies she made to leave and arriving back in her car checked her phone for messages.

She was surprised to see a text from Penny.

**Hey Ames, haven't heard from you in days. Sheldon tells me your visitors go tomorrow, do you want to go out and celebrate?**

Amy grinned. Penny was right she had missed everyone this week and it would be nice to celebrate with people with whom she could just be herself.

**Penny i'd love too! Just going home now I will call you tomorrow.**

73

"Oh I don't think so Penny." Sheldon shook his head. He had been surprised to find their neighbour sat drinking coffee in their kitchen when he had awoken and on discovering the reason why, was not sure he was ready for this conversation.

"Sheldon, Amy is our friend. Now you may not like celebrating your achievements with parties but Amy would love it."

"That's as maybe but why do I have to be dragged to some club."

"Because Amy would want you there. Because I thought you wanted things back to normal between you two."

"I hardly think me in a night club is something Amy would consider normal!" Sheldon snorted.

"Your going Sheldon!" Penny said finally loosing her patience. "I will be over later to check you are ready. Wear the black suit!"

As he registered her parting words Sheldon groaned. It was Friday, he had been planning to repeat his humiliating defeat on Howard and Raj; not spend the evening in a dark noisy room full of drunken strangers. Shuddering at the thought Sheldon grabbed his bag and shouted at Leonard.

"Hurry up, your girlfriend has already ruined my day, lets not make it worse by being late too!"

73

"Penny I would have been just as happy to have had girls night at yours," Amy smiled as she watched Penny riffle through her wardrobe.

"No. This is a big thing I have been informed and you need to celebrate."

"Who told you it was a big thing?" Amy grinned.

"Well Sheldon tried to explain the whole experiment too me last weekend when he had been helping you but it made no sense. Leonard was impressed though and said the fact these people have flown half way round the world to se your work was a huge thing."

Amy nodded, "Yeah I guess it is big. But while I am pleased it has been well received I don't know how I feel about going to Europe."

"Your leaving?" Penny gasped.

"Well no, but I have been asked to go visit and lecture. I would rather go to New York though like we planned."

Penny laughed, "Well I think Europe would be cool but I agree about New York. The guys were discussing costumes on Tuesday over dinner. Well arguing over costumes, so comicon must be soon. I will check with Leonard and we can plan our trip!"

Nodding happily Amy accepted the dress Penny had handed her and went to change. "Is Bernie meeting us here?"

"No there."

"Where exactly is there?" Amy stuck her head round the door, "you haven't exactly been very forthcoming with details."

"Don't worry it will be fun."

Pulling a newly dressed Amy into the room Penny said "Why don't we do something with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing sweetie I just thought it would be nice to do something different just this once."

So Amy found herself sat down while Penny began piling he hair up on top of her head then curling strands down the side of her face. Closing her eyes Amy smiled, she loved girly time with Penny, letting herself relax Amy said "we could just stay here Penny."

"Oh no! Come on, you are ready to go, grab your lip gloss and bag." Then pushing Amy towards the door Penny steered her towards her car.

"This is that new club you were talking about!" Amy gasped as she looked out of the window.

"Yep!" Penny grinned "I got some tickets of someone at work. Free entry and 2 free drinks each!"

As Amy straightened her skirt she said "Will Bernie be inside?"

"She should be." Penny smiled and waving the tickets at the doorman she followed Amy into the darkened club.

"Amy!" Bernie waved from the bar area and Amy rushed to hug her friend. "Howard! Raj! Wow you are all here."

"We want to celebrate with you." Raj nodded. "Leonard is on his way, he is running late because Sheldon was having trouble choosing a tie."

"I told him what tie!" Penny muttered as Amy gasped "Sheldon is coming?"

"Of course he is!" Penny grinned "He wouldn't miss it."

Amy sniggered "What threat did you use?"

As Penny laughed and winked, Howard handed Amy a drink. She looked at her friends. "Thank you!"

"Hey the chance to try out a new club and the perfect excuse to get these guys away from their daft games on a Friday night; we should be thanking you!"

"So that's why we are here!" Came Sheldon's voice making Penny jump and Amy laugh.

"Moonpie don't be like that." Penny grinned, "come on you'll have fun."

As he smiled self consciously at Amy and tugged at his tie Sheldon said "Penny you can get me a diet cola and make sure these clowns do not tamper with my drink." Turning back to Amy he said "Congratulations! I am pleased you were successful. Your visitors were impressed?"

Amy nodded, "yes very much so."

"They want her to visit." Penny grinned, "our girl is going to be an international science star!"

"You are going to Europe?" Sheldon said staring directly at Amy and ignoring Pennys comment.

"No, well they asked me if I would but I am not sure it is something I want to do."

They were interrupted from further discussion by Penny shoving a diet coke in Sheldon's hand and grabbing Amy saying "Come on lets dance."

Laughing Amy let herself be pulled onto the dance floor. Sheldon, now alone, stood watching. Why was he even here? Amy wouldn't notice if he left, Penny ad Bernadette would make sure she was happy. Looking over to the bar he saw Leonard had returned having parked his car and making his way over to him Sheldon said, "I may go."

"Sheldon we have only just got here!"

"I know, but I have seen Amy, offered my congratulations and look, she is happy, dancing and having fun. She wont notice if I leave."

"Yes she will. And look how happy she is! You don't want to spoil that do you?"

"No." Sheldon shook his head. "I just don't like it here."

"No, well it is not exactly our comfort zone I agree; but sometimes we need to just suck it up and do the right thing."

Sighing Sheldon nodded. "How long do you think we have to stay?"

"I've no idea, but I am guessing until they tire of dancing!"

"Oh boy!" Sheldon groaned.

"I don't want to dance Penny." Sheldon whined as Penny tugged at his sleeve an hour later. He had found himself a napkin and pen and had been reasonably content doodling equations and sipping is drink. Now though Penny was demanding his presence on the dance floor and looking round he realised his back up of Howard, Raj and Leonard had already been coerced.

"One dance, then I am going home!"

"Two and I bet Amy might join you!" Penny winked causing Sheldon to frown.

Not waiting for him to argue any further Penny pushed Sheldon ahead of her until he was stood next to the group. The music was loud and the flashing light distorted the appearance of those dancing. Deciding the quicker he danced the quicker he could leave Sheldon threw an awkward smile at a shocked looking Amy and began to dance. Avoiding Howard's flailing arms and energetic attempts to impress Bernadette, Sheldon moved a little closer to Amy, who of the group was looking less threatening in the dance moves department. The loud fast music suddenly changed and the flashing lights dimmed as the music slowed. Sheldon noticed movement around him as couples paired off, moving closer together. Seeing Amy stare at her feet and move to pass him Sheldon took a deep breath and placed his hand on her arm.

He saw the surprise on her face as he smiled and said "Will you dance with me?" Her nod caused the tension in his chest to ease and moving towards her place his hands gently on her hips. They stood swaying for several minutes, Sheldon trying to think of something to say, something other than how good it was to hold her again, how he had missed her. He was spared however when Amy looking up at him said "I was surprised to see you here."

"Yes I was a little surprised to see me here too!"

"Has it been that bad?"

"No, at least this bit isn't." Sheldon smiled. "I missed you."

Amy closed her eyes. Having him this close, his hands gentle on her waist and she just wanted to kiss him.

"I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry." Sheldon said slowly seeing her open her eyes to look at him again

"It's OK, I missed you too but..."

"But it is too soon. I know. But holding you like this I remember how good it felt to hold you and..." stepping back Sheldon said "I should go."

Amy nodded. "OK. I admit I am getting tired too its been a long week."

As Sheldon moved back towards the bar Amy followed and stopping to talk to Penny on the way ran to catch Sheldon as he was leaving.

"Sheldon, I am leaving too. Would you share a cab with me?"

Nodding Sheldon said "Of course." Once outside Sheldon said "I am sorry if I said something to offend you, was too forward."

"No, I told you I miss you too Sheldon,"

"But you cant forget what I did." He sighed.

"I just need time Sheldon."

Nodding Sheldon held the door of the cab open for Amy to get in. Wincing at the smell Sheldon whispered "My suit will be ruined."

Patting his knee Amy laughed "You will be fine." Sheldon didn't move as he looked at Amy's hand resting on his knee. He wanted to place his hand on hers but was scared it would be rushing so instead he said "I am glad I went tonight."

"I am glad you did too. Although I am not sure Raj will be saying the same thing tomorrow.

Did you see him?"

"Yes, he will never learn."

"And whatever makes Howard think dancing like that is attractive!" Amy grinned.

"Well I think in the defence of my friends and myself we have a lot of years spent in labs and classrooms, and not nearly as many in bars and clubs. What we excel at in one, we lack in another."

"Well I am glad you all came! I had a fun time."

"I'm glad," Sheldon smiled. Looking out of the window he said "I cant believe how many people are out. It is so late."

Amy laughed, "I guess they don't all have a set bedtime routine as you do."

This earned her a glare but when she patted his knee again Sheldon soon stopped glaring to look back down at her hand. This time his look made Amy aware of her hand and pulling it away quickly, mumbling "sorry."

Sheldon could see her blush as she looked out of the window. When the cab drew up outside her apartment Sheldon said to the driver "Stay here." And getting out moved towards the building entrance.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked confused.

"Making sure you get to your apartment safely."

"Sheldon you don't have too."

"No, but I wont sleep for wondering if you were laid siege too if I don't."

Walking in silence to her apartment Sheldon paused as she unlocked the door.

"Thank you Sheldon." she smiled.

"Congratulations again Amy." And unable to help himself Sheldon reached up to stroke a strand of hair off her face. "You looked lovely tonight." Then turning before she could respond Sheldon left.

73


	21. Chapter 21

If anyone had asked, Amy could not have said how long it had taken her to get to sleep that night. She tried to convince herself it was the excitement of the nightclub and loud music, the bright lights and music even. But she knew the real reason was Sheldon. It was enough that he had gone. She knew it would have been against every one of his principles to go to a night club, especially on a Friday night which he had earmarked for vintage video games, but he had not only gone and been graceful in his behaviour, he had danced too! Amy was fairly certain Penny was behind the whole thing, right up too and including Sheldon not only dancing but the slow dance also. She was not however responsible for Sheldon walking her to her door. Penny had had no part in the cab ride home, and certainly no part in the tender way he had looked at her as he brushed her hair aside and told her she looked nice. It was those moments, pure Sheldon moments, that had Amy laying awake now.

How could she stay mad at him when she wanted to ring him and hear his voice? How could she stay strong and protect herself when she longed to feel his hands again on her face and waist? Maybe a trip to Europe would give her some perspective Amy considered. A little time away from, not only Sheldon and his beckoning lips and welcoming hands, but also Penny who, maybe for all the right intentions, was playing far to big a role in how both Amy and Sheldon were living their lives.

Maybe she would talk to her boss Monday and at least get a little more information on what a trip to Europe actually involved. It couldn't hurt.

73

He hadn't wanted to leave her. To walk away had in fact been far harder than he had ever imagined it could be. He had been to a night club! Not only that he had danced too. Maybe it was only because Amy was there. And maybe the opportunity to hold her had been the driving factor in his decision to stay on the dance floor when she had had every intention of leaving, but now he had done it Sheldon realised tonight had actually been a good night. OK so he never ever wanted to enter the place again, but maybe there was something to be said of dancing with Amy over vintage video games. He just wasn't ready for the others to know his opinion yet.

Now his was safely back in the peace and sanctuary of his apartment Sheldon thought back to his arrival and Penny announcing Amy may be going abroad. Once again it struck him how he would be given time to prepare for her departure and adjust emotionally. The guilt this realisation brought made Sheldon realise all over again just how his own actions would have hurt Amy. Closing his eyes Sheldon wondered at the forgiving nature of his former girlfriend and marvelled at the fact she could bare to be in the same room as him considering what he had done.

Sheldon knew had the situation been reversed Amy's name would now be heading a list entitled 'Mortal Enemies'. The very fact Amy didn't not have such a list was, right now, the thing Sheldon was most grateful for.

Maybe tomorrow he would think of a way to try to rectify his actions

73

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Leonard groaned the following morning when, having only had 4 hours sleep, he stood in the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee and watched Sheldon type frantically at his keyboard.

"Research Leonard I am doing research."

"It is 6 am. What on earth do you need to research that is so important it cannot wait until we get to work Monday?"

"That is of no concern of yours." Glancing over Sheldon said "What are _you_ even doing up?"

"You banging about in hear makes it hard for me to sleep. What was all the noise?"

"I told you, not your concern. Now I suggest you go back to bed and lie down before you fall down, I have not got time to be taking you to the emergency room."

Shrugging Leonard refilled his coffee and shuffled back to his room.

Hearing his room-mates door close Sheldon got up and dashed back to the cupboard,. He was sure he had one somewhere... yes! He grinned and throwing discarded objects over his shoulder finally began heaving a heavy box out of the cupboard into the room. It had been ages since he had had the keyboard out. But if it had worked for Howard when he had written Bernadette a song maybe he too could use music to his advantage.

73

"Leonard it is not 11." Penny grumbled opening the door and being pushed aside by her boyfriend.

"I know, but to tell you the truth a punch in the throat is preferable to the torture I am being forced to endure over there."

"What's he done now?"

"He calls it composing. I call it torture."

"Sheldon is composing?" Penny grinned. "That is sweet."

"Sweet? Go over and listen then come back here and use those words!"

"Why is he composing?"

"He is muttering 'if Howard can do it it cant be that hard', so I am guessing he is trying to write Amy a song. But I tell you Penny if what I have heard so far is any indication then we can officially kiss goodbye to the 'shamy' as no one, and I do mean no-one, would be impressed by it!"

73

"Dr Fowler of course I can give you the details but I thought you weren't really interested?"

"I am not sure I am." Amy admitted. "But I realise it is a big decision and one I need to consider thoroughly once I have assessed all the relevant information."

Accepting the paperwork Amy went back to her office and read. It was only for 2 weeks. The university would cover all costs, including travel and accommodation, and whilst there she actually only had to give 2 lectures. Amy knew this was an amazing opportunity. Was she brave enough to do it though? Never having felt comfortable outside of her lab unless she was in the company of the group of people she now considered her friends, the thought of travelling on her own was daunting. Sure everyone just wanted to talk science but still. Perhaps she would think about it for a few more days. Tucking the papers away Amy turned on her computer and began working her way through the in-box of emails that had gathered over the last few days. She was surprised to see one from Sheldon. Opening it she read it with growing surprise. Not sure she understood completely she read it again and by the end she was grinning. It would seem Sheldon was attempting to court her. There was no other words for it. His email expressed his pleasure at their recent encounter, Amy took this to mean the dancing at the club. He went on to say he would be honoured if she would consider repeating the occasion by accompanying him for an evening of musical entertainment that Thursday. Amy knew Thursday was the one night in the week Sheldon and his friends had no set plans so she was assuming this Thursday was karaoke night, or even the rock band game they were fond of. Typing a quick acceptance Amy realised an evening of singing along with her friends would be fun. The fact Sheldon had invited her made her feel more happy than she had expected. Perhaps certain jeans Penny had made her buy, to tight for normal everyday wear, would be perfect for an evening of rock music.

73

"I thought we were playing rock band tonight?" Leonard frowned as Sheldon left his room.

"Why? What made you think that?"

"I'm not sure." Leonard admitted "Something Penny said I think. She was excited. Isn't Amy coming over?"

"No. Amy and I are going out."

"You are? Since when? Are you dating again?"

"So many questions." Sheldon groaned. "No we are not dating again. I have just requested her company for the evening to an event I think she may enjoy."

"Is that why you have on your suit pants and best flash t shirt?"

"Exactly Leonard, nothing escapes you does it, now please can we stop the fashion show and get me to Amy's."

"You want me to take you?"

"Well I am hardly dressed for the bus now am I?"

Sighing Leonard said "OK, but I need to let Penny know she is coming over."

Nodding Sheldon shrugged on his suit jacket, patted his pocket to confirm the presence of his wallet and waited impatiently as Leonard went across the hall.

73

Hearing the knocks at the door made Amy frown. They were Sheldon's knocks. But why was he here? She had only spoken to Penny this morning and they had planned to meet at 4A in an hour from now. Glad she was dressed, even though her hair was tied in a pony tail Amy went to answer the door.

The sight of Sheldon in his suit made her stare open mouthed.

!Amy? Is everything OK?! Sheldon hesitated. He was trying to look Amy in the eye not at the legs she normally kept hidden under many layers of loose clothing. She seemed however, to have gone into some sort of trance and was stood motionless staring at him.

"I'm sorry," she uttered finally pulling herself together. "I wasn't expecting you."

"You weren't? But I thought you had agreed. I emailed."

"Agreed to what?" Amy questioned quickly realising they were obviously expecting very different things form the evening.

"Agreed to an evening of musical entertainment."

"Yes exactly. I thought we were playing rock bad."

"Why is everyone obsessed with that game this evening. First Leonard and Penny now you."

"What did you mean then?"

Sheldon smiled. "I have tickets. Tickets to the harp recital. I thought you might enjoy it!"

She had stood staring for several seconds before Sheldon said, "Amy are you sure everything is OK? You have not spoken for several seconds now."

"You bought me tickets to the harp recital? You hate the harp."

"Yes well, I had originally had other plans but they failed to materialise. I saw the poster for this when sat waiting for Leonard to drop in his dry cleaning. A few phone calls later and here we are."

"But you hate the harp."

"But you don't. And I was assured these tickets are like gold dust."

Finally coming to her senses realising they were still in fact stood in the doorway Amy said, "Sheldon I'm sorry come in. I... err … I need to change, I wont be long."

"Why are you changing? You were ready when you answered the door weren't you?"

"Well for playing video games maybe, but not a harp recital."

"Don't change." Sheldon said quietly finally letting his eyes wander over her in the tight jeans.

"No?"

"No you look nice," then meeting her gaze he said quickly "also we don't want to be late do we."

Agreeing Amy grabbed her bag and followed Sheldon out of the apartment.

73

"So how bored were you?" Amy grinned 2 hours later as they walked slowly back towards Amy's car.

"Well when I got over the sound of my youth it was actually quite good." Sheldon smiled. "Although I still maintain the theramin is more complicated to play."

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" Amy laughed.

"Its a date." Sheldon grinned then realising what he said he quickly qualified his statement "I meant OK I accept the challenge."

Amy grinned "It's OK Sheldon I knew what you meant. And I think as evenings go this was much more of a date."

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean too, I wanted to do something nice."

"It was Sheldon really nice." And following the impulse she had been fighting all night Amy stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss on Sheldon's cheek.

Sheldon didn't move just staring down at Amy who feeling self conscious said "Are you hungry? We could get a pizza if you want and eat it back at mine?"

"Id like that." Sheldon nodded.

Amy grabbed plates and handed them to Sheldon as she fetched some water from the fridge then sitting on the sofa she said "So this challenge, when did you have in mind?"

Looking at her frowning Sheldon said "You seriously think your harp is more difficult that the theramin?"

"Yes! And to prove it I say we pick a song, practise on the instrument of our choice, then in front of a panel of judges we each play. Then, and this will be the real challenge, we swap instruments."

"Saturday." Sheldon replied quickly. "This will give us a day to practise and we can meet at mine."

"You want me to drag my harp across town?"

"Not if you are willing to concede."

"Oh no. OK I agree to Saturday but I think we should meet at Raj's."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"It is half way between our apartments and it means neither of us is on home ground."

Nodding reluctantly Sheldon said "OK. I will inform Raj tomorrow. I had better go." Sheldon stood.

"I had fun Sheldon thank you."

"My pleasure." Sheldon smiled. Staring down at her he wanted to kiss her goodnight. Being here, spending the evening together, Sheldon felt as if he had been transported back to before Ramona had appeared and disrupted his life.

As Amy reached for her keys Sheldon frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to give you a ride home."

"I could call Leonard." Sheldon said. But even he knew his tone let Amy know he didn't want to do that.

"It is the least I can do after you taking me to the concert. No, come on, I insist."

Sheldon sat quietly all the way home until parking the car outside 2311 Amy turned to him and said "You are quiet, is everything OK?"

Sheldon nodded.

"You didn't want me to bring you home?"

"No its not that."

"What is it then?" Amy asked worried she had upset him somehow after such a pleasant evening.

"It is nothing Amy, I had a nice time and I am glad you did too. Thanks for the lift."

Hitting her elbow on the lock to stop Sheldon escaping Amy said "Oh no! You are not leaving until you tell me."

"I wanted to kiss you OK!" Sheldon all but shouted, "I'm sorry Amy but I cant help it. Spending time with you, it brings back those feelings. Then more quietly I didn't want to spoil tonight and now I have. I'm sor..."

Not letting Sheldon say any more Amy leant over and kissed him.

73

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I am not sure I will get an update up before the weekend, but by Saturday hopefully.**

**Ali**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

Amy guessed she had a silly grin on her face by the strange looks she received at every stop light between Sheldon's apartment and her own. But she didn't care. Kissing him had just felt right. It hadn't been long or even that passionate; she had a feeling he had actually gone into shock as their lips touched, but Amy was happy that they were now in a place she felt able to touch him again.

These thoughts however changed considerably when, having been in her apartment ten minutes, she noticed the light on her answer machine flashing. Pressing play she heard Sheldon's voice informing her of his musical choice for their little competition, or musical battle, as he was now calling it.

"Amy, I think the works of John Williams will be ideal and as he was the mastermind behind the Star Wars theme I can think of no better choice of music."

Snorting Amy grabbed the phone and dialled Sheldon's cell.

"Sheldon this is not just your choice." she said without bothering to formally introduce herself or exchange pleasantries.

"Amy? I fail to see how a John Williams classic could cause such upset."

"Really Sheldon? You don't think I should have some say in the musical choice?"

"Well... I suppose..."

"Exactly. Now if you want John Williams I suggest we have two songs, and my choice is America by Neil Diamond."

Sheldon was silent for a minute before saying a very reluctant "OK. I will email over the music for my choice if you would be so kind as to do the same. I will inform our friends of tomorrow nights change of plans at work tomorrow."

"Thank you, I will see you Saturday." Then replacing her phone on the table Amy went to unwrap the harp she hadn't played for a few weeks.

73

"Where's Sheldon?" Raj asked as Leonard entered Caltech the next morning on his own.

"You will regret asking that!" Leonard muttered.

"Why?" Raj asked a lot more cautiously this time.

"Sheldon is, as we speak, at home playing the theme tune to star wars over, and over, and over on the theramin."

"Why?" Raj frowned.

"Have you not checked your email?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Raj muttered pulling out his phone then groaning and looking at Leonard saying "Why at mine, if he insists on this craziness why do we have to get involved?"

"Evidently that was Amy's suggestion, she wanted neutral territory or something. And I would imagine the fact she doesn't have to lug her harp up 4 flights of stairs was a contributing factor!"

Nodding Raj said "OK, well we need to make sure there is alcohol! If I am being forced to host and then listen to the two of them I will need a drink."

"You wont get any argument from me on that." Leonard laughed, "Can you tell Howard and Bernadette? I have not told Penny yet, it was too early when we left this morning. I think I may spring it on her later, maybe after she has had some wine!"

"Good luck with that!" Raj laughed.

73

Amy had emailed the music to Sheldon and then gone straight to bed the night before. Now at work she wondered if she should be more worried, knowing Sheldon he would be practising in his lunch break. Deciding to call Penny for a chat Amy was a little taken aback when Penny snapped "Yes, what?"

"Penny? Is everything OK?"

"Oh Ames, sorry. My bat crap crazy neighbour is driving me insane. He has that retched thera-thingy out and it is like living next door to someone torturing 100 cats."

"He is home?"

"Yes. Maybe he is having another of his breakdowns and I should call his mother," Penny pondered. "Leonard hasn't mentioned anything though..."

"Leonard hasn't told you about tomorrow?"

"Noooo..." Penny said and Amy could hear the fear in her voice.

"Tomorrow we are all going to Raj's so that you can be judges."

"Judges of what?"

"Sheldon and I have a little challenge going. He claimed it was harder to play the theramin than the harp. I intend proving him wrong."

"So the noise I am being subjected too is your fault? Amy it is awful."

"But can you identify a tune? Does it sound like star wars?"

"No. I told you, it sounds like strangulated cats!"

"Good!" Amy grinned. "Well I may see you tonight as some colleagues and I are coming to the cheesecake factory after work, but if not I will see you tomorrow bestie." And happier now she knew Sheldon was worried enough to take a day off work Amy got back to her work deciding to leave a little early herself.

73

"How long do you think this will last?" Penny whispered as she sat in 4A Saturday evening waiting for Sheldon to get changed. She had been surprised when she had arrived that he was still in his pyjamas.

"Who knows. He has been acting odd. More odd than normal even."

"Why? How?"

"He keeps muttering 'I don't know what to do.'"

"Have you asked him about what?"

"Well I tried, but he shushes me and then mutters again, so I gave up and have left him too it."

"I'll go talk to him." Penny sighed and making her way back to Sheldon's room knocked on the door.

"Penny I am getting changed."

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Penny asked as she opened the door causing Sheldon to squeal and clutch his batman T-shirt in front of him.

"You cant be in here Penny. I am not dressed."

"Sheldon you are fully covered, now stop jumping about and sit here."

Patting the space on the bed beside her Penny waited until Sheldon had sat down. "OK what is the matter? Leonard says you keep saying you don't know what to do. About what?"

Sheldon groaned. "About the music. If I play and beat Amy she may never talk to me again, so should I let her win?"

Penny blinked in shock. "You think Amy would prefer that? That you let her win? And just what makes you think she wont beat you."

"Penny, Penny, Penny," Sheldon said in the condescending tone she felt he reserved especially for her, "Amy has never played a theramin she will not be used to the intricacies and I do not want to upset her by making her feel less than perfect."

"Sheldon I would suggest you take your little toy to Raj's and pray to all the superheroes you believe in that Amy goes easy on _you!"_

"Why would you say that? The poor kid has probably been up all night unable to sleep."

"No Sheldon, Amy was in work yesterday, not home practising; then she was at the cheesecake factory til at least 10. I left then as my shift was over but she was still there with friends from work. No Sheldon I think you go and play the best you can because our Amy seems confident enough she has this in the bag."

Standing and leaving a frowning Sheldon Penny returned to Leonard saying "He is such a conceited jerk sometimes! I just hope Amy proves me right!"

73

Amy had manoeuvred her harp into her car and negotiated her way through the early evening weekend traffic. She knew she hadn't practised as much as Sheldon but was confident enough in her own choice of music to know she was capable with that at least. She had played Sheldon's piece through once and it was OK. If not perfect it was recognisable, so she hoped that played in her favour. Her biggest challenge was getting the harp out of the car. She should have insisted they held this little music fest at hers.

As she parked as near to the entrance as she could Amy was more than a little relieved to see not only Penny, Leonard and Sheldon arriving but Howard and Bernadette too. Waving across she was relieved when Penny and Bernadette came to help her.

"You ready Ames?" Penny grinned.

"Yes I think so." Amy smiled.

"The boys are so turning this into a boy/girl competition, we want you to wipe the floor with them!" Bernie said, her tone so aggressive Amy frowned.

"Well if we are the judges then the boys have won as its 3 against 2!" Penny groaned.

"Has Sheldon not told them my choice of music?" Amy asked curiously.

"I don't know, Leonard hasn't mentioned it." Penny said.

"Nor Howard." Bernie agreed.

Amy grinned. "I think I may have a chance after all."

The girls managed to get the harp to Raj's without any help from the men and once satisfied it was in the right place and in tune Amy shrugged of her coat and looked at Sheldon.

"Hi!" she grinned.

"Hello." He nodded seriously, not quite looking at her.

Raising her eyebrow she moved to sit next to him and said quietly "You seem nervous Sheldon, having second thoughts?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Why are you not looking at me then?" Amy was pretty sure she knew the reason but wanted to hear it from Sheldon himself.

Turing to glare at her now he hissed "Its not fair!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Those jeans and that top. You wore them deliberately to distract me!"

Amy grinned "Well seeing as you chose star wars as your music I thought this top was suitable."

"I have never seen it before."

"Its cool isn't it!" Amy grinned. She had actually called into the comic book store that morning in the hope of finding a flash tee to wear, when Stuart had received a delivery. Amy was now the owner of a top that at first glance looked like the periodic table, but on closer inspection was actually the Star Wars characters from IV, V and VI."

Sheldon could only nod as he let his gaze wander over the elements and in the process Amy's figure. Closing his eyes he sighed and muttered "You don't play fair." Hearing her chuckle he looked at her and frowned. "You did it on purpose! OK, well prepare to loose Amy Farrah Fowler!" And jumping up moved to the far side of the room.

Bernadette took his place and grinned, "Cool top Amy!"

"Yeah," Amy laughed "Sheldon seemed to like it!"

"Yes I think you can safely say they all did. Howard was asking me why I never wore a top like that and Raj wanted to know where your legs had arrived from."

Amy sniggered. "I figured that seeing as Sheldon had spent the past 24 hours practising I needed to knock him a little off kilter. I think I achieved that. This top, well it is kind of cool; and while I feel very self conscious without my cardigans I think I won the first round."

Once Raj had ensured everyone had drinks and a coin had been tossed to establish who went first Amy settled herself down at her harp and began to play. The strains of the star wars theme filled the room. By the time she had finished Amy was thrilled by the round of applause that greeted her rendition. Moving on to her choice of music she grinned openly as Howard whooped with joy and burst into song as the Neil Diamond tune filled the air.

Accepting the applause once again Amy was grinning as she took her place next to the girls.

"Smart move!" Bernie grinned, "you may just have won Howie's vote!"

As Sheldon took his place in front of the group Amy saw the boys sit forward in anticipation. The theramin was not something Amy had come across before, and as Sheldon started to play Amy frowned. Watching closely she tried to make out the movements of his hand in relation to the notes she knew. Maybe this would not be so easy after all.

"Its like torture!" Bernie hissed.

"Strangled cats." Penny agreed.

But Amy knew the guys were impressed.

America did not sound quite so good Amy was relieved to hear, and as Sheldon took his place on the sofa he said "Still feeling confident?"

Amy shrugged.

"We can call it a draw if you want?" He persisted.

"Why would you want to do that?" Amy asked.

Sheldon shrugged.

"You think I will beat you?"

"No, I think I would rather spend my Friday night just the two of us." Sheldon replied so only she could hear. "I think I would like to return the kiss you gave me the other night but without an audience."

"Then lets get this over and done with quickly and I may just offer to give you a ride home." Amy grinned.

"But I came with Leonard." Sheldon frowned.

Amy shrugged, "OK, if you would rather Leonard gave you a goodnight kiss..."

Jumping up Sheldon took his place at the harp and picked out the notes to America haltingly. The plink plunk plink of each note plucked made the tune almost unidentifiable. As he finished Amy jumped up not waiting for any comment and waved her hand over the theramin to gauge the notes then, as Sheldon had done, rushed through a version of the star wars theme.

"So," Sheldon demanded as Amy's last note had faded, "who wins?"

The group watching were slightly bemused as to the sudden lack of competitiveness in Sheldon and the way Amy kept glancing at her watch.

"I need to hurry you," she said, stood next to Sheldon, her eye on the door "a show of hands will do."

As the group hastily declared Amy the winner with Howard letting his love of Neil Diamond win over manly bonding Amy said. "Great, excellent I need to go."

"Amy could you give me a ride?" Sheldon asked and at her nod the pair left without a backward glance.

"What the frack..." Penny muttered. "Now we have to get the harp home too."

Raj grinned. "He has it bad."

"What are you talking about?" Howard snorted, "he just didn't want to be left carrying this lot home."

"No I'm telling you, he wanted to be alone with her."

73

"You could come in," Sheldon suggested quietly as they pulled up outside Los Robles.

"But the others will be back soon." Amy replied while looking at the building longingly.

"Not if they take your harp to yours first." Sheldon pointed out logically. "They will be an hour at least."

As Amy considered this she frowned "I should tell Penny I'm not there."

"They will work it out," Sheldon said pleadingly. "In fact they will probably call when they get there."

"OK." Amy agreed "but if they call I need to leave."

Nodding enthusiastically Sheldon bounded out of the car and practically ran up each flight of stairs. Following behind Amy grinned.

Once inside his apartment Sheldon stopped. He had been keen to get her here but now alone he felt suddenly nervous.

"Would you like a hot beverage?" he asked just to have something to do to calm his nerves.

"Tea please." Amy nodded.

As he waited for the water to boil Sheldon looked at Amy. "I enjoyed tonight."

"I did too," she grinned. Moving to stand next to him she said "I thought you wanted to kiss me, or was that a ruse to make sure I rushed my rendition on the theramin?"

Blinking at the forwardness of her question Sheldon nodded then shook his head. "Of course I didn't say it to make you rush, and I would very much like to kiss you."

"We may not have long." Amy pointed out not taking her eyes from his.

Nodding again Sheldon stepped closer and bent towards her. His lips brushed hers gently, and placing his hands on her denim covered hips he pulled her closer and kissed her harder. As he saw her eyes close he let his own follow suit. The whistling of the kettle made Sheldon reluctantly let Amy go and as he did so Amy groaned at the beeping of her phone telling her she had a message.

Pulling out her phone she read the message and showed it to Sheldon.

**Amy you had better get you butt back here fast! This harp weighs a ton! P.**

Sheldon grinned, then kissing her quickly again said, "You had better go."

73

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely messages and reviews! Sorry this was a little later than promised, I will try harder next time ;-) Ali x**


	23. Chapter 23

"OK Amy, explain." Penny demanded as Amy rushed round the corner towards her apartment where Penny and Leonard sat on the floor next to her harp.

"Hey bestie, sorry, I had to drop Sheldon off."

"Yes but that was ages ago."

"Well he invited me in for tea, but I left as soon as I realised you were here." Amy tried to sound casual but she could see from the look on Pennys face she needed to change the subject and fast. Opening the door she helped Leonard shift the harp through to the living room while avoiding Pennys gaze, then saying "Thanks guys, I need to get on now, I have a lot of work to do."

"Work? Amy its Saturday night."

"Yes and that's why I had to leave early from Raj's." Amy said grasping at the excuse she had used earlier. "My boss wants me to call to confirm my progress."

"So it is not work, but a call?" Penny persisted.

"Yes, I need to call now."

"OK, well we can wait." Penny sat herself down and looked expectantly at Amy who, sensing she was not going to win this little battle reluctantly went to her phone. She just hoped her boss was in an understanding mood!

As Leonard perched on the chair next to Penny whispering, Amy began to pace as she waited for the call to connect. As she greeted her boss Amy went into an exaggerated version of the reason for her call; going over information she knew was unnecessary but feeling the need to explain for Penny's benefit. She paced up and down as she listened to her boss say how happy he was, and how he was excited she had agreed to go to Europe, the sound of the door clicking shut caused her to spin round and discover Penny and Leonard had left. Now, having her boss so excited and realising she was really going to Europe Amy slumped onto the kitchen stool and finished the conversation. She was going to Europe! When she had finished the call Amy wandered back to the sofa and saw the note Penny had left.

_Ames I am sorry I doubted you. So pleased you beat Sheldon tonight. I hope he wasn't to mad when you dropped him home. I will call you tomorrow._

_P._

Snorting at the words on the piece of paper Amy figured she had better warn Sheldon in case Leonard mention anything when he arrived home.

73

"Amy? Is everything OK?" Sheldon was in his pyjamas already, sat on his bed reading a comic. Once Amy had left he had retreated to his room; wanting to be out of the way when Leonard returned. The fact Amy was calling him having only just left her worried him.

"Sheldon everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you in a bid to cover our tracks when Penny and Leonard were here I called my boss and now I am going to Europe."

"What? Why would Penny being there mean you had to call your boss?"

"Well I wanted to continue the ruse of us leaving early because of work, Penny obviously suspected this was a lie and had no intention of leaving, so I called my boss. By the time I had blustered my way through an explanation for my call I found myself agreeing to go to Europe."

"Oh. Amy, as nice as this unexpected call is I am a bit confused as to why you are telling me now. I mean I knew a possible trip was on the cards."

"Yes well that's the thing. Penny and Leonard overheard then left. They will be with you shortly. And well, Sheldon, I go Tuesday!"

"This Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"How long for?"

"Only 2 weeks. And I am sure it will actually be fun. I just wanted you to hear it from me not anyone else."

"Thank you." Sheldon said slowly, then added. "I will miss you."

Amy smiled. "I will miss you too."

"I had better let you go pack, you have a lot to do."

"Oh my goodness!" Amy exclaimed. "I have to pack! I have so much to organise. How can I have agreed to this it is ridiculous!"

Sheldon nodded, glad she couldn't see him before adding in what he hoped was a consoling tone "I am sure it will be fine."

"Yes, yes, bye Sheldon." And Sheldon was left holding the phone, a bemused expression on his face.

Amy was going. She would be gone two whole weeks. Just when he felt things were getting back to normal she was going. As he heard the front door to the apartment close Sheldon jumped off his bed and stormed down the hall.

"This is your fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at a suddenly startled looking Penny.

"I have only just walked in," she muttered, "I cant possibly have upset you already. In fact it is us who should be upset with you. Leaving us to carrying not only your wretched machine but Amy's harp too."

"Where is my theramin?" Sheldon demanded.

"In the car Sheldon. We just dragged Amy's 90lb harp from Raj's to hers; I wasn't carrying yours too. You can get it in the morning."

"Someone might steal it Leonard."

"We can live in hope." Penny mumbled earning herself a glare from Sheldon and a snigger from Leonard.

"And I wont be distracted," Sheldon continued spinning back to Penny. "You made Amy uncomfortable and now she has to go to Europe. On Tuesday!"

"Why did I make her uncomfortable and what on earth makes you think I have made her have to go to Europe."

"You were there, you heard her talk to her boss."

"Yes, she said she had to call. Are you telling me she only did that because we were there."

"Err..." Sheldon suddenly realised his anger at Penny was also leading him to admit Amy and he had lied to leave Raj's.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes well you wouldn't leave, you didn't believe her."

"No I didn't, I thought she had left so you two could be together, but she assured me she had a call to make, we heard her call her boss and we left. You did leave to be together didn't you! I was right. I told you!" Penny grinned at Leonard.

"Yes well I will thank you in future to mind your own business. Maybe Amy and I did not wish to conduct our relationship in front of you, maybe we wanted a little privacy."

"So there is a relationship?"

"Penny..." Leonard warned sensing Sheldon getting angry.

"Not if she is in Europe no!" Sheldon spun on his heel and stomped back to his room.

"Come with me." Penny said and dragging Leonard across the landing to her own apartment said "He was genuinely upset wasn't he."

"You think?" Sarcasm lacing his voice Leonard continued, "perhaps he is right, perhaps we should all let them work this out between them. If Amy really is going away it is me that's going to have to live with a miserable Sheldon remember."

"I cant believe she didn't just tell me. I thought I was her best friend."

"Penny Amy was hurt before, what Sheldon did, well everyone saw it and I am sure she doesn't ever want to be in that position again. With you and Raj all ready for them to continue the romance, well as nice as that is maybe they would both benefit form us pretending we don't know. Give them privacy."

"So you don't think I should offer to take Sheldon to the airport to wave Amy off?"

"Why don't you let me suggest to Sheldon he offers to take her, in a cab if necessary. If he says no then you can take her."

Nodding sadly Penny said "I only wanted to help/."

"Yes I know and I am sure they do too, but this is the _shamy_ remember." Hugging her Leonard said "I had better go check he is OK." And kissing her he made his way reluctantly back across the hall.

73

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?"

It was Monday afternoon and Amy had left work at lunchtime having checked everything was in order in the lab, and was now checking she had everything for her trip.

"I called your work, they said you had left for your trip. I thought you might need some help."

Smiling Amy said "That's kind, I have packed what I think I will need work wise, but I am confused as to what to pack to wear. The weather in Europe, even in summer, appears vastly different from LA."

Nodding Sheldon said "Have you got currency, visas, vaccinations?"

"Sheldon I am going to Switzerland I am sure I will be fine, and I have some currency although I may get more at the airport."

"Amy that is not good planning, to get the best rates you need to research."

"OK, well you want a job, fire up my laptop and find me a good deal while I go decide just how many layers I will need."

When she was finally happy she had enough suitable clothing for a two week trip Amy returned to find the living room empty. Checking and establishing Sheldon was not in the bathroom but had left she sat down, more disappointed than she had expected to be. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Maybe he had been upset at her giving him a job? But he said he had come to help. How long had he been gone? Standing up and moving to the fridge Amy began pulling out items of food that would not last the duration of her visit. Perhaps she would call in on the way to the airport and give them to Penny. Sure it wasn't wine, but milk, cheese and eggs were not something Penny usually stocked up in if Sheldon was to be believed.

The door opening behind her caused her to jump.

Suddenly Sheldon appeared. "Sheldon? Where did you go? How did you get in. You scared me."

"I am sorry Amy. I left to pick up some currency for you. My research showed the best offer was in fact only a few blocks away. I also picked these up from the store too." Placing the grocery bag he was carrying down Sheldon began to pull out peppers, tomatoes and ham.

"I noticed your fridge had eggs and cheese in abundance and I thought, as you would in all likelihood wish to use them before you left, I would buy the rest of the ingredients for omelettes, I hope that is OK?"

"Sheldon its a wonderful idea, I had just decided to drop the eggs and things into Penny on my way to the airport tomorrow; but eating them here, with you, is a much better idea."

Nodding, satisfied, Sheldon moved around Amy to the kitchen and began to start preparing the food. "Can I help?"Amy asked.

Shaking his head and waiting for her to sit at the counter while he continued cooking he asked "Have you finished packing?"

"Yes, well I have ensured I have layers, so if it is cold I should be covered."

Sheldon nodded, "Very wise. Do you have a hat and gloves for if it is really cold?"

"Gloves yes, a hat no. But I guess I can buy one if I need it."

"You could borrow mine." Sheldon offered shyly.

"Yours?"

"Yes my hat, I have a warm woolly one, you are welcome to borrow it."

Amy nodded "I would like that thank you, perhaps I could get it when I take you home?"

"You could or..." Sheldon hesitated, "...or I could ask Penny if she would take you to the airport tomorrow, save you leaving your car there, and I could come wave you off. And bring the hat too of course." Sheldon added hastily.

"You don't think Penny would mind, I have to leave early."

"Penny owes us." Sheldon muttered with feeling.

The rest of the evening past in comfortable conversation, a nice meal and then at Sheldon's insistence, a check of Amy's packing to ensure she hadn't left anything important behind.

"I think you are ready." Sheldon nodded satisfied.

"Thank you Sheldon, for coming here tonight, for dinner. I have enjoyed it."

"Good, well I had better call Leonard to come collect me."

"I can drive you home."

"No, you need to rest. You have a long day ahead tomorrow, it is wise you make the most of the comfort of your own bed and surroundings while you can. Now I have the details of your flight so I will be here with Penny at 5am, that should give us plenty of time."

Nodding Amy moved to hug Sheldon. "Thank you" she mumbled into his chest, suddenly feeling emotional at the effort he was going too, and the thought of being away from him. Feeling him awkwardly pat her back she drew back slowly forcing herself to smile. "I will see you in the morning then." And watching Sheldon smile wave and leave Amy hoping these next two weeks past quickly.

73

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in this chapter. I have a feeling I may be a little sporadic in posting for a while due to work commitments but never fear I will finish ;-)**

**Ali x**


	24. Chapter 24

"Yes Penny I am aware of the time." Sheldon said in an impatient tone as he follwed his neighbour down the stairs of their apartment building.

"Sheldon why can you just get a cab?"

"Because Amy is your 'bestie' and I thought it would be something you would want to do; also Leonard informed me last night you were going to suggest it anyway so I fail to see why you are making this much fuss."

As Penny got into her car she muttered "Because I had no idea _then_ I would have to get up _this_ early!"

The drive to Amy's was silent as Penny focused on trying to stay awake and Sheldon tried to think of ways to convey to Amy he would miss her without sounding all hippy dippy. It was only now he realised just how hard a task this was.

Leaving Penny in the car Sheldon went into Amy's apartment building and knocking, waited for her to answer. He was rewarded by Amy opening the door, case in hand, a smile on her face and obviously a lot more alert than Penny.

"You are all ready?" He asked before silently berating himself for asking a question he could quite clearly see the answer too, aware he was letting his nerves get the better of him.

Amy grinned "Yes, all ready. Did Penny really bring you here?"

"Yes she is downstairs. Not exactly happy, but she is here."

Taking the case from Amy, Sheldon quickly ran through the check-list he himself had for foreign travel, ensuring Amy had everything she would require; then waiting for her to lock up followed her out to the waiting car.

Climbing in, as Sheldon stowed her luggage, Amy greeted her friend.

"Hey bestie, thank you so much for taking me."

"No problem." Penny muttered not even turning round. The quicker she got Amy to the

airport and out of the car, the quicker she could be back home in bed.

Driving in silence Penny let the conversation of her two friends wash over her. They were playing one of their strange games that only they seemed to understand, and Penny was just grateful they did not require her involvement. As she drove towards the departures building Sheldon said, "Don't forget Penny the white bay is for parking! We do not want a repeat of the Leonard fiasco."

Turning to repeat the story to Amy Sheldon missed Pennys glare, but his attention was firmly drawn back to her when she braked suddenly. "There you go Ames!"

"Penny I just said..."

"Sheldon look around, there are no spaces in the white zone. If I circle the airport Amy here may miss her flight, so I suggest you get out here."

"Very well. If you do not wish to come wave off your friend then you can stay with your vehicle and circle the airport. I will meet you here when I have ensured Amy is safely on her way."

Leaning over to hug her friend Amy got out of the car and waited for Sheldon to unload her luggage. She was more than a little surprised he had not waved her goodbye from the car window, he was after all risking being late for work himself.

As they waited in line to check in Amy's luggage Sheldon commented on the various flights leaving and the type of aircraft she would be flying in, and while his encyclopedic knowledge was highly attractive in most instances, she was not sure the crash statistics he was now relaying were what she needed to hear right at this minute. Turing to him, her boarding pass in her hand, she said "I meant to ask Penny if she would look in on my apartment for me. Could you pass the keys to her for me? I only have one plant to water and it only needs doing once before I return. But could you ask her to talk to it too for me?"

"Talk to it? Really Amy? Surly you don't buy into such nonsense?"

"Well it is a little experiment I am conducting." Amy grinned "I have another plant, it sits on my office desk, I talk to it daily. I am comparing these two against the plant that sits in the foyer of my apartment building. Same genus of plant, same light conditions and frequency of feeding the difference is human interaction, it is fascinating."

Not commenting for fear of dismissing her little experiment as biology trivia, Sheldon just nodded and accepted the keys. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his woolly hat and handed it too her, "Just in case it is really cold."

Amy grinned tucking the hat into her hand-luggage, then realising they were at the point that only she could procede through, she said shyly "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Eyes widening slightly at the unexpected request, it being such a public place, Sheldon nodded then bent his head and kissed Amy gently. Her hand-luggage and boarding card meant her hands were full but Sheldon, hands free, stroked her face gently before pulling back.

"Have fun Amy Farrah Fowler. Go show them how brilliant you are."

73

As he exited the airport building Sheldon was happy to see Penny approaching the pick up area. Waving to attract her attention he climbed in saying "Perfect timing!"

"Yes just perfect. I have circled the airport 5 times Sheldon! what kept you?"

"I had to ensure Amy was safely booked in; you surely didn't expect me to just abandon her."

"You expected me to do that to Leonard. In fact I wasn't allowed to get out of the car at all."

Sheldon shrugged not wanting to get into an argument with Penny right now. "Oh Amy asked you to give you these. Her keys. She wants you to water a plant for her."

"Why me? I would have thought you were the more obvious choice."

"Yes well maybe she thought you would want too. Maybe she thought as her friend it was one of those unwritten rules that in the event one of you left town the other would look out for the vacated apartment. I don't think it is too much to ask, after all it is only a case of pouring a little water on some leaves; surely even you can manage that."

Penny glared at Sheldon saying "I didn't say I wouldn't or couldn't do it, I was just expressing surprise she didn't ask you. I thought things between you were OK now."

"They are." Sheldon replied simply.

Penny just nodded deciding it was best to just get her crazy neighbour home so she herself could go back to bed before her evening shift.

"Penny where are you going? I require you to take me to work!"

"Sheldon! I am going home. You haven't even got your bag with you, surely I can drop you at home and you can go with Leonard."

"No, I need to go straight there. I have arranged for Leonard to bring my bag."

Sighing heavily Penny directed the car towards Caltech mentally cursing herself for ever thinking this had been a good idea in the first place.

73

Amy smiled. She was settled in her seat and gazing out of the window wondering if Sheldon was back at work yet. He had been so sweet. The kiss had made her remember how things had once been with them and Amy knew she was hoping, when she got home, they could maybe begin moving in that direction again. The fact he had willingly kissed her in a public place was more than she had ever expected when she suggested the kiss.

Now sat in the first class area, having been upgraded she assumed by the university, Amy glanced around. The flight seemed half empty. Pulling Sheldons hat from her bag she put it on and took a photo of herself with her phone. Putting the hat safely back in her bag Amy sent Sheldon a text message telling him she would tweet him daily. Then opening the twitter app Amy uploaded the picture of herself in the hat. Closing her phone down and settling comfortably into her chair Amy listened to the flight details and gazed out of the window as they took off. The long flight had been something she had not been looking forward too; but now, knowing things with Sheldon were good and that she could continue to build on that privately with him, Amy was able to turn her excitement to the trip ahead.

12 hours later Amy was grumpy. The flight had been smooth, the service impeccable, but now, tired and achy Amy waited to clear customs, hoping there would be someone waiting to meet her.

Mentally working out the time difference between here and home Amy hoped she would be able to message Sheldon before she went to bed. Switching on her phone as she waited in line Amy watched her in-box fill with emails. As she handed over her documents Amy opened the twitter notification and grinned. Several tweets from Sheldon about her photo and a request that she send him a daily picture of her trip.

The coughing of the official drew Amy's attention away from her phone to see a smartly dressed young man handing her back her papers.

Blushing and making her way forward Amy was relived to see her name on a board held by someone she assumed was from the university. Introducing herself, relieved they spoke perfect English, Amy followed the man to the waiting car.

"Is this your first visit to Switzerland Dr Fowler?" The driver asked once he had placed her luggage in the boot of the car and sat behind the wheel.

"It is yes. I think I am going to struggle with the time difference." Amy admitted. "And the cold!"

"You will be fine. Arriving now you will be able to sleep, recover from your trip. There is an itinerary on the seat next to you and you will see tomorrow has been left free for you to acclimatise. The hotel you are staying in has spa facilities so you should be comfortable, but it is also close enough to the university that you can walk or catch one of the local buses to the campus should you so wish.

You will notice that Thursday you will be given an official tour of the university and then a chance to see how the science departments work here. Your lecture will be next week, so by then I am sure you will be fully acclimatised."

Amy smiled gratefully. Deciding she would call Sheldon when she got to the hotel she sent him a message checking this would be OK then sat back to watch the passing night time scenery.

Once booked into her hotel Amy quickly unpacked, hanging her clothes in the large wardrobe and storing her case. Taking another picture on her phone she tweeted it to Sheldon with the message "I will call in 10 minutes." Using the time to take a quick shower Amy settled in her night gown onto the bed and rang.

"Sheldon! Hello I am here."

"I am very pleased to hear it. I take it the opulence of the room meets your approval."

"Yes. It is beautiful isn't it! But it is cold."

"Your room? You should call reception; they will be able to adjust the heating." Sheldon advised.

"No the room is fine, but getting off the plane, well I hadn't thought it through. My bulkier clothing I packed and my light jacket was no match for the climate here. I think your hat will be very much appreciated!"

"I'm glad." Sheldon smiled but hearing the tiredness in her voice added. " Amy I am aware this is a long distance call so I will let you go sleep."

"Yes, good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy."

73

Amy felt surprisingly refreshed the following morning. She explored the hotel and had lunch in one of the restaurants. Returning to her room she pulled on the warmest clothes she could find and decided to see how far it was to walk to the university. Armed with the map that had been provided, a phrase book and her phone she set off. She was thrilled that the campus itself was only a ten minute walk away, then having introduced herself at reception was able to get her I.d. pass sorted. Now, wandering among the students, taking in the beauty of the campus in comparison to those back home, Amy sat in a little student coffee house letting her ears become accustom to the many languages being spoken around her.

It was as she stood to leave a conversation at a nearby table caught her ear. The students were American and discussing a lecture they had just attended.

"All I am saying is when I asked her a question she seemed unable to answer. Surely if she had made such a discovery she would know how she had come by the discovery in the first place."

"So you don't believe her?"

"Well all I am saying is I think at the next lecture she gives we should challenge the theory. Surely a top physicist would welcome the chance to explain their work."

"I cant go to her next lecture. I am booked on the neuro biology lecture."

"Ditch that and come with me, please."

"But Dr Fowler has flown in from the states, she is only here for the one lecture and if Dr Nowitzki is on staff here we can go to her lectures any time."

Amy had heard enough. Moving to the table of students she interrupted.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing. Did you say Dr Nowitzki? Lecturing here?"

"Yes do you know her? She is meant to be a top physicist from the states but I hadn't heard of her."

But Amy hadn't got time to answer questions. Glancing at the campus map in her hand she made her way to the administration building."

73

**A/N: So not quite as regular an update as I had hoped, but in my defence I have the next chapter started. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope the end of this one doesn't mean I have to take cover again ;-)**

**Ali**


	25. Chapter 25

"Dr Fowler, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow!"

"Yes well I am sorry to barge in. I need to ask you something though and I am aware it may sound strange; but have you got a Dr Nowitzki working here?"

"Ramona? yes, do you know her?"

"You could say that!" Amy muttered. "I know the name Ramona Nowitzki, but the Ramona I know is certainly not a Dr of anything. In fact she is a fraud and to my mind a criminal." Seeing the director frown she continued "May I as what she is teaching?"

"Physics. And I can assure you she came with the highest recommendations, in fact I think it was from Caltech that her reference came. A Dr Cooper and Professor Seibert."

Amy felt her breath catch. Not wanting to sound any more strange than she must have already Amy tried a different approach. "I was in the student coffee shop and I heard students discussing her lectures; but saying they were unable to attend her next lecture as it clashed with mine. I would hate to be the cause of making a student have to choose If there was a way to avoid it, I wonder if we could perhaps reschedule my lecture so then both lectures were available?"

"Well we had initially planned to do so but it would have meant moving your lecture to tomorrow, and as you have only just arrived it seemed unreasonable."

"And if I agree now to move, can we change still?"

"Well yes, if you are agreeable. May I ask why though?"

"Well I am obviously mistaken in the identity of Dr Nowitzki, but the students were talking of her new discovery and I can think of no better place than here, the very home of the Nobel, to see a new physics discovery. My friends back home will be so jealous."

Smiling the director said "Of course we can reschedule, and as this will free up your week next week you can choose how you wish to spend it. Maybe some non science related sight seeing?"

"Maybe." Amy nodded, not at all concerned with anything other then discovering just what exactly Ramona was up to now.

So arranging for Amy to see the lecture hall and discuss any requirements she may have with the technicians the director gave his secretary details of the change in plan to be emailed out to students.

By the time Amy had returned to her hotel room she was confused. She had assumed Ramona had been arrested in L.A.; assumed she would not be able to work in the science field certainly, but definitely not use Sheldon's name or Caltech.

Unless they had given her permission? No. Sheldon would never let anyone take credit for his work; and she was fairly certain Caltech would not want to be associated with her either. Unable to act until she had established it was really Ramona Amy knew the best she could do was find out more about her and then investigate herself.

Ordering room-service Amy sat on the bed and pulled her lecture notes in front of her. Bringing her own lecture forward was not really a problem. What she really wanted was a chance to speak to the students she had overheard yesterday.

73

"Have you heard from Amy since she arrived?" Leonard asked Thursday morning as he drove with Sheldon to work.

"Yes, I have spoken to her a few times. She seems remarkably settled, even going so far as to changing the schedule, bringing her lecture forward. I must say I am impressed. I had thought she would be nervous but when she called earlier she sounded almost frantic to get there, to meet the students. She was talking about having serious work to do and how she was not coming home until she had made entirely sure the job was done. Can you imagine wanting to mingle with students! Or being keen to lecture! I'm telling you Leonard biologists are different!"

Leonard nodded. "Well I have seen that in Bernie, she has a scary side! But I had not noticed it in Amy before. Penny was saying something about a plant and an experiment. What's all that about?"

"Oh just some little experiment Amy is amusing herself with." Sheldon sniggered dismissively.

Once settled in his office, having agreed to meet Leonard for lunch, Sheldon checked his phone. Since leaving Amy had been tweeting regularly and her amusing observations of her trip alongside pictures of the things she had seen made Sheldon feel she was actually not so far away. Today's picture appeared to be the mountains surrounding the university and what looked like some sort of pastry! Sheldon smiled, amused at the whimsy Amy showed in the pictures. Starring the picture and asking the relevance of the picture Sheldon then sent Penny a text asking when she intended going to Amy's apartment.

Her reply of not today made him scowl. He resolved to talk to her tonight, maybe she was right and it was a task he should have undertaken himself.

73

Amy had arrived at the coffee shop early. It was a desperate hope that she would see the students she had spoken too yesterday; but this morning the café was almost empty. Taking in the scenery and indulging in a sugary treat she knew Sheldon would love, Amy decided she had better focus on the job ahead.

Once in the lecture hall Amy was impressed that all her requests from the day before had been met. She noted the water carafe and glass, the pens and pencils, in case she needed them alongside operating notes for the laptop that was all set up with her first section.

As the students began to file in and take their seats Amy glanced around. She was not even 100% sure she would recognise the students she had spoken too yesterday now, but seeing the lecture hall fill so quickly and aware that the director himself had snuck in the back she resolved to focus on the job at hand at least for the next few hours, she would worry about Ramona later.

Lecturing had never bothered Amy as it seemed too Leonard and Sheldon. She viewed it as a chance to convince other students the field of science was worthwhile. The success she herself had achieved just underlining this belief; and now as she looked at the eager faces watching and listening attentively Amy was happy she had in fact agreed to come after all.

When she opened the floor to questions she was amazed that so many people had raised their hands. It was only the chiming of the clock indicating lunchtime that caused students to begin to leave slowly, many hanging back to talk further. As the last few students drifted away Amy looked up to see the director before her smiling.

"Well Dr Fowler I think we can say that was a success! I regret we did not pin you down to more than one talk."

Amy smiled, "They were very attentive," she acknowledged, "it is refreshing to have so many young people so keen to follow the sciences, I was a little confused by the direction of some of the questions though. I was not expecting so many people to question why I chose the field I did."

"Ah," the director grinned. "This next two weeks is kind of an open timetable. Students have been accepted to study 'science', but by offering them the opportunity to attend lectures in all fields of science they will get more of a taste for what may appeal to themselves more. In fact having seen just how keen they were to question you in this area I wondered if you would be interested in attending a debate one evening next week?"

Amy shrugged, "OK, I guess I have no other plans, will you give me some more details?"

"Of course, it will be the penultimate evening of your trip and all the visiting lecturers will be in attendance plus some of our resident lecturers. It is almost a battle of the sciences to win students to your field of study."

"But I don't lecture here."

"No, but having seen your passion today I am sure you can put up a convincing argument for the field of neuro biology. In fact it will pit you against Dr Nowitzki of whom we were talking earlier."

Amy smiled. "Well ok then. I can not let physics win!"

"Fantastic!" the director grinned. "Well feel free to come and go as you please around campus, I will email you details for next week."

As Amy watched him go she became aware of a young man sat at the back of the lecture hall.

"Are you OK?" She called up.

"Yes," the man moved forward and Amy smiled

"I spoke to you yesterday didn't I?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologise," the young man began. "I hadn't realised you were Dr Fowler. You must have heard us talking about you."

Amy grinned, "well I heard nothing bad so I wouldn't worry. I had hoped to meet you actually, I had some questions for you. Would it be possible for me to buy you a coffee so we can talk?"

"I have a lecture now, but how about 3 o'clock?"

"Excellent." Amy grinned.

"I'm Jake by the way, Jake Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Jake," Amy shook his hand, "I am Dr Amy Farrah Fowler."

With a wave Jake bounded off. Amy decided she would use the time between now and meeting Jake to formulate a plan.

73

"So you want me to ask these questions?" Jake frowned. They were in the coffee shop in a corner so they couldn't be overheard and facing the entrance so Amy could check who was entering.

"Yes, I have written them out so you don't need to memorise them, if I am right and the Dr Nowitzki is the person I think, then she will be unable to answer your questions."

"So then what do I do?"

"Just ask the next question on the list. Don't look at me at all, I don't want her to know I am there."

"OK..." Jake hesitated. "Can I ask why?"

"Well if I am right then you were correct in your assumption; the theory is not her own. But I need to have proof before I can do anything."

"And when you get the proof?"

"Monkeys are easy to train, I trained Ricky how to smoke. I can train him to shoot a poison dart. No jury would convict us, people love monkeys!"

Jake, eyes wide at the vehemence in Amy's voice, confused as to why she was talking about monkeys and having no idea who Ricky was he just nodded and saying, "OK well I will see you on Friday then."

Lost in her own world, plotting the demise of Ramona, Amy merely waved a hand dismissively.

73

Amy had done a little sight seeing, using the opportunity to take pictures to send Sheldon. She had been to some lectures, explored the local cuisine and excitedly, having seen the offer on a student notice board, she had booked on a trip to CERN, but then cancelled at the last minute. When she had spoken to Sheldon that evening and told him he looked incredulous.

"But Amy, why would you not go? If it were me I would have ditched the students at the first opportunity and spent the whole two weeks there!"

Amy nodded. "Well I was excited about it, thinking I could send you pictures, I realised though I would like my first time to be with you." Then as her own words registered she blushed furiously.

Amy watched Sheldon's mouth open and close as he went to respond then changed his mind then opening and shutting it again.

Feeling shy suddenly Amy changed the subject. "Have you checked to see if Penny has watered my plant?"

Sheldon nodded frantically grasping the change in topic with relief. "Yes I checked and no she hasn't. In fact if it is OK with you I will take over the task myself. I hate the thought of an experiment having to be aborted due to Pennys lack of understanding."

Amy nodded, "OK, but I need to make it clear you need to talk to the plant Sheldon. But only non science talk. I have a pile of magazines you can read to it if necessary."

"Oh boy," Sheldon muttered but having committed this far he did not want to back out. Saying goodbye, with the promise of more face-time chat at the weekend, Amy disconnected.

As she sat back on her hotel bed Amy groaned. What had made her tell Sheldon that?! And as the words ' _I would like my first time to be with you_' had left her lips images totally unrelated to CERN had filled her brain. She just hoped Sheldon had not picked up on it.

73

In Pasadena though Sheldon replayed Amy's words over and over in his head. The concept of her turning down an opportunity to visit CERN so she could share it with him was so like Amy. Thinking of him before herself.

But when the double meaning of her words had hit him, her blush registering in his mind, Sheldon was very grateful the screen only showed her the top half of his body.

Sheldon had a cold shower before bed that night.

73

Amy sat back satisfied she had been vindicated in her assupmtions. When Ramona had entered the lecture hall it had taken all her restraint not to climb on stage and punch her! Luckily, as her own lecture had been, Ramona's was also packed so Amy had been able to slip in unnoticed amongst the other students and wait for Jake to ask his questions. Ramona made her presentation. Amy noted she had basically got a copy of Sheldon's notes and had reproduced them with her name on the bottom of each slide. The lecture consisted of nothing more than her reading the slides she presented.

Feeling a lot more confident her plan would work Amysat back and waited. Having asked his question and having Ramona dismiss it as a question needing more time to answer than she had right now, Amy fully expected Jake to ask another question. Her surprise came when she heard another student ask a question she had given Jake. Soon grinning broadly Amy realised Jake had obviously rallied his friends and they were taking it in turns to fire questions at Ramona until she looked like she was about to be physically sick. It was only the intervention of the director, calling a halt to the lecture, that had everyone filing out. Ramona all but bolted out the door and as Amy, sniggering, stood she saw the director stalking towards her.

"OK Dr Fowler, I think it is time we had a talk!"

73

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the message and reviews. It amazes me when I get even 1 review so to have so many lovely messages is fantastic! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Ali x**


End file.
